Zootopia: Guardian Angel (On Hold)
by Phoenix V. Sparks
Summary: Finnick loved his job! Working for the Military Special Forces. They said he was too small for it, but that didn't stop him, and his partner Colonel Sparks. Until he was given a special mission that would cause him to miss many years on the battlefield, to protect Sparks long lost Childhood friend. Nicholas P. Wilde. Under certain circumstances of course. *Gore, Swearing*
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my story! This is a parody of how Finnick met Nick. So, I hope you enjoy my thought-up version.**

* * *

Finnick lived the life like no other, he had the opportunity not many mammals get especially Fennec Foxes. He was apart of an elite military branch known as the Legion.

The Legion is a 'nonexistent' branch, in other words the branch was kept secret. It acquired his soldiers from other military branches only choosing the best of the best.

The flag consisted of a orange, and red Phoenix spreading its wings open, and screeching into the air.

Finnick was also a First Lieutenant, and had many other years of service as an enlisted soldier; acquiring many medals and ribbons. So, he was a sight to behold when in a formal military uniform.

He was also partnered with the Legions numbered one operative. Colonel Sparks.

Colonel Sparks and Finnick were the best team anyone could ask for. With Finnicks agility, and expertise knives, and Sparks excellence in Close Quarters Combat, and mastery in using any firearm. They were almost unstoppable.

Both were best buds till the day they're claimed by the devil himself; it was always a thrill to Finnick to be part of Legion operations, he got to show that a predator like him can do anything.

Finnick, and Spark were called for a meeting with their Commanding Officer General Harris, but was mostly referred to as "General". Apparently, he has an important assignment that requires they're expertise.

Finnick put on a BDU, and exited his quarters closing the door behind him. He then began walking down a hallway leading to Sparks quarters, he would occasionally get saluted by any enlisted ranked Legionaires who happened to pass him.

This was another thing Finnick favored, bigger mammals saluting a small Fox like him.

As he continued walking, he finally approached a Sparks quarters, he saw as a tall dark husky close a door that lead into Sparks quarters.

"Hey Sparks you ready?" Finnick asked as, he saw the Husky turn his head revealing his blood red eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be." Spark responded.

"Great! Shall we?" Finnick Motioning his paw down the hall. "Yes, let's go."

Colonel Sparks was a decent mammal when it came to his casual personality, but during times of conflict Spark was a full on commando, he enjoyed life with what he had nothing seemed to ruin Sparks thought of life.

He was a caring individual, and knows a good person when he sees it, Spark loved hanging out with buddies especially Finnick. Heck; if it weren't for Spark, Finnick would be living the life of an expendable grunt.

Spark watches Finnick's back, and Finnick watches his.

Both Finnick, and Sparks walked down the hallway towards the command room. Spark looked at Finnick and said. "I wonder what the General has in store for us." Spark said as he rubbed his chin with a paw.

"Hope it's something good." Finnick responded. "Dout it, from what I heard Legion has been tracking multiple militias. Probably has to deal with one of them." Spark guessed. "Well; it'll be fun, I've been in the mood to see action." Finnick said.

Finnick always felt thrill in participating in Legion operations; its what shows how much, he is an effective soldier.

"Let's just hope it's something we can handle." Spark said. "We can handle anything!" Finnick responded. "Don't get to cocky; its what gets you killed." Spark warned.

"Yet we still live." Finnick responded. "Fine, but don't expect me to drag your body back to base." Spark said seriously.

"Wait, I'm just kidding." Finnick nervously said. "I know you are." Spark chuckled. "You A-hole." Finnick angrily responded.

After a few minutes of walking and talking, the duo reached a set of double doors with a sign to the right stating 'Command Room'. "Finally we're here." Finnick happily said. "Make yourself look sharp." Spark said straightening his collar.

After making themselves look sharp Spark pushed open the door and quickly stood at attention, as he saw the General sitting in a comfortable chair.

"Sir, reporting in!" Spark said saluting. "At ease." The dark bear responded.

The bear wore a service uniform, and had two 4-Star insignias on each shoulder pad, and had a small name tag that read "Harris".

"Sir, we came as fast as we could when we got your call." Spark said.

"I have an assignment for both of you." The General responded as he stood up, and flipped over a white board revealing a picture of compound, and enemy soldiers patrolling the perimeter, and a picture of a Tiger wearing a foreign military officers uniform.

"We were able to pinpoint the location of Supreme General Gavic, I need you, and LT Finnick to infiltrate the compound, and put a bullet through his skull." The General said bluntly. "No problem." Finnick said confidently.

"I admire your courage Finnick, but this won't be a walk in the park."

"Sir, if I may ask can't we just completely bombard the compound with artillery, or airstrikes?" Spark asked.

"We would, but we're neutral with the country, which is why I want this mission to be as quick, and as quiet as possible." The General responded.

"Anyway back to the details. Drones spotted 60 armed personnel including multiple armored vehicles."

"Like I said before your mission is to eliminate Gavic at all costs!" He said loudly. "Do I make myself clear Legionaires?" He asked looking at both Spark, and Finnick.

"Sir, yes sir!" Both, Spark and Finnick quickly responded. "Excellent." He said as he sat back down his chair with a grunt.

"I expect you both to be fully prepared for deployment tomorrow morning, so get your gear in check and get plenty of rest your gonna need it."

"Dismissed!" He said returning to whatever business he was attending to before they entered.

Both, Spark and Finnick left the room. "Worried about this operation Fin." Spark said to Finnick. "Spark I think you're going soft on me." He responded smirking.

"Whatever, but I'm telling ya, I don't like this." Spark said with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry we'll pull through it. Like we always do." Finnick reassured him.

"Alright then, let's get to work preparing." Spark said with a sense urgency in his voice.

Both began jogging towards the bases 'Special Operations Armory'. The Armory was specifically for any CoveOp Legionaires.

The reason being; it sometimes contained classified technology, so only certain highly trusted high ranking officers or CoveOp Legionaires where allowed inside.

"Shopping time." Finnick said rubbing his paws together.

They finally reached the SOA. They were greeted by a Metal door able to to withstand C4 it can probably even take a tank shell.

It also had a security camera stationed above the door. Spark pressed a button one side panel next to the door, which had a speaker above it. "Hello?" Spark said through the speaker.

"What's the password?" A voice responded. "Shit, I forgot." Spark swore aloud. "Sorry buddy, no password no entry." The voice responded.

"Wait, I think I remember." Finnick said. "Is the password 'This isn't a reference'?" Finnick said into the speaker. Immediately after, a buzz came through the and the door opened by itself.

"What kind of password is that?" Spark said dumbfounded by the stupid password. "Hey; if you think about it no one would easily figure it out." Finnick responded.

Spark was the first one to enter the armory, he saw racks filled with rifles you'd never see on the battlefield. "Heyo! Sparks how's it goin?" A panther said from behind a protected counter.

"Hey Aaron." Spark waved. "What can I do ya bro?" Aaron asked. "Well you can start by telling your 'specials' for Assault Rifles." Spark responded putting his arm on Aaron's counter.

"Specials for Assault Rifles? Now we're talking!" Aaron said excitedly. Aaron stepped away from the counter entering a room behind him.

After a minute or so, he returned with a cart with multiple Rifles. "Yo man. I got the goods right here." Aaron said placing two Rifles on the counter followed by two more.

"Here's what I got." Aaron said running a paw over the four Rifles. "You have a nice selection here." Spark said rubbing his chin. "You know me man, I'm always got the stocks."

Spark picked up an M416 Assault Rifle. He looked it over, extended clip, and a D10RS barrel, (10.4 inches) and a scope.

"I'll take this one." Spark said still admiring the Rifle. "Good choice." Aaron responded.

"Hey can I also have a couple of Flashbangs and a silencer?" Spark asked. "Sure man." Aaron responded as he ducked under his counter pulling out two Flashebangs and a silencer.

"One more favor Aaron, can you take these to the General tomorrow? Tell him Sparks sent you." Spark said placing the Rifle back on the counter. "Sure man, I got you."

"I'll see ya later Aaron." Spark said as, he and Finnick left the armory. "Alright Finnick I think we're done for today." Spark said while he stretched his back.

"Okay, let's get some rest before tomorrow." Finnick responded. "I agree Finnick, I'll see you tomorrow." Spark said as he began walking in the direction of his quarters. "Yea, see ya." Finnick waved

"Tomorrow is gonna be so awesome!" Finnick said excitedly, as he began walking towards his own quarters.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review on any suggestions! Thx  
**

 **Sorry for it being short.**

 **Theme Song:** Fallen Angel (Breaking Benjamin) ***I don't own the song!***


	2. Hunting The Tiger

**Welcome** **back! WARNING: Contains Graphic Scenes! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I tried putting 100% effort into this one. Chapter one has been updated to help understand the 'Legion'**

* * *

Spark couldn't shake the feeling of danger. He had been worrying all throughout today even after countless attempts to ease his mind of that thought, maybe it was just natural instincts? Spark wanted to know. _"Man_ I'm _losing it."_ He thought to himself.

Spark Stood up from his bed, walked slowly over to his bathroom, and leaned against the sink, and stared blankly at his own reflection.

" _Cmon Sparks keep it together."_ He thought to himself as he soaked his face in the warm running water. He grabbed a towel from a nearby rack, and proceeded to dry his furry face. He couldn't help, but sigh as he turned around, and walked back to his bed and laid down slowly. Spark felt himself fall into a deep slumber, and his mind was finally able to relax itself.

Finnick couldn't sleep he's been to busy watching his cloak awaiting deployment, this would be both his, and Sparks biggest operation yet. He never knew he'd reach this far in life, he believed that his destiny was doing what he's doing now. Protecting his country. Plus he'd get to show that his size doesn't matter, but the way he uses his bodies agility, and size as an advantage over his foes.

He was fully prepared for battle, and didn't plan on leaving anything behind. He's never been this anxious in his entire life. It was actually started to exhaust the little fox. He yawned loudly exposing all his sharp teeth.

"Well that's my queue to hit the hay." Finnick said as he laid peacefully in his bed. Unaware of his future fate...

 **0600 Deployment…**

Spark woke up with a grunt. Scratching his head, he slowly looked towards the cloak on his nightstand, his eyes widened.

"Shit!" Spark swore aloud. He quickly got up from his bed and quickly dashed through his closet, pulling out a 'washed' black BDU. Spark tripped over one of his combat boots trying to reach for an undershirt.

"Fuck me." He swore again. As he was about to put on his last boot, the Generals voice rang through the bases PA.

"Colonel Sparks, and Lt. Finnick. Report to 'hanger 2' ASAP!" The General screamed over the PA. "Someone sounds angry." Spark said to himself.

Sparks proceeded to exit his quarters, and jogged down the halls of the HQ's interior. Finally after a few minutes, he finally made it to the exterior, and towards the hanger.

"Sparks where the hell have you been!?" The General yelled furiously. "Sorry sir, I overslept." Spark replied noticing Finnick sitting on an ammo crate.

"Don't say sorry! Just be glad you've made it in the nick of time." He responded. "Okay this custom class Blackhawk, will be transporting you as close as possible to the compound." He said while pointing towards the helicopter.

"And say hello to your pilot Sgt. Brandy." He said while moveing his arm towards a light gray wolf smoking a cigarette while wearing a jacket full of 'peace' signs. "Sup man." He said while taking another shot off his cig.

"Um hello." Spark repiled. "Don't worry he always acts like this." The General whisped into Sparks ear. "Suddenly I don't feel very safe." Spark said aloud.

"Don't worry man, I'm a certified pilot... I think." Brandy responded scratching his chin.

"Enough talking, lets get a move on!" Finnick yelled while hopping onto the Blackhawk. "He's right Colonel get your ass aboard that aircraft." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Spark acknowledged, and quickly jumped aboard the Blackhawk. "Alright you guys ready back there?" Brandy asked from the cockpit.

"Yes cmon already I've been waiting all day!" Finnick replied annoyed. "Chill man we'll be outta here in a few seconds." Brandy replied.

Spark watched as the Blackhawk was towed out of the hanger, and onto a open area. Brandy began fiddling with the controls. "Uh, do any of you know how to power this baby up?" Bandy asked. Spark just face palmed himself.

"Haha! Just playin with ya man." Brandy laughed as he powered up the bird. "This is Milo 4 requesting permission for takeoff, over." Bandy said through his headset.

" _Roger that Milo 4 your clear for takeoff, over."_ Control responded. "Here we go!" Bandy yelled as he started go into vertical takeoff.

Finnick was so excited, his mind was focused on the mission at hand. Spark started to get the sense of worry once more, he suddenly kept catching himself staring Fin down. "Cmon Sparks not now." He said quickly to himself.

"OH NO!" Brandy screamed. Spark instantly looked towards Brandy. "What the fucks wrong?!" Spark yelled. "I dropped my cigarettes... Oh wait neverevermind found em." Brandy sighed in relief. Spark held in a grunt.

"Damn pacifist." Spark quietly said to himself. "Alright guys we should be at our destination in about 4 hours." Brandy said looking back from the cockpit. "So I'd catch up on sleep or something."

Spark couldn't help, think over what his mind was trying to tell him. It was like someone bashing a hammer against his head, and constantly saying 'danger danger' but he wasn't putting his full thought into it.

He pulled out his special M1911. He engraved his full name onto it. It was actually a gift from his drill sergeant back from basic. He was the top graduate of the class. He was offered a job to join the Special Forces Division, but made a personal deal with the military, if they wanted him to join.

From the what Sparks been told, they haven't gone back on they're word.

Finnick gave a quick glance over to his buddy, he noticed him looking upward. Obviously daydreaming about something. Finnick didn't want to intervene with Sparks thoughts, so he focused back at what he's been doing since takeoff, and that was sharpening good'ol Betsy, and her sister Betty. Both, beauties have shed unknown quantities of blood, and been through countless interrogations.

"Hey guys we're just about there, so get ready!" Brandy yelled from the cockpit. Spark snapped out of his trance.

"Has it been 4 hours already?" Spark asked confused. "Yea, you kinda zoned out through the ride." Finnick replied. "Well shit." Spark swore as he began equipping gear, that was authorized for the mission.

Spark attached a silencer to his M1911, and packed a few clips. "You ready Fin?" Spark asked as he loaded an M416. "Ready as I'll every be." He responded.

Brandy, slowly landed the Blackhawk at a fair distance from the compound. "Alright guys have fun out there!" Bandy said over the comms.

"Oh, we will." Finnick responded. "When your ready for extraction give me a knock." Brandy said as he started pulling out. "10-4" Spark responded.

As Spark began walking towards the direction of the compound his radio sprung to life. "Colonel come in this is command." A female voice said over the radio.

"This is Sparks, over." Spark responded. "The General asked me to assist you on your mission." The female responded.

"Great at least he cares." Spark responded chuckling slightly. "I would be so sure Colonel. He wanted me to inform you that if you get captured during the mission. Don't expect a rescue mission." She responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I don't plan on it." He responded smiling. "Alright Colonel, I'll leave it to you on getting to the compound unscathed, Romeo out." She said before, Sparks radio dropped dead.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Finnick said punching Sparks leg. "Whatever you say man." Spark responded. "Just climb on my back, this walk might take a while." Spark said as he kneeled down, and Finnick hopped onto his back.

"Cover my rear will ya." Spark said as he began walking. "Yea yea don't worry I got ya covered." Finnick said over Sparks shoulder.

As Spark continued walking he couldn't help, but look around his surroundings. Sand surrounded his entire eye, he hadn't been told what country they were in, but said it was 'vital' he didn't know.

But it was obviously somewhere in the Middle East. Sparks ears perked up as he heard the sound of a Diesel engine.

"Sounds like a truck." He said to Finnick who was still riding on his back. "Sounds like they're just over that hill in front of us." Finnick responded.

Spark laid himself down and began crawling up the hill until he was above it. "Wow. How convenient." He said as he saw a 4x4 APC drive into the compound.

Looks like our targets stronghold Spark said as he grabbed a pair of binoculars. "Looks like it's full of tangos." Spark said to Finnick, who was now laying next to him.

"Strange looks like a very organized military." Spark said as he zoomed into one of the soldiers who was wearing a black combat vest, and carrying a SCAR-L.

"Well they're no match for us." Finnick confidently said. "Hold you horses bud, they ain't no military. They're mercenaries." Spark said noticing an unfamiliar symbol on one of the soldiers arms.

"Let me see." Finnick said, as Spark passed him the binoculars. "Wait a minute these are Rogue Contractors." Finnick said looking at Spark. "Rogue?" Spark asked confused. "Let's just say they live up to their name." Finnick responded.

"Rogue Special Forces looking to earn a better living for what they do." He added. "So, your saying we could be fighting our own brothers." Spark sadly said. "Yep." Finnick sighed.

Spark stood up and pointed towards the rear of the stronghold. "We'll break in through the rear. Try to keep the casualties to a low, I didn't exactly sign up to kill my own team."

"Alright, there goes my fun." Finnick quietly said. "I heard that." Spark scowled. "What its not like I meant it." Finnick responded in defense. Spark rolled his eyes. "Let's just get moving we don't got all day."

Spark quickly snuck round back, with Finnick tightly gripping onto his back surveying their surroundings. Spark ears perked as he heard two guards conversing with each other "Hold up sounds like two guards up ahead." Spark quietly whispered to Finnick.

"You know something Jack." A hyena said. "What?" Replied a coyote.

"Ever since we left the Rangers, I've been thinking, did we do the right thing?" The hyena said while surveying the area." Depends Raymond, they never respected us. Nor did they care what would happen to us. We were just grunts to them." Jack responded giving Ray a quick glance.

"Yeah, but throwing away our lives for money? We're wanted fugitives by the military." Ray responded with a sigh. "Sometimes you gotta take risks to achieve greater things." Jack replied.

"Still I threw my life away, I won't be able to go back to my home city Zootopia feeling the same." Ray sighed. Jack put a paw on Ray's shoulder.

"Don't worry bud, as long as we stick together we're gonna be alri-." Jack was interrupted by someone striking him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Ray quickly turned around to only to see a fist come right for him striking him across the nose.

That was all Spark needed, as the coyote put a paw on the hyena. Spark quickly jumped behind Jack striking him on the back of the head, knocking him out and quickly throwing a punch at Ray.

While he was occupied grasping his possibly broken nose. Finnick pulled out the grappling hook, and passed it to Spark, who then tripped Ray by kicking him behind one of his legs. Before Ray could retaliate, Spark tied him up incapacitating him.

"Hel- GAHH!." Before Ray could call for help. Spark grabbed him by his snout, sending surge of pain through his body as his partially dislocated jaw was forced shut.

Spark threw Ray back first onto the hot desert sand; before, he stood over him. "Listen bud I don't wanna hurt ya, so you better answer my questions, or I'll force you too." Spark threatened.

Ray scowled at Sparks letting out a muffled "Fuck you" and started laughing. Spark chuckled, and gripped onto Ray's snout harder. Receiving a muffled cry of agony. "I'm gonna let go of your snout, if you cry for help, or scream I won't hesitate to kill you." Ray only nodded.

Spark slowly let go of Ray's snout, and wiped his paw on his uniform to rid it of Ray's blood. "Alright, Ray I presume?" Spark asked, Ray only scowled at him. Spark only chuckled.

"First off, where's Gavic?" Spark asked. "Why don't you go check for yourself." Ray responded spitting a mixture blood, and saliva at Sparks face. "Spark slowly wiped the spit off his face. "I wish it didn't have to come to this." Spark sighed.

"Fin, your up." He said as he gripped Ray's snout again sending blood rushing from Ray's broken nose to Sparks claw.

"About time." Finnick responded, as he took 'Betsy' out of his left leg holister. "Ray meet Betsy. Betsy meet Ray." Finnick said as he slid the knife down Ray's cheek, causing blood to rush out of the fresh new cut. Ray began to squirm in an attempt to stop the torture.

Spark motioned for Finnick to stop. "You ready? Or are ya gonna laugh instead?" Spark taunted. Ray nodded rapidly.

"Good boy, now I gonna ask you again and I expect an answer." Ray nodded submissively causing him to avoid making direct eye contact with Spark.

Ray has never felt so humiliated in his life, being forced to submit to the enemy. No wonder the Rangers never showed him respect, he was only a weak excuse of a solider. "Wheres Gavic?" Spark asked.

"He-He's inside the main building of the stronghold." Ray responded still avoiding eye contact.

"Any thing else that I would like to know?" Spark asked. "No." Ray responded.

Spark stepped off of Ray and began radioing HQ. "HQ , this is Raven do you read?" Spark said. "Loud, and clear Raven. How can I be of assistance?" The female responded.

"We're entering through the rear of the stronghold, I was wondering if you'd be so kind, and scout out the courtyard for activity." Spark replied. "Sure thing Raven, just give me a few minutes."

Ray, watched as his captor seized communications with his Headquarters, and watched as he turned towards him looking over his body before saying. "What am I to do with you." Spark said rubbing his chin.

"Finnick look for a shovel." Spark said looking back to Finnick. Ray instantly began to squirm, and pleded for mercy. "Don't worry pup I'm just playin with ya." Spark said chuckling.

"But I'm still gonna have to make you pay for your betrayal to your country."

Ray's body tensed up after those words. "No hard feeling brother." Spark said as he punched Ray knocking him out.

Spark untied Ray, and dragged him to the stronghold wall, placing him against it in a sitting position. Followed by Him doing the same to Jack. Spark sighed, by Legion-protocol he were to 'dispose' of any enemy solider aware of his existence, because of the possibility of the branch getting leaked into the public, or jeopardize future Legion operations.

But these aren't enemies their my brothers, Spark thought as he lifted his silenced M1911, until the sights hovered over Ray head.

"Brothers don't kill each other." He said as he rested a claw onto the trigger. "No matter the experience."

He thought, as a battle raged over inside Sparks head whether to disobey protocol, or obey it. "I never disobey orders." Spark said aloud as he pulled the trigger, missing Ray's head by an inch. "But I'm no savage animal."

Finnick had the expression of confusion glued to his face. He just witnessed one of the most disciplined soldiers disobey protocol, doing the opposite of what was expected of him.

He watched as he slowly lowered his weapon holstering it. Before turning around looking Finnick dead in the eyes. "Don't speak of this to anyone." Spark said in a threating tone. Finnick only shook his head in confirmation.

"Raven come in." HQ rang. "This is Raven, got my Intel on the courtyard I presume? Over." Spark responded. "You guessed lucky Raven." The female said.

"The courtyard it relatively clear except for the surrounding wall, and the main buildings entrance . I'd suggest looking for an alternate entrance into the main building." The female responded.

"Alright we'll get to it." Spark responded as he just the radio off.

Finnick hopped onto Sparks back with a grunt. He watched as Spark opened the rear door granting both of them access to the courtyard.

Finnick noticed a building that looked more like a mansion than a military structure. Finnick patted Sparks shoulder and pointed towards the building.

Spark quietly snuck over to the side of the building, giving a quick glance to the front door. He saw to bears standing guard talking in Russian accent. "Must be rogue Spetnaz." He quietly whispered to himself.

Spark observed the side of the building, noticing multiple windows. "Pass me the grappling hook will ya." He said to Finnick who immediately tossed him the hook. Spark lunged the towards the closest window.

"Might wanna hang on tight buddy." He said to Finnick. Spark began walking up the wall via grappling hook, as he reached the top he noticed they both ended up in the most luxurious bathroom they've ever see.

"Gavic must be a selfish son of a bitch." Finnick said aloud, receiving a chuckle from Spark. "There's no time for sightseeing lets get a move on." Spark said as he quietly opened the door to reveal an empty bedroom.

"I could go for a nap right about now." Spark joked. Before Finnick could respond, both their ears perked up as they heard an approaching voice coming towards the bedrooms door. "Quick get back inside the bathroom." Finnick said, Spark responded without hesitation.

They both heard the bedroom door open, and multiple footsteps. "What do you mean I'm being hunted down?!" A voice angrily said.

"What's that supposed to mean, how in the fuck did someone leak our private project out?" The voice yelled again. "Goddamnit! Captain I swear if you don't find a way to unfuck this problem I'll have your pelt turned into a rug!"

Spark slowly opened the door until, he saw two armed guards standing on both sides the door, and a very aggressive looking Tiger.

"Why do they always fuck up during my vacation." The Tiger sighed. Spark noticed that the tiger looked similar to Gavic. He pulled out his M1911, and began to take aim before.

"SIR!." A voice came from outside the bedroom. The tiger quickly turned around to see a cheetah run into the room panting. "Sir, w-we got intruders inside the compound." The cheetah said panting.

"How is this possible?!" The tiger snarled. "Patrol found two unconscious guards at the rear exit." The cheetah said now recovering.

"Shit! Guards lockdown the compound nobody gets in or out!" The tiger said while grabbing a bulletproof vest from a closet followed by an M9 pistol. "Get my helicopter here now! I ain't staying here any longer than I have to."

Yes, sir right away, sir." The guards responded before they ran out of the room. Followed shortly by Gavic. Spark quickly exited the bathroom, and began to follow Gavic out of the room, Spark held his M1911 at the ready.

Multiple guards ran down the halls probably to begin setting up defensive positions. He noticed Gavic run through a set of double door. "HQ this is Raven do you read?" Spark said through his comms.

"Loud and clear Raven. Whats with the activity, it looks like someone stirred up a hornets nest." The the female said.

"Well that's why I called. I have Gavic in my sights tell Brandy to get his ass over here ASAP." Spark said. "You mean Milo 4?" The female responded. "Yes whatever, just get him flying over here now. Raven out."

Spark l holstered his M1911, and unstrapped his M416. "Pass me a Flashbang Fin." Spark said looking back. Finnick hesitated "I know what your thinking and I don't like it."

"Trust me on this Fin." Spark assured him. Finnick only nodded and passed a him Flashbang. Spark walked to the entrance of the door, putting an ear against it to calculate the number of hostilities.

"Sounds like a good 17 of them, and from what I hear this is the communication room." Spark said as he removed his ear from the door. "Get ready it's gonna get loud."

Spark pulled the pin waited 2 seconds and kicked open the door allow him to throw the Flashbang inside, causing the Flashbang to explode mid air blinding everyone. Spark heard multiple soliders swear.

He opened fire on any armed guards he saw. His accuracy allowed him to achieve multiple headshots, blowing blood and pieces of brain against the wall behind them.

Once the Flashbang was set off Finnick pulled both his knives from his leg holsters, and used Sparks shoulder to jump towards the closest enemy.

Landing feet first into them and stabbing him, and using the body of the enemy to jump to another. Repeating his previous assassination. Causing his body to end up covered in blood.

Spark kept firing his Assault Rifle with excellent precision. He could hear his breaths after every shot. He didn't even notice the enemy solider, about to get the jump on him.

"Spark watch out!" Finnick yelled. Spark turned around bringing his rifle with him and began firing. The solider was fast enough to push away the barrel causing Spark to fire upward, giving the enemy solider the opportunity to kick Spark right in the gut. Getting a grunt out of him.

Spark tried retaliating with a punch, but was avoided by the solider swiftly moving to the side and tackling Spark headfirst.

Spark felt as his back colided with a table breaking it. The solider immediately began trying to get him into a headlock, but was avoided by Spark digging his sharp claws into the soliders arm; drawing large amounts of blood as his claws penetrated through the the skin of the solider making four descent sized holes.

Spark heard the solider scream in agony. The soldier let go of Sparks head to tend to the four holes in his arm.

Spark quickly stood up and threw punches into the soliders face, and chest. Causing the solider to stagger back.

Spark gave the killing blow, by kicking right into the soliders head causing a sick 'CRACK' to happen.

Spark watched as the solider fell backward onto the floor with a 'thud' and watched as blood poured out of his open mouth.

Spark noticed it was one of the guards that was guarding Gavic, but what really saddened his heart was that the solider had a Legion Phoenix tattoo on the side of his neck.

Finnick watched as the tussle between Spark, and the soldier began. He'd been to busy fighting off the remainder of the hostilities in the room.

After a good 3 minutes of brawling, he saw Spark standing over the corpse of his dead opponent. He watched as he slowly kneeled down and placed a paw on the soliders eyes slowly closing them, before saying. "I wish this never had to happen my friend."

Finnick walked towards Spark, who was still kneeling down. "What's wrong?" Finnick asked confused.

Spark moved the rogue Legions head to the side exposing his tattoo. "Ohh fuck me!" Finnick quickly said backing away slowly. Spark began digging under Legions operatives vest, looking for his dog tags if he had one.

Luckily he was wearing them Spark pulled them off his neck. "Jonathan Camp." Spark said gaining Finnicks attention. "Didn't he go MIA a few months back?" Finnick asked.

"Yea the young lad did and now we know where to. I wish I could have known I could have talked some sense into the boy."

"We need to look for Gavic." Finnick said. "Yea I know, where did that fucker go." Spark angrily said.

"Um, I think he may have gone through the window..." Finnick said pointing towards an open window. "He's mine." Spark said as he began walking towards the window. "Let's hurry up before he gets his ass outta here."

Spark climbed out of the window which led to a outdoor set of stairs. Spark heard a helicopter approaching from the distance.

"Is that Brandy?" Finnick asked. Spark listened closely, his eyes widened. "We need to hurry our asses up, there's an enemy Hind inbound." Spark said as he started running up the stairs.

"How the hell can you tell its a Hind?" Finnick asked amazed.

"Trust me, I've heard to many Hinds in my life to not tell the difference. Plus, It's an aquired talent." Spark said giving a slight chuckle.

"Aquired huh? I'll keep that in mind." Finnick chuckled as well.

As both the Legionnaires reached the roof of the 'mansion' they saw Gavic in the middle of a helipad looking straight at them with 10 guards with weapons aimed at them. "Surrender Gavic, there's nowhere to run!" Spark yelled as he aimed his weapon into the crowd.

"Why would I do that? When I could change the world!" Gavic yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Spark yelled confused.

"World domination my boy controlling the world! With just the pedals of a flower to create the ultimate bio-weapon!" Gavic laughed evilly.

"And you, my dear boys can help me create a new world, and I promise to provide you with riches beyond your wildest dreams." Gavic offered.

"I think we'll have to pass Gavic." Spark said applying pressure to the trigger. "That's to bad." Gavic said as an Mi-25 appeared and began hovering behind Gavic "Fire at will." Gavic shouted the enemy soilders fired without hesitation.

"Duck!" Finnick shouted while Spark preform the duck. As Spark was about to tak aim at Gavic from behind cover it was too late Gavic jumped into the Hinds troop bay.

"Shit we're to late!" Spark angrily swore. "What do you me-." Finnick was cut off by the sound of the Hind firing its rockets into the building, and followed by a few being launched towards them.

"Shit we need to get the fuck outta he-" a rocket impoded next to them sending shrapnel flying everywhere, Spark felt an unbearable pain surge from his right leg to the rest of his body.

He looked at his leg only to see a small piece of metal protruding from it. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Spark yelled as blood gushed from his leg. "Finnick are you alright?!" Spark screamed.

No answer...

"Finnick what's your status!?"

No answer...

"Fin answer me GODDAMNIT!"

No answer...

Spark gave up screaming, and began moving his paws on the ground in search of his friend. He suddenly felt his paw land on something furry, and began tugging whatever his paw found. He saw Finnicks body through the dust.

Blood was pouring from the top of his head and was presumed dead, but luckily Spark saw the weak motion of Finnicks chest moving up and down. Spark saw as the Mi-25 flew overhead leaving the area to a safer location.

Spark heard the footsteps as the soliders began approaching their cover. He held Finnick in a protective cradle.

Spark was about to give up all hope until heard another helicopter approaching there location. He laid his head back and smiled as the familiar sound of a Blackhawk flew overhead.

"Eat some lead!" Brandy yelled into comms. He began firing the side mounted 20mm cannons.

The soilders didn't have have time to react as the large rounds impacted them creating large gapping holes. "Thought you were a pacifist." Spark weakly said into the comms. "Sometimes pacifists gotta kick a little ass." Brandy responded. Spark chuckled.

Spark felt his vision starts to fade as he saw multiple legionnaires jumping out of the helicopter carrying a stretcher.

He felt his vision completely go black as he was loaded onto the stretcher. Memories flooded his mind, memories of his childhood, Finnick, and his career.

He remembered giving an oath to never reveal any association with the Legion. He even remembered when he first met Finnick. He remembered his parents.

Life really takes you far.


	3. Undesired Arrangements

**Hello again! Sorry for the long delay in the previous chapter, but please enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to send me feedback. Thanks again!**

* * *

Light seeped into Sparks eyes as he began to come back to his senses. He felt very comfortable like he's been sleeping on clouds, he began to flutter his eyes letting in the burning light.

He also began to move his appendages to stretch, he heard and felt multiple pops. He felt as if he's been in bed for two days straight, but he wasn't complaining.

Spark eyes were finally able to adapt to the bright light, allowing him to finally fully open his eyes.

He looked around noticing the orange, and red Phoenix making up the Legion flag in the room, he immediately knew he was in the Legions built in base hospital.

Spark tried to move to a sitting position on the edge of his bed, but was stopped by an incredible pain in his right leg.

Spark didn't even notice the bloodied cast on his right leg. "Fuck me and my luck." Spark chuckled.

He laid back down knowing that the cast was going to prevent him from going anywhere. Which sadly leaves him stuck with the smell of sweat from his body.

"I could really go for a good shower right about now." Spark said sniffing his armpits.

Spark began looking around his bed looking for something to do. He was able to find a remote for his rooms TV.

"Wonder what's on." Spark said to himself, as he scrolled through the channels. "Today on Dr. Phil. Fat kid slaps his mother!" The shows announcer said. Spark chuckled, but continued scrolling through the channels.

"Welcome back to Mammals Got Talent." The announcer said. Spark decided to stick around a little longer. "Our next contestant is... Ms. Jennifer!" The audience began applauding as the female Zebra walked across the stage.

"Thank you so much for having me!" The Zebra said throwing kisses out to the judges and crowd. After a few minutes of introduction, she finally presented her talent being a singer. As she began to sing the first few words.

A donkey with bushy hair pushed his buzzer and said. "This is absolutely horrible!"

Spark switched the channel in outrage. He heard as the door to his room open, and was followed by a set of footsteps.

He watched as a light gray female Wolf walk into the room looking surprised when she saw him. "So, your finally awake?" She asked.

"Yup, but may I ask who are you?" Spark asked as he looked over her body obviously admiring her structure.

"You seriously don't recognize my voice?" She asked as she pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. "Aren't you that radio girl?" Spark responded as memories resurfaced.

"Hey, you guessed right." She chuckled. "But it's Diana." She said as lifted her paw for a pawshake. Spark happily Obliged gripping her paw tightly, causing Diana to blush.

"So, how long have I been out?" Spark asked. "Just one day." She answered. "But I'd expected you to be out longer with the condition you were in." She said. "But I guess I was wrong." She added.

"What about Finnick?" Spark asked worried. Diana stayed silent for a few seconds, before answering.

"He was in critical condition when you guys arrived. He was immediately sent in for surgery, and from what I heard he was going to be decommissioned." She said. "Wait what do you mean decommissioned?!" Spark said angrily.

"I don't know, but they where going to transport him to a civilian hospital later this week; if he got better."

Spark immediately began forcing himself out of bed, he didn't care for the unbearable pain in his leg all that mattered was getting to Finnick.

Diana then tried to stop him, by talking sense into him, which he only ignored. She then tried to hold him down on the bed, but her strength was inferior to his.

As he stood up, and began limping towards the door, she grabbed onto his abdomen and began tugging him.

"Get off me!" Spark yelled. "No, your gonna hurt yourself!" She responded as she tried tugging harder. Spark angrily snarled at her, but she ignored the threat.

"I NEED HELP!" She screamed trying to catch the attention of any nurses, or doctors outside the room.

After a few seconds of calling for help a doctor heard the distress call, and immediately called for backup. "Colonel please! Lay back down. Don't make this any harder than it has to be!" The doctor advised Spark as he began to push him back into the room.

"Dont make this any harder for me!" Spark snapped at the doctor. Two female nurses followed by two unarmed Legionnaires entered the room.

Spark noticed one of the nurses holding an injector, he knew it was tranquilizer.

Both Legion soliders began to assist on subduing the frantic, and enraged Husky. "Please, sir! Stop." One of the Legion soldiers pleded.

"Just hold him down damnit!" The other Legion solider yelled. The combined strength of the six mammals was enough to to tire Spark out. He began to feel his feet slid backwards as he tried to push forward.

As Spark was pushed back onto the bed he held down, as the nurse readied the tranquilizer. Spark tried fighting back, but was to exhausted to. Spark saw as the needle neared his neck.

"Stop this at once!" Someone yelled from the door. Everyone looked towards the door to see a large decorated bear. "Sir!" Both legionnaires saluted the General.

"At ease men, please return to your posts, I have business to discuss with the Colonel. "Right away sir!" They both said walking out of the room.

"And I'd like to request for everyone to leave the room." He ordered. Shortly after, everyone left the room, with Diana giving Spark a quick glance before exiting the room.

"Colonel I believe the news of Finnick was leaked to you?" The General said standing in front of Sparks bed. "Yes it has, sir. And I dont approve of this." Spark said. "

Well, we don't have any choice. The shrapnel that impacted Finnicks head caused severe brain trauma. From what I been informed, he'll be suffering from PTSD, and have increased aggravation.

"The General said. "So, your telling me your afraid, his newly developed mental illnesses would effect him in combat?" Spark said.

"Yes, the Legion won't be able to use him any longer, and we were gonna send him to a civilian hospital to recover, then be discharged into civilian life." The General answered.

"But there's a problem. According to records he has no one to go back to." The General said. Spark sighed. "Someone's not gonna be very happy."

"But I have a suggestion." The General said gaining Sparks attention. "It involves our agreement." The General added. "Where's this going?" Spark asked.

"Let me put it this way. If we deploy him into Zootopia, and assign him to 'watch over' your contact. High Command will allow him to keep his title as a Legion operative, and still be considered active duty." The General said handing Spark a sheet of paper.

"But you'll have to agree to be seperated as partners, and agree to be issued a new Legion operative as a partner." The General added.

Spark was dumbfounded, letting Finnick watch over Nick, and be issued a new partner?" It was madness to him, but yet he had no other choice; if Finnick wanted to remain an operative.

"Fine." Spark said as he signed the agreement. "Don't worry if anything ever happens to him, he'll have the Legion looking after him." The General assured him. "

The day he fully recovers is when he's going to be 'deployed', and I need you to fly with him to fill him in with the details."

The Genral began leaving the room, when Spark suddenly called him. "General! He escaped." Spark said lowering his head.

"We know, but sources say he retreated to a neighboring country." The General said. "Which is..." Spark tried asking.

"Sorry Spark classified until further notice." The General said. "But you said that last time." Spark frowned. "Until further notice Sparks." He said before leaving the room.

 **2 days later...**

After about two days, Spark as allowed to leave his room to visit his buddy. Diana had the pleasure of wheeling Spark to Finnicks room.

"I can't thank you again Diana for putting up with me." Spark said looking back from his wheelchair. "No problem. Besides you would do the same for me." She responded.

As they where going down the long hallway; full of doors, and doctors. They can across a glass windowed room. With a small Fennec Fox laying on a white bed.

The small Fox, also had bloody bandages wrapped around his head, only leaving his ears exposed. "Damn Fin, your a mess." He said aloud while looking through the window.

"Well, he did have a piece of metal hit him across the head." Diana said. "Still I never thought I'd see him like this." Spark sighed.

Diana opened the door to the room to allow her to roll Spark inside. "Thanks again for bringing me here Diana." Spark said. "Like I said you'd do the same for me."

Spark watched as Finnick slept peacefully. Not knowing about the shit storm that's he's gonna have to face when he wakes up.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be doing me the biggest favor of my life."

After a few minutes with Finnick, they were kindly asked to leave so they could do examinations on Finnick. Spark agreed with a sigh, but didn't let Finnicks condition put him down.

"Hey, Diana can you take me to the outdoor practice pad?" Spark asked. "Why, you can't really do crap with that leg." Diana said confused.

"So I can be entertained duhh." Spark said jokingly. "Whatever you say." Diana laughed, as she began strolling Spark towards the outdoor training pads.

Once they reached exterior of the base and towards the pads. Spark dug through his wheelchairs storage bags and pulled a pair of sunglasses; unfolding them, and equipping them.

"Sunny today, eh?" Spark said. "Supposed to be in the mid 90's today." Diana said. "Eh, I've been in worse." Spark responded.

As they approached the training pads, Spark saw multiple operatives engaging in hand to hand combat. As they got closer one of the operatives noticed Spark, and quickly saluted, and yelled. "Officer on deck!" Immediately everyone stood at attention saluting Sparks. Except one crossed armed cheetah who was smirking.

"At ease, soliders." Spark said. The operatives shortly then continued on with their training; As the cheetah approached Spark still smirking.

"Ah, Spark out and about, I see." The cheetah said chuckling. "Colonel! I see your still kicking around, after your little 'incident' in Russia." Spark said smirking.

"Hey, I didn't know her dad was the president of fucking Russia." Carter said throwing his arms into the air.

"And, I told you call me Carter instead."

"Well, just be lucky you didn't have your ass shot off running back to friendly territory." Spark said chuckling.

"So, how's the leg?" Carter asked crossing his arms. "Hurts like hell, but I ain't complaining." Spark said looking down at his casted leg.

"Well at least you didn't get yourself killed. The brass would have been devastated if you came back in bloody pieces." Carter said patting Sparks shoulder.

"Yea, but sadly we're gonna lose a good mammal." Spark said sighing slightly. "What do you mean?" Carter asked confused.

"LT. Finnick, is getting permanently deployed, unless told otherwise." Spark said.

"Sad, I remember when we had our first bar fight." Carter said chuckled.

"What was it about?" Spark asked. "Let's just say I learned never to call the bugger a walking children's toy again." Carter said looking towards the pads.

"So, young yet so old." Carter said unfolding his arms. "I'll see you around Sparky, and you miss?" Carter said lifting his paw for Diana.

"Diana." She said handing a paw to him; which he promptly kissed. "Well, I'll be seeing you two around." He said as he began walking towards the bases main complex. Spark only lifted a paw in acknowledgement.

"That Carter guy is pretty hot." Diana said teasing Spark. "Don't get any ideas Diana, besides your my helper." Spark said.

"Someone's doesn't like me flirting." She said giggling. Spark only blushed under his fur.

Spark went back to watching the fight between two operatives. One being a Fox and the other a Dingo.

Spark watched as the light gray Fox held his arms, and paws in a Fighter Stance, while the other Dingo stood in a Basic Warrior Stance.

Both stances looked similar, but each had their differences and similarities. Each opponent started off by looking each other in the eye trying to mentally show dominance, but once they both rejected surrender, they began closing in on each other.

The Dingo took the first punch which was blocked by the Foxes fist, and shortly followed by the Fox throwing a punch which was also blocked.

The Dingo maintained constant eye contact with the Fox making sure to keep his paws parallel to his chin.

"Give up, mate." The Dingo said in an Australian accent. "You wish." The Fox responded, before he threw another punch that was quickly blocked by, both of the Dingos fists; the Fox took the opportunity to use his other free fist to hit the Dingo right on his side.

The Dingo staggered backwards, but still held his ground. He moved toward the Fox swiftly, before catching the Fox off guard by moving to the left, but moved back right tricking him; the opportunity allowed him to throw a punch at the Foxes stomach.

The Fox growled angrily. "Two can play it that game." He said.

Spark continued watching both mammals fight. If he could walk, he'd knock them both out, by himself. "Do you actually get entertained by this?" Diana asked.

"Yea, helps pass the time if you ask me." He answered.

The Fox began rushing the Dingo moving around him swiftly hitting him in any exposed areas.

The Dingo used his hearing to plan his next move. He heard quick steps approaching from his rear, and quickly kicked backwards. Hitting the Fox right on the chest; sending him flying backwards.

He quickly stood up, and without warning ran for a tackle which he successfully executed. As the Dingo fell onto the pad; the Fox grabbed him in a headlock. Similar to what the rogue Legionnaire did to Spark.

The Dingo desperately tried to escape, but was futile in his attempts. "Give up, mate?" The Fox mocked in the Dingos accent.

"N-No I-I don't!" He yelled as he pushed his head backwards into the Foxes nose causing him to release the Dingo so he could grasp his bleeding nose.

The Dingo gave one last kick to the Foxes chest throwing him out the pad boundaries, and securing victory.

Spark watched as multiple Legionnaires, including the Dingo help the Fox. "Good fight, mate." The Dingo said holding a paw out to him.

The Fox looked at his paw before saying. "Same to you." And shook his paw.

Spark smiled not every Legion solider is a cold-heartless bastard; it is what Spark admires.

Yes this could have been a real life situation, but it wasn't a real fight. Sportsmanship is keen to developing relationships with other Legionaries.

Friends are important in the battlefield, even if they may ruin your effectiveness in combat due to a devastating moment, or death, but you never know, they may be the only one to answer your crys of distress.

"Can we go inside already; the Suns Ray's are burning through my fur." Diana whined. "On a perfect day like this?" Spark chuckled. Diana only scowled at him.

"Okay, but your rolling yourself around." Diana said. "Fine, we can go inside." Spark grunted.

Diana smiled in glee, and began rolling Spark back into the the base. Spark took off his shades; carefully folding them and putting them away in his wheelchairs bag.

"Finally! I could go for a glass of water right now." Diana said panting. "Here, I always carry a spare bottle with me." Spark said, as he dug through his wheelchairs side bag.

"Wow, are your always this prepared?" Diana asked, as Spark handed her the bottle water. "Never know when it might come in handy." Spark said chuckling.

 **Unknown Location...**

A Tiger was standing in the middle of a conference room, with a shadowed figure standing next to him.

"So, your telling me, Legion is harboring an elite solider who fits qualifications for my plan?" Gavic asked the figure. "Yes" The figure responded.

"And who might that be." Gavic asked raising an eyebrow. The figure threw pictures onto the table, they were standing next to.

"Colonel Sparks. Ranked number one on the Legions asset list." The figure said. "Huh, looks familiar." Gavic said.

"The bastard blew your fucking 'get-away' home!" The figure yelled. Gavic frowned after remembering the terrible loss of a mansion.

"I have to ask, how are you getting this information?" Gavic questioned. "I have an inside man in the Legion." Answered.

"Anyways, he is currently not fit for duty and has lost his partner. I have the opportunity to gain his trust to the point where, he does with his life. Maybe we can convert him, he'll be a reliable asset to us." The dark figure said.

"How do you know he'll convert to us that easily?" Gavic said crossing his arms. "Oh, he won't, but we'll make him." The figure said chuckling.

"Get the men preped for building a decoy bio-weapons storage facility, I have a plan to hopefully make it a reality."

"Why? My soilders could easily capture him without a decoy." Gavic said. "No, they'll have him evacuated immediately, if their main base were to be attacked." The figure said.

"But; if we make it believable, then maybe we can pull my plan off." The figure said. "And how would you make it believable." Gavic asked.

"Simple, have your men build a sizable storage, and when I'm ready, I'll say it's a storage depot carrying your Bio-Weapons necessities." The figure said.

"I'll recommend him to be assigned for the operation. And when the time is right we'll seize him." He added, as he clenched his paws at the last three words.

"Alright, I hope I can trust you on this." Gavic said.

"Trust me, my plans never fail."


	4. Friends And Spies

**Hello! I hope, y'all are enjoying my story so far! Like I said before, don't be afraid to send me feedback.**

* * *

It's been another 3 days since Spark visited Finnick. From what he heard, Finnick finally woke up, but what really made him nervous about talking to Finnick was that, Spark was gonna be the first one to break the news to the little guy.

Spark sat nervously outside Finnicks room. One of the doctors covered the window with a black blanket for some unknown reason, but wasn't something to really get worked over.

"Colonel Sparks, LT. Finnick is ready." A female nurse said giving Spark a warm smile. Spark nodded in acknowledgement, and stood up grasping his crunches. Sadly, Diana had to work today. Apparently she's assisting a squad of Legionnaires on an important scouting mission somewhere in the Middle East. So, Sparks had the honors of carrying his own bottom around.

Once, Spark entered the room the nurse closed the door behind him leaving him alone with an upset looking Fennec Fox. "Hey buddy, how's it goin." Spark said nervously. "How do you think I'm doing?" Finnick grunted. Spark gulped before saying. "Are you feeling better?"

Finnick didn't respond, he was to angry about the situation he was in. "Finnick are you alright?" Spark asked.

"Why are you anxious Sparks." Finnick wrongly responded. "What do you mean anxious?" Spark responded looking more nervous than ever. "Your hiding something Spark, tell me." Finnick scowled.

Spark readied himself to tell Finnick the newly developed arrangements. "Fine, but before I do, I need you to calm down and relax." Spark said pulling up a chair infront of the bed.

"Is it really gonna be that bad?" Finnick said looking a little angrier. "Well, you can say that." Spark responded.

Spark took a deep breath before saying. "Fin, buddy I'm sorry to say this, but under the Generals jurisdiction, your no longer my partner, and are to be deployed solo to a protection mission that may, or may not last forever." Spark sighed.

Spark watched as, Finnick stayed sitting motionless with his mouth open. Finnick was shocked at what Spark just said. His mind was in scrambles processing the new information. Finnick blinked his eyes before saying. "So, I'm no longer allowed to participate in Legion operations."

"Well, sorta." Spark shrugged and making an anxious smile. "Why don't you tell the General that I'm okay!?" Finnick said angrily trying to find a solution.

"I can't okay! I'm already in enough frustration as it is, with choosing this new partner bullshit!" Spark said angrily as well.

"Wait... Your replacing ME?!" Finnick said more aggravated than before. "N-No! It's not like that." Spark said realizing what he just said.

"Yes it is, your afraid of my new anger issues." Finnick said remembering what one of his doctors said. "Trust me, I never wanted to sign the agreement!" Spark said.

"S-Signed?" Finnick said. "Oh shit, I should have not said that." Spark thought face-palming. "You fucking signed an agreement!?" Finnick said growing dangerously aggravated, which only made Spark more agitated.

"Why didn't you just tear that piece paper in half!" Finnick shouted now standing up on the bed. "Because; if I did you'd be sleeping under a fucking bridge. ALONE!" Spark shouted.

Finnick was shocked at what Spark just said, but he knew it was true. He knew he was alone. He knew that he was a risk to Sparks safety. He knew he'd get them both killed.

"What's the mission?" Finnick sighed as he sat down on the bed. "I-I'm sorry Finnick..." Spark said lowering his head.

"Just tell me the damn mission!" Finnick responded. Spark flinched at his sudden outburst about wanting to continue on with the mission. "Do you remember that 'contact' I told you about?" Spark said.

"Oh, the Fox?" Finnick said. "Yea, him, anyway the General found out a way to keep you in the Legion database, and for you to keep your title, so if you take this job you'll be doing me a yourself and me favor."

Finnick remembered some of the story about this Fox Spark cared about, Finnick didn't care; if he was gonna be watching over this Fox as long as it's something Spark cares about, he'll take the mission. Besides that's what friends are for.

"I accept the mission." Finnick said proudly. "Thank you Finnick! I'll never forget the good times we had." Spark said smiling. "Neither will I." Finnick said returning a smile.

"You'll be deployed when the doctors say your clear for discharge, and I'll be briefing you with further details mid flight." Spark said as he began standing up grasping his crunches under each armpit.

"I'll be seeing you around buddy." Spark said as he began exiting the room. "Alright, make sure you pick someone you can trust." Finnick said as Spark walked out of the room. "I will." Spark whispered in acknowledgement.

After a few minutes of walking Spark reached the designated location the General said the choosing would take place; it was actually one of the many gyms build into the base.

"Sparks, I see you've arrived." The General said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Spark sarcastically said. "Take a seat." The General said pointing his paw towards a chair next to him. "Thanks."

Five Legionaries stood in line facing Spark and the General. "These are the five soldiers who qualified for the position. "The General said. Spark didn't recognize any of the Legionaires except one.

"Carter what are ya doing here?" Spark asked surprised. "Well, I saw the flyer and thought why the heck not, so I came to see if I qualify, and apparently I did." Carter responded. "Well, lucky you." Spark responded chuckling.

"Who are the two highest scoring Legionaries?" Spark asked the General. "Colonel Carter, and a Captain Mike." He responded. "Okay the rest of you are dismissed." Spark told other remaining Legionaires, they quickly saluted, and quickly exited the room.

"Okay, you both had perfect scores on marksmanship, PT, CQC, and tactical usage." Spark said as he looked through a sheet of paper. "The question is, who's the better soldier."

Carter gave a quick glance at the Captain next to him, he was a very build male Lynx. Strangely, Carter never noticed the Lynx anywhere around which really confused him, but not to the point to of suspicion.

"Captain Mike you records are clean. "Carter I think you know what the Legion put on your record." Spark said chuckling. "Like I said, I didn't know her father was the president of Russia." Carter said crossing his arms. "Well, I won't hold it against you." Spark said chuckling again.

Carter glanced at the Lynx once more, noticing he looked annoyed, after Spark said he wouldn't hold his crime against him.

"You look a little angry, are you alright?" Carter asked the Lynx, but he didn't respond. Cater only shrugged it off, but he wasn't the only one to notice it. Spark watched as the Captain ignored a higher ranking officers question, and had no remembrance of the Captain anywhere which made Spark suspicious of him, and devised of a plan to see if he was a 'spy'.

Spark stood up from his chair grasping his crunches once again. "Spark what are you doing?" The General asked. "Gonna congratulate our winner." Spark said as he began walking towards the Mike, and Carter.

Carter watched as Spark approached them both. He noticed the Lynx tense his arms; if like he was preparing to grab something.

"Mike and Carter, you've all probably worked very hard to get here, but sadly I can only trust one of you." Spark said looking at both Carter and Mike. "Sorry Mike, but I chose Carter."

Once Spark said those last three words, Mike instantly pulled out a combat knife, and was about to stab Spark, before Carter stopped him dead mid way. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with knives." Carter said smirking.

The Lynx had shock plastered all over his face, and tried using his free hand to hit Carter, but was grabbed by Carters other free hand. "Oh no you don't mister." Carter said as he tripped him using his right leg, before subduing him. "General would you mind?" Spark asked. "Already called." He responded.

After a few minutes three fully armed Legion soliders entered the room. "Looks like we caught ourselves a filthy spy." One the Legion soilders said, as he picked up the Lynx, and cuffing him. "Sir, would you like me to set up an interrogation room for our guest?" One of the Legionaires asked.

"Yes please, and make sure he's 'comfortable'." Spark said mishchievouly. "Yes, sir!" The solider responded before leaving with the prisoner being dragged along by the other two Legionaries.

"Thanks by the way." Spark sighed. "No problem." Carter responded. "Shall we?" Spark said moving his head towards the exit. "Yea, let's go see what our little Captain knows." Carter responded.

"General?" Spark asked looking towards the bear. "No you two have fun." He responded. "Okay, let's have some fun." Carter said mishchievouly rubbings his paws together.

Finnick laid quietly in his room, thinking over his possibly new lifestyle. He never hoped he'd be somewhat 'retired' like this. Maybe it's a good thing? Maybe the civilian lifestyle is gonna aid in his mentally. Still; it wasn't what he was meant to do, he probably would never change, but if this was his last mission then he'd do it with pride.

"Hello Lieutenant. How are you feeling?" A doctor asked while walking into the room. "Like I've been ravaged by an elephant." Finnick jokingly responded. "Sounds painful, but nothing painkillers can't fix." The doctor chuckled.

Finnick chuckled as well. "Okay I'm just gonna remove your bandages, and see how the stitches are holding up." The doctor said as he stood next to the bed, paws getting to work on removing the bandages.

"Looks good Lieutenant." The doctor complemented. "Thanks doc, but call me Finnick." Finnick responded.

"Alright Finnick, I believe you should be clear for discharge by tomorrow; if you don't do anything to drastic that is." The doctor said as he wrapped Finnicks head with new bandages.

"Like what?" Finnick asked. "Like getting ravaged by an elephant." The doctor said laughing. Finnick couldn't help, but laugh along with the doctor.

The doctor wiped a tear from his eye as he dug through one of the cabinets pulling out a bottle of painkillers, and dropped two pills in his paw, before getting a cup of water from a sink.

"Here you go." The doctor said handing him the pills, and cup. Finnick put on pill in his mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down and repeated the process with the other pill.

"Thanks doc, I feel much better." Finnick said smiling. "Just doing my job Lieutenant." The doctor returning a smile.

"Let me get this blasted blanket off your window." The doctor said as he removed the blanket covering the window.

"Why did you guys even put; it there?" Finnick asked. "Well, to help you rest, the lights in the hallway are always on for safety reasons; it was actually my idea. I thought you'd like to sleep in a dark room." The doctor responded as he folded the blanket.

"Yea, thanks." Finnick said as the doctor was about to leave. "Your welcome just get some rest." The doctor said leaving the room.

Finnick was once again left alone in the room. "Rest Finnick rest." He said to himself as he laid comfortably in his bed. Promptly falling asleep.

 **This little scene wasn't written by me so yea... Also, mini gore warning.**

"GAHH! I'm not telling you SHIT!" The Lynx yelled as Carter stuck a knife through one of his paws. "Who do you work for, I ain't gonna ask you again!" Carter yelled.

"Fuck you!" The Lynx screamed. "Fine we'll have to do this the hard way." Carter said as he readied the knife over the Lynxes other paw and striking his paw straight down the middle. The Lynx screamed in agony as fresh crimson blood rushed from the wound.

Spark and Carter were inside an interrogation room with their new 'toy' who was strapped to a chair. Carter did all the heavy work while Spark sat infront of the Lynx watching the show, and interrogating the Lynx.

"Just kill me already!" The Lynx pleaded. "Not until you tell us who you work for." Spark said crossing his good leg over the damaged one. "You fools don't know who your dealing with!" The Lynx yelled spitting at Spark face. Spark slowly wiped the saliva from his cheek and said. "Last person who did that to me regretted it."

Spark snapped his fingers. Carter then kicked the chair backwards creating a yelp from the Lynx as he fell on the floor. Carter towered over the and kneeled down grasping one of the Lynxs long ears.

"I wonder how you would look without these." Carter said evilly. The Lynx began squirming trying to break free, as the knife tip neared his ear.

"OKAY OKAY, I'll talk!" The Lynx yelled defeated. Carter picked up the chair Lynx stilled strapped down on its legs. "Who do you work for." Spark asked again. The Lynx tried to scowl at Spark, but found it hard to look up at him.

"Let me guess Gavic sent you." Spark guessed. Carter looked at the Lynx waiting for him to answer. "That lousy excuse for a leader!?" The Lynx said laughing.

"Who would want to work for that greedy bastard? He's pathetic!" The Lynx said still laughing. "All he only cares about himself the only reason he owns a private army is cause he has money."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Spark said bitterly. "I work for a more noble military we have honor unlike you pieces of shit!" The Lynx yelled with pride.

"We're the worlds saviors! We're all over the world. We won't stop until people like you are dead." The Lynx said in a deadly voice. "Who are you?" Spark said becoming aggravated. "We're peacekeepers creating a better earth through power!"

"We are W.O.L.F!"

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter was to short, anyways I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Love: Sparks X)**


	5. New Life

**Hello! Come back for more eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to leave me any ideas.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location...**

Gavic was enjoying a cup of tea in his office, until he was interrupted as his 'Cell Phone' began ringing. "This better be good!" He said aloud annoyed.

"Who is it." He said into the phone. "Your friend." A dark voice said through the phone. "Oh it's you. How's it going so far?" Gavic asked.

"We may have a problem." The voice responded. "What do you mean? Have you been detected?" Gavic asked a little worried.

"No... W.O.L.F have finally decided to throw their curtains open." The voice said. "Shit, well keep on doing what your doing I'll find a way to deal with them." Gavic responded.

"You better, because they almost killed our asset." The voice said angrily. "I will, just focus on the mission at hand." Gavic said hanging up.

"More bloody work." Gavic said as he stood up leaving his cup of tea on his table. "And I was hoping for a day off." He complained as he left his office towards his communications room. "This Spark better be worth it."

 **Legion HQ...**

Spark was finally able to walk around without a crunch, though he still had mild pains on his leg. After a day of investigations the Legion were finally able to gain Intel about this 'W.O.L.F' organization, they go by 'Worldwide Offensive Logistics Force'.

Sparks was worried about the situation at hand with these maniacs. The Lynx that tried killing Spark committed suicide in his cell, but he told the Legion enough information.

They're evil plan for 'World peace through power' wasn't something to be ignored.

Spark had something else important to do, before he got to work.

"Hey Fin you ready." Spark asked as he walked into Finnicks room. "Yea, I guess." Finnick responded sadly.

He was wearing civilian clothing issued to him by the General; it was just a shorts and a T-shirt, but told Spark he wouldn't need them for long.

As they left the room towards their designated hanger. "Spark, I just wanted to say thank you for the opportunities you've given me." Finnick said looking up at Spark.

"I should be thanking you for putting up with me all these years." Spark said looking down at Finnick.

"Yea, I just wish there was a way to prevent this from happening." Finnick frowned. "Don't worry buddy life doesn't always go your way, you just gotta make the best of it." Spark said rubbing Finnicks head with a paw.

"Hey, what I tell ya about rubbing your filthy paws on my head." Finnick smirked. "I forgot." Spark chuckled.

"So, who's your new partner?" Finnick asked. "Carter." Spark responded. "Your kidding me right? He doesn't even know how to control himself around women." Finnick chuckled.

"Well, he did save my life." Spark added. "What do you mean?" Finnick asked. "Well when I was picking my new partner; it was between Carter, and a Lynx. The Lynx turned out to be a Hitman who played as a spy for god knows how long." Spark explained.

"To make a long story short; if Cater wasn't there I would be hell." Spark said chuckling.

"Finnick was shocked that all of this developed while he was recovering, but as long as Spark was okay, he was okay with Carter being his partner.

The duo finally reached the exterior of the base and towards one of the hangers. Spark saw a the same Blackhawk that was used to transport him and Finnick into their last operation, and noticed the General standing a few feet away from it.

"Colonel, Lieutenant." The Genral said looking at both Spark and Finnick.

"Sir!" They both said saluting him. "At ease." The General said. "Finnick I'm sorry this has to happen, but I want you to know I always respected you and your loyalty towards the Legion, I wanted to personally wish you luck." He said looking at Finnick.

"Thank you, sir; it means a lot to hear it coming from you." Finnick responded. "Now let's get this underway, you remember your pilot right?" The General asked.

"Hey it's you guys again how's it goin?" Brandy said aloud. "Yea, I believe we do." Spark responded to the General. "Well then get going." He said.

"Yes, sir!" Both Finnick and Spark said, before they began walking towards the helicopter. As Spark was about to walk past the General, the General grabbed him by the arm.

"Remember what I told you make it believable, I left a tranquilizer rifle behind your seat." He whispered into Sparks ear, before letting him go. Spark nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yea, let's get this show on the roll." Brandy said as he hoped into the cockpit of the helicopter. Spark and Finnicked hoped into the troop bay taking their seats and strapping in, Finnick decided to sit right next to Spark knowing; it might be a while, before he'd be able to talk to him again.

Spark noticed Finnicks strange behavior. From what he knew Finnick would never sit this close to anyone.

"Something wrong?" Spark asked confused. "No, I'm just getting comfortable for the 5 hour flight." Finnick responded. Spark blushed at what Finnick said, but lucky wasn't red enough to be seen through his fur. "Oh, okay." Spark responded awkwardly.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Brandy asked from the cockpit. "Yea, we're ready." Spark responded.

The helicopter was taxied onto a large open part of the bases runway. Brandy did his systems checks before asking for clearance for takeoff, which was granted. "Here we go!" Brandy said aloud as he began to pull the helicopter upwards.

"Spark watched as Finnick began fiddling with the fur on Sparks arm making Spark feel more awkward. "

Spark can you tell me about your buddy again?" Finnick asked, Spark froze when Finnick said that. He didn't like talking about it, but since; it was gonna be awhile till they see each other again he decided he'd retell his story.

"Alright." Spark responded with a sigh. "Finnick smiled with glee at Sparks response.

"I remember when I was about 10 years old when I was walking home from one of my friends get togethers, I remember walking down the sidewalk when I heard whimpering; it was around 10 in the afternoon, so I thought; it was a monster or something, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I followed the sound.

I looked around these set of stairs. I saw a reddish Fox crying. I felt pity for the lad, so I slowly approached him placing a paw on his shoulder.

He staggered backwards in fear, I remember telling him it's okay I'm not a gonna hurt you. He responded with telling me he couldn't be trusted, and I was gonna make fun of him like the 'others', so to show I meant no harm I sat next to him, and casually said. I like you uniform what are you?

He stopped crying and looked me in the eye. I'm a Boy Scout. At the time I thought it was pretty cool, so I said. That's awesome, but why are you sitting out here alone? And he responded. Because I'm a Fox a predator, I remember laughing and saying.

So what? I'm a Husky, but you don't see me complaining, I live life to the fullest with what I have I don't care if I'm a predator. I said pridefully.

I asked him for his name and he said. Nick and he asked me what my name was and I said. My friends call me Spark, but your my friend now right? I asked, he smiled and said. Yes I'm your friend.

From that day fourth we stuck together becoming best friends all the way to highschool, but then I signed up with the military thinking I'd get drafted after I graduate, but I got drafted early and I had to leave Nick alone.

I promised him that I would return, but that's when I was chosen to be apart of the Legion, I had to cut all communications with friends and family, but with the agreement that the Legion would watch over him."

"Thats it I never knew what he became to be, but the most recent place he's been seen is around an old apartment complex.

That's your drop zone" Spark said finishing the story. "So you gonna drop me there and hope he finds me?" Finnick asked. "

Well sorta." Spark responded. "Great just great." Finnick grunted. "Don't worry I'm positive he'll find you... I think." Spark chuckled. Finnick scowled at Spark. "I'm just kidding."

Finnick began thinking over the story Spark told him, this Nick he was supposed to protect. He began to wonder; If 'Nick' is still the same since last time Spark saw him. Finnick didn't want a crazed mammal holding him captive.

Finnick felt his eyelids become heavy as the ride went on, they were a good 3 hours away. "Might as well take a nap." Finnicked said to himself, as he laid back in his seat resting his head on the cold metal behind his seat.

As Spark was remembering more of his past he felt something hard, and furry hit his right arm. Spark looked down to see Finnicks limp head laying on his arm.

"Shit." Spark said covering his face as his face became bright red. He felt as Finnick moved his head in a more comfortable position on Sparks arm.

Spark sat silently as Finnick made Spark uncomfortable, but something inside him told him otherwise. Spark shifted uncomfortably in his set using his left paw to scratch the back of his head, but overtime he just ignored what Finnick was doing and began rethinking the whole situation of Finnick and Nick.

Finnick made a difference in Sparks life. He was always watching his back, even to the darkest of times. Sometimes, he reminded Spark of a Guardian Angel sent from the heavens to guide him, but it was time he guided someone else dear. "Nick." Spark whispered to himself.

As the flight went on darkness started to overtake the sky leaving a almost impossible view of the outside. Lucky for both of them Bandy had night vision goggles otherwise they would possibly be dead.

After a few hours of flying Spark looked out through the Blackhawks Windows and saw as brilliant lights appeared over the horizon; it looked like sunrise, but with different color lights. Building began to fill the horizon, and moving dots symbolizing that cars were being driven.

"Zootopia baby!" Brandy yelled from the cockpit causing Finnick to immediately wake up under instinct. "Who, what, where?" Finnick said looking around cautiously.

"It's alright." Spark said looking at the frantic Fox. "Oh okay... Where are we?" He asked. "Look for yourself Spark said moving to give Finnick a clear view of the glorious city.

"Wow! That's the most beautiful city, I ever had the pleasure of seeing Finnick said with wide eyes. "Alright We're just about there so I'd ready up." Brandy said looking back from the cockpit.

Both Spark and Finnick began unstrapping themselves from their seats. "O yea I forgot!" Spark said aloud. "What?" Finnick asked.

"Your new code name is 'Savior'." Spark said. "Savior? Who thought that up?" Finnick Asked. "Well; it was actually me." Spark said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, well it sounds awesome." Finnick said. "Thanks."

Brandy began to hover over an alleyway next to an rundown apartment. "Spark opens the door to the helicopter and looked at Finnick. "Good luck I'll be seeing you soon." Spark frowned. "Yea, me too." Finnick responded.

Finnick looked down from the troop bay, before jumping down landing on all fours with a grunt.

"Now to fi-" Finnick was interrupted by a dart hiting him right on the rear causing him to fall flat on his side. He saw to pairs of red feet approach his body before his eyes shut.

Once Finnick jumped form the Blackhawk, Spark ran towards his seat pulling out a scoped dart rifle, and quickly ran back to the edge of the helicopter.

"Sorry buddy, but I gotta make it believable." Spark said as he took aim at Finnick, before pulling the trigger. He watched as Finnick fell on his side possibly unconscious. "Alright let's get outta here!" He yelled at Brandy.

"Alright hang on man!" Brandy responded before pulling away from the alleyway.

Nick was walking home from 'work' which consisted of him scamming mammals, but he didn't care as long as he made a livings off of it. As he continued on his way, he heard the sound helicopter propellers beating overhead, as he investigated, he saw a military helicopter hovering next to his apartment building. "What the?" Nick said to himself, he saw as a figure jumped out of the helicopter.

Nicks curiosity got the best of him and he started jogging towards the alleyway, but was to late, and saw the helicopter pull away, but still wanted to investigate what; it left behind. As he approached the area where the helicopter was hovering over he noticed a little body lying on the ground.

He quickly walked towards the mammal. "What happened to you little guy? Nick said putting a paw on Finnick shoulder flipping him on his back revealing an unconscious Fennec Fox.

Nick has seen a few of the Foxes, but it was hard to to tell; if they were adults or children, so he presumed the unconscious Fox was a child.

He picked him up in a cradle and walked over to the apartments complexes entrance. "Don't worry little guy I got you." Nick said talking to Finnicks unconscious body.

Nick walked up old wooden stairs, until he reached the third floor. He started walking towards a door with the number '139' and opened it using a key, and entered closing the door behind him.

"Home sweet home." Nick said breathing in the air. "Alright, little guy you can borrow my bed tonight, and I'll just sleep on my couch." Nick said as he walked towards one of the rooms in his apartment, revealing a bedroom with a somewhat worn out bed.

Nick gently placed Finnick on his bed, and then proceed to tuck him in, before leaving the room with a spare blanket and pillow.

"I swear this is the second weirdest thing that's happened to me today." Nick said rubbing a paw down his face. Nick walked towards his bathroom, throwing the pillow and blanket on his couch as he past it.

He turned on the lights in his bathroom he looked over his reflection on a mirror over his sink, admiring his 'looks'.

"Man, Is it just me or am I getting more handsome by the second." He complemented himself while he flexed, which emitted a horrible order from his armpits.

"Oh, and I smell horrible! Well nothing a shower can't fix." Ha said as he walked towards his shower turning on the water placing his paw in the water to see; if it was warm. "Perfect." Nick smiled as the warm water poured over his paws.

Nick undressed, and stepped into the shower, enjoying the warm water wash through his body. "This is gotta be the best part of my day." Nick said to himself.

* * *

 **Yay! Nick finally made an appearance. Also a quick update, I'm going to be rewriting chapter one to make it sound more interesting, so watch out for that!**

 **One more thing I found an awesome theme song to match the story! :O I'll leave the link in the rewrite of chapter one.**


	6. Lifestyle Changes

**Chapter One has been rewritten! Welcome back, the story will now bounce between Spark, Finnick, Nick, and Carter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finnick fluttered his eyes open, taking in the light seeping through a window. He sat up yawning, and rubbed his eyes afterwards, he looked around taking in his surroundings. Finnick was in a unfamiliar room which made him start to panic.

"Where am I?" He said worried. "Am I a prisoner? Wait a minute, Spark!" He yelled. "Spark this better be a prank or something." He said as he jumped off the bed and walked towards the a door leading into Nicks living-room.

"Sparks?" Finnick said becoming worried once again. As he kept exploring the unfamiliar apartment, he heard snoring coming from one of the two couches in the room.

"Aha, found you." Finnick quietly said as he walked quietly over to the couch. He climbed onto the the couches back-rest, and saw a covered lump moving up and down simultaneously indicating their was someone underneath breathing.

Finnick thought; it was best to let 'Spark' sleep. So, Finnick continued exploring. Finnick entered the kitchen opening a refrigerator, he looked inside seeing a couple cans of soda, Milk, and OJ. He also noticed leftovers wrapped in plastic wrapping, and tinfoil. "Whatever happened to grocery shopping?" Finnick said annoyed after finding nothing satisfying.

He then Proceeded to head towards the bathroom. Finnick slowly opened it and peeked inside. "Gross, when was the last time anyone cleaned up in here?" Finnick said disgusted. "Well, I really need to take a piss so I guess it's better than nothing." Finnick said as, he stepped in closing the door behind him, and locking it.

Nick woke up from the sound of a door closing shut. "Hey is that you little guy?" Nick said as he stood up from the couch. "Hello?" He said again. Nick walked to where he placed Finnick the previous night in his room. "Where are you?" Nick said as he examined his empty bed.

After examining his room for Finnick, he stepped out to look for him in the kitchen, but was stopped as the bathroom door swung open. Finnick eyes widened when he saw the red vulpine starring at him. "Hey little guy, you scared me." Nick said relaxed. "Who you calling little." Finnick said in his deep voice.

"Wait what? Well, I should have known." Nick said scratching the back of his head. "What do you mean 'I should have known'?" Finnick said narrowing his eyes. "W-Well, you you see; it's pretty hard to tell the difference between an adult and a child Fennec Fox."

"Well, I can't deny that reason, but I find it rude." Finnick said disconnecting his glare from Nick and walked towards one of the couches.

"Soooo..." Finnick said motioning his paw for Nick to say his name. "Nick." Nick simply stated. "Wow! Well, that make my job easier." Finnick said as he jumped onto one of couches, resting his head on an arm rest.

"What do you mean job?" Nicks said confused. "Uh, nothing." Finnick nervously said. "Let's just say this, you need help with anything let me know." Finnick said.

"Hold up, why are you even doing this?" Nick asked. "Your in a need to know basis." Finnick said. "Need to what?" Nick said walking up infront of Finnicks view. "What I know is classified alright." Finnick said becoming annoyed. "I knew, you getting dropped off by that military helicopter meant something." Nick said throwing his paws into the air.

"Look let's just drop the subject." Finnick said. "Just drop it? I let you into my Apartment, I at least deserve answers."

"Look, Nick I promise I'll tell you, but when the times right okay?" Finnick said tying to drop the subject. Nick thought, about what Finnick before saying. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Finnick said truthfully. "Fine, but I gonna need your help with a few things later." Nick said as he walked into the kitchen. "Like what?" Finnick asked. "Well 'work'" Nick responded d as he opened his refrigerator.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." Nick said. "Finnick." Finnick responded. "Cool name." Nick responded as he dug through the refrigerator.

"You wants eggs?" Nick called from the kitchen. "Yea, just one." Finnick responded. "Alright coming right up."

 **Legion Base of Operations...**

After leaving Finnick at Zootopia, Spark had been feeling depressed. He missed his buddy. Carter was alright, but he wasn't the same as Finnick.

Spark and Carter stopped by the officers mess room. And because, Carter wanted a cup of Joe.

Spark was silently leaning against a wall, while Carter was busy trying to make the coffee machine work.

"Hey, Sparks do you happen to know how to fix coffee machines?" Carter asked. Spark rolled his eyes at Carters question. "I take that as a no. Well, I'll just have to figure it out myself." Carter said as he began banging on the machine.

"Cmon, you stupid piece of scrap metal!" Carter blurred angrily. "Dude, cmon it's not like the worlds gonna end if you don't get coffee."

"I need, my morning cup of Joe." Carter responded as he started examining the machine. "It's probably out of order." Spark suggested.

"Well, we don't know for sure." Carter said with enthusiasm. "Okay have fun." Spark said as he picked up an apple from a nearby counter.

Carter decided to give the machine one more hit. To his surprise the machine sprung to life. "Aha, I did it!" Carter rejoiced. "Wow congratulations Carter." Spark said taking a bite out of his apple.

Carter began pouring water and coffee powder into the machine and turned it on. "Time to wait." Carter said as a took a seat on one of the local tables. "Spark, I need to ask you something." Carter said.

Spark stopped chewing. "What?" He asked. "Do you trust me?" Carter responded. Spark though for a second. Carter saved his life, and is an old friend which gave him more of a reason to trust him. "Yes." Spark responded truthfully

"Thanks." Carter replied smiling.

"Colonels Sparks and Carter. Report to the Commamd Room immediately!" The Generals voice rang over th bases PA.

"Woah, I wonder whats grabbed his attention." Spark said as he threw the half eaten Apple away. "I guess coffee will have to wait." Carter sighed.

 **Zootopia...**

"Finnick, you ready?" Nick called as he packed a large amount of small wooden sticks onto a supposedly 'borrowed' vending cart he left outside the apartment. "Tell me again what, you do for a living." Finnick struggled carrying large glass jars. "Simple everyday vending." Nick said as he helped Finnick with the jars.

"Simple?" Finnick said. "You'll see." Nick responded as began pushing the heavy cart. "I hope I'm not disappointed." Finnick said as he walked alongside Nick. "Well, you won't. Hopefully." Nick said smirking.

Finnick slowly started piecing together what Nick does for a living, and it didn't please him. "Nick, do you scam for a living." Finnick asked. Nick didn't respond, but looked saddened at to concept of 'scamming' .

"Do you Nick?" Finnick asked again. "Yes, but I don't enjoy doing it; its the only way a fox like me can make a living." Nick said sighing deeply. Finnick decided not to reply, since he understood prejudice was common around predators.

"But, I haven't given up on life and, I won't until the day I die." Nick added. Finnick smiled at his determination; it reminded Finnick of himself and he respected that. "I'm glad your still fighting for your future Nick."

"Thanks, me too." Nick smiled. "So, what's the routine?" Finnick asked. "First, we gotta get a Jumbo-Pop from a certain shop I know." Nick said.

"Certain shop?" Finnick asked tilting his head. "You'll see." Nick smirked. "And don't talk when we get there, I have a plan." Nick added. "Whatever you say." Finnick shrugged.

"But, you probably won't like it." Nick said. "What do you mean 'I won't like it'?" Finnick replied. "We're gonna use your size to our advantage, so I'd get used to calling me daddy." Nick said snickering.

"Your joking right?" Finnick said aggravated. "No but look, you want money? Then help me out by doing this okay?" Nick said. "Fine, but don't take it too far, or you'll be the one calling me daddy." Finnick said pointing a finger at Nick.

"Sounds horrible, but okay I promise." Nick said slyly. "That's what I thought." Finnick smirked. "Though I think it's would better I you just called me daddy." Finnick laughed. "Oh, like they'll ever believe that." Nick laughed as well.

As they continued on they began going uphill which made pushing the cart almost impossible.

"You really need a car, or something." Finnick said as he saw Nick struggling to push the cart uphill. "I would get one, but I can't afford one." Nick said panting.

"Don't worry, I'll save up money, and I might end up being able to buy one." Finnick said. "Sound cool, I appreciate it." Nick said as they reached the top. "That's what friends are for." Finnick said smiling.

"Yeah, friends." Nick sighed.

 **Legion Base of Operations...**

"Sir, I understand that W.O.L.F his a high priority threat, but shouldn't we be going after Gavic instead?" Spark said questioning the Generals orders. "Son, I told you that W.O.L.F is something we shouldn't throw aside, we need to act against them." The General said becoming annoying at Sparks constant bickering.

Spark sighed. "But what if Ga-" Spark was cut off by The General slamming a fist on a wooden table. "Enough! My orders to you are final, so quit your fucking complaining and get to work!" The General yelled, causing Spark to stagger backwards. "Yes, sir." Spark coldly said, as he walked out leaving Carter alone with the General.

"Meet up with the other squad I assigned to aid you in the assault on the WOLF Intel installation." The General said still frustrated "And Carter can you please go make sure Spark doesn't do anything to harsh to himself." The General sighed. "Yes, sir." Carter saluted, and quickly gave chase to the Husky.

"Sparks wait up!" Carter yelled, he saw as Spark leaning against a wall looking depressed "Sparks what's wrong?" Carter asked. Spark sighed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect him to lash out on me." Spark said looking downwards towards the floor.

"Cmon Sparks, you know he gets really annoyed when soldiers don't follow orders." Carter said. "Yea, but I thought Gavic would be a bigger priority than 'W.O.L.F'." Spark said.

"Well, we as soldiers have to follow our superiors decisions, and if the General thinks WOLF is a bigger threat at the moment, we have to trust him that they are." Carter said patting Sparks shoulder.

"Yea, your right." Spark sighed. "Let's get to prepared then we only have a an hour of time left before we're outta here."

Both Carter and Spark split up making their way to their personal quarters to make sure their combat gear was in check, before equipping various pieces of equipment.

Soon they met up with each other once again. Spark was carrying the same year he took to assassinate Gavic while, Carter had his Scar-L as well as a P90 sidearm, and combat knife. "Ready?" Sparks asked Carter. "Yea, lets get to our transport." Carter replied.

Both began jogging towards their designated hanger. Seeing 4 other operatives loading bags and cases onto a Blackhawk that belonged to Brandy. "You must be other the squad the General assigned to help aid us?" Spark said.

After Spark said that, they each instantly stood at attention saluting. "At ease soliders." Spark said.

"Yes, sir we are." A easily recognizable Dingo said.

"Hey, didn't you and that fox have that skirmish the other day?" Spark said squinting his eyes to fully recognize him. "Yes sir, and you mean Sergeant Maddox." The Dingo corrected.

"What's the rest of your teams names?" Spark asked. "I'm Sergeant First Class Williams, the Leopards Staff Sergeant Jewels, and the Dhole is Specialist Daniel."

"Well; its a pleasure working with you all." Spark said looking at each of the four predators. "It's an honor, sir!" They all responded.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Brandy said as he walked into the hanger smoking a cigarette. "Yes we are." Spark responded. "Great, get your butts abroad then." He said as he threw the cigarette on the ground and extinguishing it with his boot.

Spark nodded his head as they all entered the aircraft. "I hope y'all are ready for some action." Spark said smiling.

 **Zootopia...**

"But, sir you don't understand, my son here wants a Jumbo-Pop, and I'm willing too pay any price for one." Nick said as he patted a very sad Looking Finnick.

"And when did you did you get a son?" An annoyed elephant responded. "Well funny story really, but if your interested I'll tell you."

"Oh god no, but look buddy, I'll let this one go on the house just promise me that you'll just leave already." The elephant offered desperately. "Why, I'll be happy to accept your offer." Nick smiled.

A few minutes later, the elephant returned to the oversized counter; handed Nick the Jumbo-Pop, and motioned his trunk to shoo them away.

"Wow, you might just be the help I'm looking for, I never got a Jumbo-Pop for free before." Nick said struggling to carry the Popsicle.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't lash out on ya." Finnick smirked. "Yeah, well let's get down to business." Nick said handing the oversized Popsicle to Finnick. "What are, you giving this to me for?" Finnick said struggling to balance the Popsicle.

"Because, I don't like getting my paws sticky; its bad for your fur." Nick said patting Finnicks head. "Plus, someone needs to push the cart." Nick said. "Cmon lets get going, I now this perfect roof we could use to melt this puppy."

"You use a roof to melt this monstrosity of a Popsicle? That's sounds hilarious, but you obviously seem now what you're doing, so I'll just stick to whatever you say." Finnick said, walking along side Nick.

"Don't worry by the end of today we'll have a hefty amount of cash." Nick reassured. "Well, I ain't used to this kind of business, so just bear with me. Actually this would be contradicting my principles." Finnick grunted as he shifted the Popsicle into a more comfortable position.

"Well, whatever those 'principles' are I doubt they'll matter anymore." Nick said. "What do you mean." Finnick said lifting an eyebrow. "Simple, 'survival'; if you wanna live a decent life in this city, you'll need to find a way to earn cash and predators have it hard."

"Not really; its just how mammals view you." Finnick said. "View? Finnick look at me, who would want to trust a sly fox? Nobody would." Nick said angrily.

"Okay I understand, but have you at least ever tried to redeem yourself?" Finnick questioned. "W-Well... No, but still no one would even care." Nick responded.

"If there's one thing I've learned throughout my life; its to always trust yourself; never let lifes obstacles get in your way." Finnick preached.

"Whatever, let's just get to work." Nick said as they reached their destination. "You see that rain gutter." Nick asked. "Yeah let me guess I hold the jars underneath it?" Finnick responded.

"Wow, your smarter than you look." Nick said smirking. "Excuse me?" Finnick said narrowing his eyes at Nick.

"Nothing." Nick said nervously. "Just hold the jars underneath the gutter till there full." Nick walked to to one side of the building uncovering a ladder, he covered the day before, with old cardboard cutouts.

"Hey Finnick, help me get this Popsicle up to the roof will ya." Nick said as Finnick began walking towards him with Popsicle at paw. "You take top, I take bottom. "Nick said as he took the bottom end of the Popsicle, while Finnick began climbing holding the cold, and sticky end of the Popsicle.

Once they reached the top of the roof Nick quickly picked up two fork shaped sticks and placed them at the top of the roof creating a improvised spit-roaster, he went back to Finnick taking the Popsicle and gently placed it on the improvised spit-roaster.

"I got it from here bud, just go make sure; it falls into the jars." Nick said as he began holding it in place on the spit.

"Finnick slid down the ladder and towards the jars. Finnick noticed tiny little droplets of red liquid slowly fall from the gutter into the jar, and eventually turned into pouring.

Once all jars were filled with the sugary liquid, they both set off for a hour and a half walk to Tundra Town, too create Nicks own version of 'Pawsicle'. Afterwards, they went straight to vending the treat at a local business area for the smaller mammals in the city. Later after collecting the profits from vending collected the recycled sticks, and headed for any nearby construction site to cash in the sticks. Once that was done they both began walking home under the guidance of the moon.

"Is this really what you do every single day of your life?" Finnick said surprised by the daily routine of Nick. "Yea, like I said; as long as i make a living off of it I'll do it.

"Yea, but it's not something you should be wasting your life doing." Finnick said. "Look it's hard going around city alright! I owe a lot of mammals money I've got my tail in deep stuff right now."

"Like who?" Finnick asked. "I don't feel like talking about it, I just wanna get home take a shower, and hit the hay." Nick said. "Look if anyone ever tries anything harsh to you let me know okay?" Finnick said.

"What's a small Fennec Fox like you gonna do?" Nick questioned. "Well, let's just say anyone who messes with me is gonna wish they never did." Finnick responded causing Nick to smirk.

"I'll leave you to that, but I don't want you to get hurt." Nick said. "Hurt? Buddy you don't understand what 'hurt' is until you get shot in the fucking leg." Finnick said laughing.

"I don't understand how the subjects funny." Nick said. "Well maybe to you, but me its hilarious."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, but dont get yourself killed with my business alright?" Nick said looking Finnick in the eye. "Okay, I won't, but promise me you'll tell me if anyone does anything to harsh to ya." Finnick said.

"I promise." Nick responded smiling. "Now cmon lets get home, before the jumpers get up." Nick said patting Finnick on the back.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will commence immediate production of the next one, and don't forget to write me a quick review on any suggestions or corrections.  
**


	7. Intel Installation

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 7! This chapter focuses on Sparks and Carter. Warning: Graphic Scenes!**

* * *

 **Middle East...**

The Suns rays were shimmering across the hot sandy desert surface of the Middle East. Heat waves were present, flowing above the surface of the desert like water. Inhabitants would rarely wonder the desert, usually to seek trade in neighboring villages.

Sand was being blown by claim constant winds, until it was abruptly spat around by a low flying helicopter.

"So, we're going in for an all out assault?" Sergeant Maddox asked. "Well, you can say that, but the General wants it done as quickly as possible ." Spark responded.

"There's also, gonna be Rangers assaulting the installation, from what I've been to informed. The Rangers believe this is some sort of terrorist cyber networks Installation, so we're going in as 'Rangers', but our main objective is to grab valuable information." Spark briefed.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Williams asked. "Yes, but first who's your best Marksman?" Spark asked. "That would be Daniel, sir." Williams responded.

"Alright, Daniel you'll be operating the M107 Barrett." Spark said as he retrieved a large black weapons case. "And I'll have Jewels spotting for ya." Spark added. "Sweet!" Daniel smiled.

"Spotter really?" Jewels said dumbfounded. "Yes, is there a promblem?" Spark asked raising an eyebrow. "No, sir! It's just that I was hoping to have a piece of the action." Jewels responded.

"Don't worry Jewels, at least you won't have to worry about getting your ass shot off." Spark chuckled. Jewels only sighed at Sparks response.

"Like I was saying Daniel, you will also be in charge of choosing where you'll be set up, and be providing sniper support." Spark added to Daniels objective. "Understood, sir." Daniel responded.

"The rest of us will proceed on with the main objective; to gather as much Intel about the military organization." Spark said addressing himself, Carter, Maddox, and Williams. "We'll be sticking with the Rangers frontal assault; once we're in regroup for further instructions." Spark finished.

"Also, try not to get yourselves killed running in with the Rangers." Carter added. "Not like we want too." Williams chuckled.

"Also, remember your provided callsigns." Spark quickly interjected.

Maddox slowly raised his paw into the air. Spark face-palmed before saying "Maddox your Covert." Maddox slowly lowered his paw, and Spark noticed as the rest of the legionaries raised their paws as well.

"Did no-one tell you, your callsigns?" Spark sighed. "Fine, Williams your Killer. Jewels, your Buzzer. Daniel, your Gateway, I'm Raven, and Carter your Crackers." Spark said as he pointed at each of the Legion soldiers; chuckling when he pointed at Carter.

"Crackers? Your kidding right?" Carter said disappointed at his callsign. "No he's not Crackers." Diana's voice rang over the legionaries comms. Spark just responded with a sly grin, as the rest started chuckling.

Carter just slouched back in his seat irritated about his callsign.

"Hey guys! Looks like the party already has already begun." Brandy shouted, Spark stood up from his seat; opening the helicopters right bay door. Spark saw as smoke emitted from the installations once intact outer metal gate..

"Shit, we gotta hurry before this whole facility gets ashed." Spark said as he quickly picked up his equipment, while the rest of the Legionaries did the same.

"Brandy get as close as possible!" Spark yelled over the helicopters beating propellers. "10-4" Brandy responded as he swerved the helicopter to the left; of they're original LZ. "We're gonna be coming in a little hot!" Brandy yelled.

As Brandy lowered the helicopter. All six Legionaries quickly exited the Blackhawk, and Brandy immediately took off, after they all set their feet onto the ground.

Sparks saw as Daniel and Jewels separated from the group to search for higher ground. "Alright move in, stay in cover, avoid as much of the main conflict as possible!" Spark ordered.

Spark immediately ran for cover on a nearby piece of steel debris. "How's its holding Raven?" Diana asked over Sparks comm. "It's hectic, but nothing to get worried about." He responded, as a solider screamed bloody murder in the background.

"What was that." She asked. "Like I said, there's nothing to get worried about." He said before dropping communications.

Spark decided to retaliate. So, he kneeled down next to his covers charred edge. He took a deep breath, before he tilted his upper body out of cover; shooting any WOLF soldier he saw with his M416.

Spark quickly reentered cover once the WOLF soliders discovered his little safe zone, and began bombardeding it with massive amounts of bullets. "Shit I need to get outta here." He swore aloud.

He slowly peeked around looking for better cover, he never noticed how large the installations courtyard was, until now.

Sparks noticed a APC wreckage just north of him. "Bingo." He smiled.

"I need covering fire!" He yelled over his comms. "10-4, I got you covered, sir!" Williams responded.

Once Spark noticed the bombardment seize, he quickly ran towards the APC with a few stray bullets scraping the ground below him.

"Thanks Killer." Spark panted. "No problem, si-AARGH." Williams screamed over the comms.

"What's your status Williams?" Spark asked dropping the callsign. "I-I'm hit." Williams grunted in agonizing pain. "What's your current location." Spark asked. "I'm just south of you, behind a parked 4x4." Williams responded. "Hold your position." Spark said as he peeked over the APC scanning the enormous courtyard for a 4x4 truck, fortunately he was able to locate a lone truck, which he suspected was the one Williams was behind.

Spark decided to sprint towards the vehicle, disregarding his own safety.

Sparks jumped towards the truck panting as he did so. He saw Williams staring at him with tired eyes. "S-Sir." He weakly groaned. "Show me your wound solider." He cut Williams off.

Williams slowly lifted a bloody paw from his abdomen. Causing blood to gush out uncontrollably. "Shit must have hit an artery." Spark said as he helped apply pressure to Williams wound.

Spark started thinking up a new plan. He couldn't leave Williams to die, and Daniel and Jewels are currently in a disclosed location probably far from the installation. That left only Carter and Maddox.

"Maddox come in." Spark said over his comms. "Sir?" Maddox responded. "Do you have a medical kit on you?" Sparks asked. "Yes, sir I always do." Maddox responded. "Okay, regroup on me immediately! I'll be popping a flare to identify our location." Spark ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Maddox responded, before dropping his comms. Sparks poped a flare he kept with him just in case he needed to identify his exact location for Brandy.

Sparks contacted Carter to give him his new primary objective.

"Crackers what's your status?" Spark called over his comms. "Don't call me fucking Crackers." Carter responded angrily. "Good to hear your still alive." Spark chuckled.

"What do you need?" Carter asked. "I need you to continue on with the mission alone. Find and collect as much Intel as possible from the installations mainframe, while I regroup with Maddox and Williams." Spark responded. "Will do." Carter responded.

Carter didn't worry about continuing the mission alone, he was more than capable of doing so.

Carter was currently hiding behind a piece of a concrete barrier. He quickly stood up firing killing 3 WOLF soldiers. "This should be easy he whispered to himself.

He began approaching what seemed to be the installations main entrance; all the while keeping his rifle aimed, under constant surveillance of his surroundings for surprise attacks.

Carter noticed a WOLF soldier in his peripheral vision taking aim at him. The soldier began firing his weapon, but Carter was fast and managed to roll out of the metal projectiles paths, and once he recovered from the roll he took pot shots towards the solider; hitting him twice. Once in th arm, and heart killing him almost instantly.

Carter was panting at the sudden adrenaline rush, but quickly subsided the sensation and quickly proceed on to his given objective.

Carter noticed multiple several WOLF soliders defending the entrance of the facility. So, he decided to go for one of the oldest tricks in the book. The flank attack.

He quickly got into position to the far left side of the installations entrance; aimed down the sights of his rifle, and began burst firing into the enemy's position.

All the soldiers were shocked at the sudden attack from their left flank, and had no time to react as their lives were ended by the cheetah.

After the first entrance seemed clear he moved forward, to where the WOLF soldiers once stood, and slowly pushed the metal door open with a paw, while keeping his rifle lifted with the other.

He was met by a very dim lit corridor with alarms fiercely blaring; emitting an eerie sound that almost sounded like a fire alarm.

He strapped his rifle behind his back, and unholstered his Ruger P90 pistol; gripping it in a High Position Center Axis Relock.

Carter quickly maneuvered through the corridors searching for the objective. Unfortunately, Carter only ended up walking down more unfamiliar corridors.

Carter also noticed, the further he ventured. The more he grew anxious. "Where the hell am I going?" He questioned. "I wonder how these fuckers get around in here."

Carter ended up turning down a corridor and ended up looking a WOLF soldier straight in the eyes. There was a moment of silence, before Carter shot the solider multiple times in the chest causing the soldier to fall down with a loud *Thud* revealing 5 more soldiers staring at him with shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

"Shit! This is gonna go south fast ain't it." He nervously thought, as the soldiers charged him weapons and knives drawn.

Carter reacted by shooting two of the rifle drawn soldiers killing them, before quickly putting a bullet through the one of the charging soldiers head, and a bullets to another's leg causing him to fall.

The last uninjured soldier pounced Carter; knife drawn ready for a stabbing of a life time, but Carter reacted by grabbing the armed wrist, and used the soldiers momentum to throw him onto the ground, and Carter quickly turned putting a bullet through his skull, before turning around again; jabbing the the pistols muzzle into the charging injured soldiers throat creating a bloody gasp, before Carter pulled the trigger several times.

Bloody mist filled the air as the last soldier dropped slowly down gurgling; keeping his dying eyes on Carter.

"Sorry my boy, but you've would've done the same." Carter said as he shot the soldier one final time in the head ending his suffering.

Carter ears perked as he heard approaching voices nearing his position. "That must be my queue to nail it."

"AAGGHHH!" Williams screamed as Spark was finally able to remove the bullet from Williams' wound.

"Maddox, cover our asses, while I tend to Williams here." Spark ordered, as he worked his medical magic.

Sparks had stripped Williams of all his upper clothing to help expose the wound more clearly to him. He was a qualified field medic, before he joined Legion. So, this was just another scenario he's delt with in the past.

As Spark finished bandaging the Dingo. He noticed as friendly soldiers suddenly started retreating from the installations large courtyard.

"What the hells going on?" Spark questioned. "Looks like they're retreating." Maddox responded as he watched the running Rangers all the while guarding Sparks and Williams.

Spark tuned his communications frequency, until he managed to connect to the Rangers battle frequency.

"All Rangers pull out immediately! Close air support is enroute. ETA 20 minutes." A deep voice yelled over the comms.

"That's not good." Spark gulped. "Maddox, help me get Williams out of here." Spark ordered." Yes, sir!" Maddox nodded as he strapped his rifle. Ready to carry the wounded Legionary.

Carter located what seemed to be a large cold room containing rows of super computer. "Yea baby jackpot!" Carter smiled, before his comms were lit up by Sparks voice. "Carter, you need to get the hell outta there!" Spark frantically screamed.

"Woah! Take it easy buddy what's wrong?" Carter question making a confused expression. "Well, the problems that; if you don't get your furry ass out of that building, your gonna be fucking sleeping with it's damn ashes." Spark responded sounding more fretful.

"What do you mean ashes?" Carter questioned. "Damn Rangers called in an airstrike on the installation!" Spark yelled.

"Shit! Call for extraction I'll meet you outside the installations entrance." Carter responded as he inserted a Automated PIN Drive into the rooms computer mainframe. "What the hell are yo-." Carter dropped his comms interrupting Sparks sentence.

"He's in here!" A voice erupted, causing Carter to turn his head towards the unexpected voice.

11 WOLF soldiers poured into the computer room, each armed with automatic assault rifles. "Shit!" Carter swore as he ran behind a super computer for cover.

"Kill this fucker!" The same voice from before roared.

Carter held his pistol close to his chest, as he heard multiple footsteps marching towards his position.

Time slowed in Carters mind, as he saw the muzzle of a rifle turn his corner. He grabbed the rifle; pushing it downward before whipping his pistol upward, shooting the unfortunate soldier.

He then proceeded to use the lifeless corpse as a ram, running into the surprised soldiers, using his improvised 'ram'. Cater drove the corpse into the lead soldier causing him to trip backwards. Carter fell with soldier placing his knee on the corpses chest as they fell, using his weight to pin the corpse on top of the downed soldier.

The other soldiers watched as a very vexed cheetah appeared over the corpses horizon; weapon aimed towards them.

"Eat shit, you bast-" Cater fired his pistol cutting off his sentence. He fired 6 shots each hitting their designated targets, and quickly look back, still keeping the solider pinned, and fired 3 more shots. Cater watched as all the 9 soldiers fell simultaneously, before the room fell silent leaving the struggling sounds of the soldier below his improvised ram.

Carter placed the pistols muzzle against the soldiers temple. The soldier began to pant and growl angrily. "Say hi to the Devil for me." Carter grinned, before he pulled the trigger creating a echoed *CLICK*

"Damn! I should really get an extended magazine on this damn thing." Carter sighed.

Carter ejected the clip from the pistol, and dug through his Tactical-Vest pulling out a silver coated magazine.

The soldier watched in horror as Carter slammed the magazine into the Ruger P90. Knowing that his life would end in nearly a few seconds.

Carter cocked the pistol, before he once again placed the muzzle against the soldiers temple. "Like I said. Say hi."

"Keep moving damnit!" Spark yelled. Both Spark and Maddox were using a carrying technique called the Double Mammal Crutch (Double Human Crutch) on Williams, Maddox was beginning to feel exhausted from the constant jogging to safety. Not to mention the damn heat and stress.

Williams was groaning in pain as he was towed by Spark and Maddox to safety. Sparks kept his M416 in his free paw just in case they came into close contact with the enemy.

"Don't worry Will, your gonna be okay." Maddox assured the Dingo. Williams didn't respond to his comment.

"Less talking, more walking." Spark barked. "Sorry, sir." Maddox grunted.

As they continued on, Spark comms rang to life. "Raven come in." Diana's voice came fourth. "Shit Diana! I'm glad you called, I need you to get Brandy over to our position ASAP! Williams is critically injured."

"Roger. Informing Milo." Diana responded. "Spark, Command is asking if you were able to retrieve any Intel."

Spark remained silent for a minute, before he responded. "No. Williams was injured while we were proceeding on with the mission." Spark sighed, until he remembered one certain mammal.

"Hold that thought. Carter is still inside the installation maybe he was able complete the objective."

"Alright, Command asks that you make it your priority to get him and that Intel out unharmed." Diana said. "10-4, we'll get it done! Raven out." Spark finished.

He contacted Daniel and Jewels. "Daniel come in." Spark said over the comms. "Sir?" Daniel responded. "I want you to provide sniper support for Carter."

"Aye, sir!" Daniel responded once again.

Carter was running thought the unknown and confusing corridors looking for an exit. "Damn, damn, damn!" He yelled as he continued running, unfortunately unable to find an exit.

Voices echoed through the halls giving him an idea. "Follow the voices Carter, follow the voices." He repeated to himself.

"Look at them run!" A voice echoed down the corridors. Carter followed the voice; noticeing as light started creeping more ,and more around the corridor, he was running down.

As he exited he was met by 4 celebrating WOLF soldiers with one be ironically a wolf noticed the exhausted cheetah, and was about to pull out a side arm, before a loud *CRACK* echoed in the air.

Suddenly, a gapping hole appeared between the wolfs eyes, followed by his head flinging backwards taking the rest of body with him.

The other 3 soldiers looked at their dead brother in shock. Carter took the opportunity to quickly kill the remaining soldiers with his beloved P90.

Carter smiled, before giving a quick salute to the hills to his east. "Damn Daniel! That's some mighty good shooting." He chuckled to himself.

As he continued running down the courtyard he multiple Jet engines were approaching his position, fortunately the sound of a Blackhawk followed.

Spark watched as Carter ran down the large courtyard. "I have eyes on Carter!" Spark yelled.

"Affirmative, I have visual." Brandy responded as he lowered the helicopter. Carter extended a paw into the helicopters troop bay, which Spark willingly took.

"Nice to see you made it in one peace." Spark chuckled. "Yeah well, I'm proud to be a cheetah." Carter responded chuckling as well.

"Hang on tight and enjoy the show!" Brandy yelled as he violently ascended the Blackhawk.

The crew watched as 3 A-10's approached the installation; waving under the heatwaves looking like there only going a few miles an hour.

*BRRRRRT*

The iconic sound of the A-10's Gatling Gun echoed in the distance as sparks flew from the installations main facility, before explosive devices were ejected from the A-10 into the facility, causing the upper frame to collapse downwards crushing anything beneath it.

"Well, this really 'Sparks' the mood." Sparks chuckled. "Haha." Carter sarcastically laughed. Spark just rolled his eyes.

Spark saw a reddish smoke being emitted over a set of hills. "Well at least Daniel and Jewels made Brandy's job easier.

As Brandy approached the location of Daniel and Jewels, Sparks watched as two mammals were waving a paw towards the helicopter, and the other shielding their eyes.

"Nice job boys!" Spark complimented as he help, both mammals onto the helicopter. "Yeah Daniel you really put on a show for me." Carter chuckled. "Thank you, sir. But if it weren't for Jewels I wouldn't have seen you exit." Daniel said patting Jewels shoulder.

"Yeah no problem." Jewels said rubbing the back of his head. "How's Williams doing?" Jewels asked looking at the unconscious Dingo lying on a stretcher. "He stable, but passed out probably due to shock." Spark sighed.

"Don't worry he's a strong predator." Maddox reassured Spark. "I'm just glad everyone got at alive." Spark smiled. "And the Intel." Carter added as he pulled a PIN Drive from his pocket, which he passed over to Spark.

"Well; the mission may have not have gone to plan, but hell we still pulled it off." Spark said as he looked over the PIN Drive, before pocketing it.

"I just hope it was worth all this trouble." Carter said. "Me too." Spark sighed.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the continued support! I appreciate the all positive PM I get from you guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	8. SECRET Serum

**Prepare yourselves for chapter 8, and like always I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Unknown Location...**

Gavic was seen walking down a white hallway leading straight to a room labeled 'Laboratory', Gavic pushed the door open and approached a very occupied looking white tiger, who wore a tidy lab coat.

"Doctor." Gavic said putting his paws behind his back. "Ahhh, Gavic!" The white tiger smiled. "Is it ready." Gavic casually asked. "Well yes and no." The doctor responded in a German accent. "What do you mean?" Gavic questioned.

"Well, sir..." The doctor said as he picked up a vile filled with a purple substance. "We haven't tested its effectiveness to the average mammals body, as well as its calculated panic rate."

"Well, I just made your job a whole lot easier." Gavic said as he dug through his right pocket pulling out a piece of note paper. "I have someone 'important' who's willing to buy a sample, and a copy of the recipe.

"Buy?" The doctor questioned. "Yes, the Assistant Secretary of Zootopia." Gavic answered as he gave the paper to the doctor, who promptly took it with his paw.

"I also took the liberty of including one of her associates names as well as his phone number. She said if we agree to the transition, she wants it delivered to a him, who goes by the name of 'Doug'." Gavic finished.

"And I want it done."

"Alright sir, I'll have a team take a small shipment of the serum to Zootopia as soon, as possible."

 **Zootopia...**

Finnick was relaxing on one of Nicks couches, Nick left to take care of 'personal business', but told Finnick not to worry... Well that's until the home phone rang.

Finnick grunted angrily at the phones constant ringing, but willingly answered it "Wilde residence." Finnick said into the speaker. "Hey Finnick; it's Nick, I kinda got into a little trouble." Nick responded over the phone. "Trouble?" Finnick signed.

"Yeah, I kinda need you to bail me out of jail." Nick said putting emphasis on kinda. Finnick didn't respond to Nick, since he was to busy rubbing his temples.

"Fin, you there?" Nick asked. "Cmon Finnick, this is my only call!" Nick said panicking. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Finnick grunted as he hung up the phone.

"I'm innocent!" Nick yelled shaking the bars on his cell. "Shut it fox." A rhino growled causing Nick to stop under the rhinos intimidation.

"But please, Sir! I did nothing wrong." Nick pleaded using the most innocent tone he could possibly use. "Loitering is illegal fox." The rhino responded.

"Okay I admit, I may have tossed my half empty cup of lemonade, which unexpectedly hit a police cruisers windshield." The rhino gave Nick a glare. "And resisting arrest, but I said I was sorry." Nick pleaded.

The rhino ignored him, and proceeded to sort some papers into filing cabinets. Nick sighed and sat down on one of the provided beds. "I'm such an idiot..." Nick said lowering his head.

Nicks ears perked when the sound of a door opening and closing, but he kept his head lowered. "Release Mr. Wilde." A male Arctic wolf said.

"Yes, Sir." The rhino responded, as he grabbed a pair of keys that rattled against each other, as the rhino flipped through them looking for the key that would unlock Nicks cell.

Nick finally looked up as he heard the sound of his cells door open. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." The Arctic wolf said snapping his fingers. Nick obey and stood up; walking out of the cell.

"You're lucky, your Fennec buddy has a military background; otherwise, I would have probably kept your sorry rear here." The wolf said as he lead Nick out of the cell block.

Nick decided to stay quiet the rest of the walk, which probably made the wolfs job easier.

They finally reached the stations front desk. Nick watched as cheetah was talking away with Finnick. "OMG! Your like the coolest mammal I've ever met!" The cheetah said as he leaned over the front desk.

"Yeah, I consider myself being awesome." Finnick smirked, as he rubbed his claws on his shirt.

"Finnick!" Nick called. "Nick, I'm very disappointed in you." Finnick responded crossing his arms. "Yeah, whatever just get me outta here."

"Did he sign the release papers Clawhauser?" The wolf asked. "Yes, he did." Officer Clawhauser responded.

"Okay, Mr. Wilde you're free to go." The wolf said. "Finally! I'm gonna get out of this dump." Nick said, as he walked himself out of the building and sat on a bench outside waiting for Finnick.

"So, Lieutenant how did you end up retiring?" The wolf asked. "I wouldn't call it retiring, since I'm still considered active duty." Finnick responded.

"Well that explains why your military background states you're active Army." The wolf said.

"I'm not surprised the Legion did that to hide my true military origin." Finnick said crossing his arms once again.

"Your right about them doing that, but I suppose it's a pretty good idea." The wolf said, as he leaned against a pillar next to the front desk.

"Well I'll let you be on your way, sir." The wolf said. "Maybe we could hang sometime?" The wolf added.

"Yeah I don't mind as long as you know a good bar where I could get a good drink." Finnick chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, since I retired from the Legion I spent a good portion of my time running around Zootopia." The wolf chuckled.

"I bet you did. Well, I'll see you around Andrew." Finnick said as he stated walking to the stations front entrance. "You too." The wolf said as he returned to duty.

Finnick saw as a very frustrated fox sitting on a wooden park bench. "You have some explaining to do." Finnick said.

"What are you talking about." Nick responded rudely. "Excuse me?" Finnick said raising an eyebrow.

"What is there to say? That I got put in jail for some stupid crime I committed?" Nick said as he ignored facing Finnick.

"Yes, and because how selfish you're acting." Finnick said raising his tone a bit. That caught Nicks full attention. "Selfish? I'm not selfish!" Nick barked.

"Then explain to me why your behaving so self-centered?"

"I'm done talking with you." Nick said once again ignoring Finnick. "Uh, no your not." Finnick said growing more aggravated. "Let's just go home." Nick said.

"No, I want to hear why your behaving this way." Finnick said angrily. "I told you I'm done talking, I'll just walk myself home." Nick stood up and began walking away.

Finnick felt immense fury build up inside of him, and without thought; charged Nick tackling him onto the ground. "What the he-AAHH!" Nick screamed as Finnick held Nicks right arm in a breaking position.

"No-one fucking walks away from me, and gets away with it!" Finnick yelled as he applied more pressure to Nicks arm. "AHH! OKAY, OKAY, I'm sorry please stop!" Nick pleded as he felt his arm begin to pop out of its normal position.

"Not until, I hear what I want to hear!" Finnick yelled. "OKAY! Fine I behave this way, because I feel abandoned OKAY?!" Nick said putting hate on 'okay'.

Finnick loosened the pressure he was applying to Nicks arm. "What do you mean abandoned?" Finnick asked calming down.

"M-My mom died when I was 19, and my dad died around the same time, I was left barely any money to support myself, then to make it all worse my only best friend abandoned me, he left me to to die! And I try to make myself happy, buts it's impossible." Nick said as tears began forming in his eyes.

Finnick knew all to well, Nick was mentioning Spark. "I doubt your friend wanted to leave to alone." Finnick reassured.

"Why do you care? You probably never felt the same way I have!" Nick yelled tears still freely flowing.

"Trust me Nick, I've been abandoned, my parents disappeared after I joined the military. I was never liked by anyone in my childhood, I was never respected. I honestly thought I was gonna die alone, but that was until, someone helped me put aside all those thoughts, and helped me follow my dream career." Finnick said.

Nick soaked in everything Finnick was telling him, he felt his pity start to depart from himself. "I-I'm sorry, I never realized that you had the same problems. I just hate myself for not accomplishing anything in life, unlike you." Nick said

Finnick stepped off of Nick, and watched as he stood up dusting himself off. "I should have know... I guess I'm sorry too." Finnick said as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"it's fine; it was kinda my fault in the first place." Nick chuckled slightly. "Yea, and I say you have the honors of buying dinner."

"Chinese take out?" Nick asked. "Eh, I suppose last nights from fish tacos tasted like a shit tacos." Finnick chuckled.

"Let's get going." Finnick said. "You first Nick said. "Why thank you, Sir." Finnick playfully said, while Nick chuckled. "I'm glad you're my friend Finnick." Nick said. "Me to." Finnick replied.

 **Unknown Location in Zootopia...3 Hours Later...**

"Doctor, we have arrived in the city with the package." A coyote said into his headset. "Good work Master Sergeant, continue own with the drop, I don't want you and the Corporal to fail again." The doctor responded.

"Don't worry doc, we wont." The coyote reassured. "You better. Becker out." The doctor disconnected.

"It's good to be home!" A hyena said as he rested his feet on the trucks dashboard. "Don't get to comfortable Ray." Jack said. "Too bad." Ray sighed.

Both Jack, and Ray were in a black colored Gurkha armored military truck. Jack was driving, while Ray was busy taking in the view of his home.

"I can't remember the last time I came here." Ray said. "12 years." Jack said. "Okay fine, 12 years since I've been home." Ray said.

There was a short moment of silence as Jack drove on. "So, did they say what we were delivering?" Ray asked. "We didn't have the clearance to be informed, about what we were delivering."

"We've got an intersection coming up." Jack said. "Yeah yeah, take a left and continue straight." Ray said as he checked his GPS "Thanks." Jack said. "No problem bro."

As Jack turned left. Ray was observing the surrounding area. "What a dump." Ray said. "Goes to show Zootopia isn't as pretty as many people think." Jack sighed. "Not to mention that the delivery point is at an abandoned subway station somewhere in this neighborhood."

"Wait here?" Ray asked. "Yep." Jack responded. "Damn! This neighborhood scares me, what if someone jumps me and shanks to death?" Ray said. "I doubt it, this may look like a bad neighborhood, but Zootopia has a low crime rate at he moment. So, I wouldn't worry. Jack reassured Ray.

"Besides, we should be more worried, about the cops; if we get pulled over, we're screwed if they check our records." Jack said.

"Hey look there." Ray said as he pointed towards a gated rundown subway. "Huh, fits the description." Jack said as he pulled the truck.

Both the predators watched the closed off subway for a good 2 minutes. "Uhh is it supposed to be closed off?" Ray asked. "I don't know." Jack replied.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." Jack said as he put the truck on park, and exited the truck. "Watch out buddy." Ray said fearfully. "Don't worry just keep the truck warm." Jack replied.

Jack approached the gate slowly. The street was eerily quiet, which kept Jack tensed. Ray decided to lower his window, and gripped his side arm tightly.

Jack was finally infront of the gate he observed the entire hate, before locking his eyes on the gates lock. "Hello!" Jack yelled into the interior of the subway.

"Doctor come in." Jack said into his headset. "Yes, Master Sergeant?" The doctor responded. "We've arrived at the drop point, but there appears to be no-one here." Jack said. "Hmm, I'll call our buyer, just sit tight." The doctor said. "10-4." Jack replied.

Ray watched as Jack shrugged. Ray motioned for Jack to come over to his side of the truck, which Jack obeyed. "What's wrong?" Ray asked. "Seems like no-ones home. So, I radioed the doc to call the 'buyer'." Jack answered.

"Okay, I just hope we dont have to stay here any longer than we have too." Ray said fearfully.

"Master Sergeant?" The doctors voice rang over his headset. "Doc?" Jack responded. "Her associate should be opening the gate soon, and be on your best behavior, our buyer is there personally to collect the package.

"Sure thing doc." Jack replied. "Do us proud." The doctor said as he hung up. Jack gave Ray a thumbs up, who quickly exited the truck, and holstered his pistol.

Ray jogged to the rear of the truck opening the metal door revealing a large black metal crate. Ray tested the weight of the crate finding it surprisingly lightweight. "Well, that's make things easier." Ray said as he lifted the crate without a sweat.

"Need help?" Jack asked. "Nah, I got it." Ray responded.

Jack ears perked as he heard metal chains clanking against each other. He turned around and saw a ugliest looking prey he's ever seen. "Damn sheeps, they're fucking eyes I swear." Jack said to himself. "This way." The sheep said.

Jack looked at Ray and motioned his head towards the subway entrance. Ray nodded his head in 'affirmative'.

"Did you bring what we asked for?" The sheep asked. "Yes we did." Jack responded. "Did anyone follow you?" The sheep asked. "No, I doubt it, I would have noticed." Jack replied. "Alright then, follow me."

After descending a flight of stairs, they reached this completely deserted subway waiting station.

"Stop." The sheep said, both Jack and Ray obeyed. "It's clear." The sheep said into a walkie talkie.

After about a minute or so, a tiny formally dressed female sheep appeared from the shadows. "Hello gentleman, do you have what I asked for?" She asked.

"Yes for errr, Ms, Bellwether?" Jack said. "Yes, that would be me." Bellwether responded. "Okay ma'am, we have your package right here." Jack motioned towards Ray who was holding the black crate.

"Good." She said, as she snapped her hoofs ordering the male sheep to walk over to Ray arms extended. Ray handed the sheep the crate.

"Bing it here Doug." She said point towards the ground in-front of her. The sheep obeyed with a word.

Bellwether opened the crate once it was dropped in-front of her. Jack saw as purple reflected off her glasses. "Yes, very nice this will do." She said evilly.

"Thank you gentlemen, you may leave." She said, as she closed the crate.

Jack, and Ray turned to leave when, suddenly Jack flinched to a dart hitting him on the side of neck causing him to fall over unconscious. Ray noticed his partner fall over unconscious, and reacted, by turning around.

Ray saw a mischievous looking female sheep looking at him. "Good night." She said as a dart was shot straight into his neck knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **What happened? I guess we won't find out till the next chapter. *Awww* Don't worry, I'll make it quick.**

 **Peace!**


	9. Phase 2, Part 1

**Welcome! Welcome! I'm back with another chapter. So, please sit back and relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Zootopia...Unknown Location...**

"Ugh, my head." A shirtless hyena painfully grunted. Ray rubbed his tired eyes "W-Where am I?" Ray say said as he fully focused his eyes seeing nothing.

"Hello? Jack are you here?" Ray asked as he stood up. He was in a completely dark room, only being able to see up to his paws.

Suddenly without warning. The lights to the room lit up; blinding Ray for a moment. It took a minute for Ray's eyes to finally adapt to the light, he gasped, as he saw Jack laying on the ground unconscious; neck smothered in a purple substance followed by a shock collar surrounding his neck.

"Jack!" Ray screamed, as he ran towards his friend. "I wouldn't get too close." A female voice echoed over the room. "Or, you'll find yourself in quite a dangerous situation." The voice said again.

"Bellwether?! Let us out now!" Ray screamed. "Don't worry, you'll be be leaving this place soon, very soon." The voice laughed.

Ray growled, before he began to shake Jack. "Jack! Wake up!" He yelled, only getting a tired angry growl in response. "Cmon Jack!" Ray Yelled once more.

"You asked for it." The voice said, before Jacks collar began beeping. Ray watched the collar intensively. "It's feeding time!" The voice said with the collar simultaneously sending a shock through Jacks body.

Ray watched as Jack snarled furiously, before standing on his fours, still trying to adjust to his surroundings, before giving Ray a deadly eye. "J-Jack?" Ray said, backing up until he was cowering against the cells wall.

Jack slowly turned his body towards Ray with canines bared, growling ferociously. "P-Please, Jack STOP!" Ray yelled, which only seemed to aggravate th coyote more.

Jack was snarling uncontrollably, as he neared Ray ready to devour him whole.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt... A lot." The voice maniacally laughed. Ray closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to stare at Jacks evil eyes.

He gritted his teeth as he felt Jacks breathing blowing against his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, with his heart beating uncontrollably.

Ray was met, by Jacks cold eyes, and without any warning. Jack snapped at Ray neck causing Ray to react, by trying to in lamp his teeth from his neck.

Everthing went black in Rays mind, as he felt the coyotes teeth sink into his neck. He felt his warm blood flow from his neck down to his chest. He felt himself getting colder and colder.

His limbs got tired of fighting back, and they just slumped over to his side; breathing became a challenge, he felt himself wheeze with every breath he made.

"J-Jack." He wheezed. He barely noticed his sense of smell slowly gave way. Hearing wasn't as keen as it used to be.

"Stop the test." He heard a male voice say, before he completely blacked out.

 **Rogue HQ...**

"How are you enjoying our serum?" Gavic asked through the specker of his phone. "It's proven effective in 'testing' a female voice responded.

"I'm glad to hear that, but sadly the soliders we sent to deliver the serum, never returned. Do you happen to know what happened to the them?" Gavic asked.

"No, they left once they delivered the package." The voice responded. "Hmm, well that's too bad, I guess they'll be easily replaced." Gavic said without sympathy.

"Well Gavic, I sadly have a very busy schedule, with this upcoming ceremony for a unique new police recruit in a week." The voice said.

"Don't worry about it Bellwether, stuff happens. Have a good day." Gavic said hanging up.

"Time to begin 'Phase 2'." Gavic laughed evilly.

Gavic grabbed a wired phone, which was connected to a intercom system. "Phase 2 is a go! I want those decoy trucks outta here!" Gavic said repeating it multiple times.

"He better be ready, with his part of the plan." Gavic said to himself.

 **Legion HQ...**

"General, sir!" A male arctic fox burst into the room, carrying a packet full of unknown contents. "We have news, sir!" The fox said.

The general stayed quiet and continued on with his normal work. "Ohh, Sir!" The fox saluted. "At ease solider." The General said putting down the papers he was currently working on. "What's the news?"

"Well sir, our satellites have detected large amounts of activity from this certain remote desert in the Middle East. The fox said placing the packet onto the Generals desk.

"What Intel have you gathered from this location?" The General asked, as he opened the packet taking out multiple pics, before spreading them out on his desk.

"From what we gathered from radio chatter; its a rogue bio-weapons storage facility, and multiple tankers have been sighted entering the storage base, which contents remain unknown." The fox said.

"I see, we'll have to set aside our operations against WOLF. I want you to send scouting teams to collect Intel, before we make our move." The General said, putting the pictures back in the packet; handing them back to the fox.

"Right away, sir!" The fox saluted, and quickly exited the room.

"Why do I get the gut feeling something is gonna go wrong." The General sighed.

"Yo, Sparks how's it going?" Carter asked, as he walked up to Sparks bar stool. "Better I suppose, I guess I'm still getting used to the new routine." Spark sighed.

"Don't worry Sparky it takes time getting used to." Diana popped out from behind Carter, holding a glass of alcohol in her paw.

The Legions HQ had a built in bar, luxury of being in the most elite military force on the planet.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better." Carter said as he dug through his pocket, pulling out a dollar. "I heard that juke box over there had been updated with a new playlist, what about you go check it out?" Cater said wiggling the dollar in front of Sparks snout.

Spark watched Carter wiggle the dollar in front of him, he didn't know if he should accept his offer, or to shove it off.

"Cmon, Sparks." Diana smiled. "Okay fine." Spark said, as he snatched the dollar from Carters paw. "Atta-boy Sparks!" Carter yelled turning orotund to face the bartender. "Pour me a shot of the strongest drink will ya." Carter said.

"Yes, sir." The bartender responded. "Tonight's gonna be awesome." Carter whisped to himself.

"Okay, Mr. Jukebox. Let's see what's in your playlists." Spark said to himself as he inserted the dollar, and scrolled through the playlist. One song caught his caught his attention.

-Alan Walker-Spectre-

(If you wish to play the song, by all means please do so)

Spark tapped the song, and began walking back to where he was sitting. When he reached his stool he saw multiple shot glasses filled with a flea substance that resembled water.

"Don't worry Spark is on the house." The bartender said. Carter motioned towards the glasses, while Carter grabbed one for himself. "Bottoms up." Carter said as he drained the shot twitching, and coughing afterwards.

Diana did th same, but held it towards Spark "Cheers?" She said smiling. Sparks chuckled and picked up a shot glass. "Cheers." He said as they simultaneously drank the alcohol.

"Shit! That's stuffs hard!" Spark gagged. "I know." Diana said. "You guys must've never tried Sunset Rum." Carter chuckled. "Hey, Bartender! Get us three more shots will ya!" Carter yelled.

Without a word the Bartender places 3 shot glasses on the table. "Last one guys, unless you wanna die." The Bartender chuckled.

All three simultaneously drained the shot, getting the same reaction from before, but the sensation quickly faded they all became immediately intoxicated. "Hey, Sparks I-I heard Diana has a crush on you." Carter hiccuped.

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on him." The drunk female wolf denied. "Yes yes, you do, I heard you say it to one of your co-workers." Carter randomly started laughing as he said the sentence.

"What's so funny?" Spark asked as he shakes the laughing cheetah. "I-Its, because Diana's looks so weird." Cater laughed. Carter watched as Diana's faced wiggled around like waves.

Suddenly Diana started laughing. "What's with you?" Spark asked. "You and Cater look like your intertwined together." Diana laughed historically.

Carter began making funny movements, causing both Spark and Diana to laugh.

"You look like an oversized cat-bird." Spark laughed. "Good one!" Diana complemented. "Thanks." Spark replied.

"Hey do you guys think they'll let take a helicopter for a spin?" Carter lazily. "I don't think so." Spark said tapping his chin.

"Well, you never know." Diana said. "Maybe, but it's seems dangerous." Spark said. "What's so dangerous about getting ourselves possibly killed." Carter said without thought.

"How about we try something else less crazy." Spark said. "Like what?" Diana asked.

"Hmm, like..." Spark took off his shirt and climbed onto the table. "Dancing!" He yelled as he started to dance provocatively.

"Yeah!" Diana yelled clapping. "You guys Sparks!" Carter said whistling.

There table received a couple of stares at their 'behavior',but some enjoyed free entertainment of one of their high ranking officers, which led to a group surrounding their table.

"Go Sparks! Go Sparks! Go Sparks!" The crowd cheered, all the while taking sips of their alcoholic beverages.

"Yeah go me!" Spark said. His careless dancing, caused him to topple over the edge of the table, and onto the ground. "OWWW!" He screamed in pain. "You okay, sir?" One of the soliders asked.

"No, I broke my arm!" Spark yelled, which made the soliders, stop what they were doing to help him up. "Hahah, Just Kidding!" Spark laughed.

The soliders sighed in relief. "Nice one, sir, but I think you should really get a couple glasses of water. One of the soliders said.

"Ana, I'm good." Spark replied. The soliders looked at each other, before shrugging and leaving.

"Man, have I ever told you guys how much, I love you?" Spark said hooking his arms me around Diana, and Carter.

"No." Carter said. "Well, I really love you guys." Spark smiled. "Aww that's so sweet." Diana said.

As they laughed together Spark gagged, before hurling onto the floor. "Ahaha, clean up on aisle 4." Carter laughed, before he gagged and threw up.

"You guys are so gross!" Diana said disgusted, but felt the sickening sensation of acid moving up her throat. "Oh No! Diana yelled, before she threw up all her stomach contents.

"I don't feel good." Spark groaned in pain. "Me either." Carter said.

"I think, I might just take a na-" Before Spark could finish his sentence he fell, passed out, onto the floor.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry, I made this chapter super short, I just wanted to get the Phase 2 idea out quickly, which as you can tell by the title; its part 1, they'll be only part 1 and 2, so watch out for that.**

 **And part 2 is supposed to be my longest chapter yet.**

 **Also, I just put the little bar scene in the end to help build the OC's relationships.**

 **Peace!**


	10. Vantastic Day

**Yo! Yo! Sparks here, welcome back for another chapter of Guardian Angel.**

* * *

 **-Zootopia-**

Finnick, and Nick were currently looking at used vehicles at a local used car dealership, which sadly hasn't led to any amazing deals.

"Hello there, you fine mammals!" A tubby male pig said. "Have anyone of my vehicles caught your attention?" He asked.

"No, not really." Finnick replied. "Aww, that's too bad, luckily for you, I have a used van I'm dying to get rid of." The pig said. "Really? Well, please take us to this van." Finnick said.

"Awesome, just follow me." He said, as he led them across the many rows of used cars, and trucks. "Are you sure, you wanna spend your saving on a used car?" Nick asked.

"Yea, might as well." Finnick shrugged. "Whatever." Nick responded. "Look at it this way; its gonna save us a lot more time." Finnick said.

"I guess your right, but if this guy wants to get rid of a used van really bad, I have a feeling that it's gotta be in horrible condition." Nick said.

"Don't worry, a few days in the garage should do it some good." Finnick said. "No, I mean what if it's beyond repair?" Nick retorted. "Don't be over exaggerating." Finnick said.

Nick chuckled. "Okay, but like I said, it's your savings going into it."

"Gentleman, I can assure you that the van is in 'almost' perfect condition." The pig said smiling. "Have you been listening on our conversation?" Nick crossed his arms. "Yes, and I promise you that the van should hopefully fit your budget, if not we can make a more fitting price."

"Sounds fair, what about you Nick?" Finnick asked looking over to Nick. "I guess it's fair." Nick shrugged.

"Great! I'm glad we all agree. Now here the beauty we've been looking for." The pig said trying his best to make the van look presentable.

"Umm, You said a van, not a piece of shit shaped like a van." Finnick said raising an eyebrow. "Look buddy, it may look horrible on the outside, but I assure you it's performance it's beyond perfect." The pig said.

"Well I don't know, maybe some other time." Finnick said. "I'll give it to you for 2,000!" the pig said almost pleading. "2-2,000?" Nick jumped. "Ehh, seems like a little to much." Finnick smirked.

"Cmon its past price was 12,000! This price should be enough!" The pig said.

"Okay fine, 1,500 final offer!" The pig said. "Deal!" Finnick replied.

Nick was speechless throughout the entire ownership process. "Sign here, here, and don't forget here." The pig said pointing at various locations on the document, while Finnick signed.

"Great! She's all yours!" The pig said sighing in relief. "Thank you, sir." Finnick said shaking the pigs hoof.

"No problem, I'm just glad I finally sold that van." The pig said. "Err, no problem, I guess." Finnick said letting go of the pigs hoof.

"You boys best be on your way now." The pig said walking up to his offices door "Allow me." He said motioning them to leave with their new van.

"Just one more question, if I'm not satisfied by the vehicle, I can return it right?" Finnick asked. "Nooooo, you can't, just leave already please!" The pig begged.

Finnick gave Nick a quick glance, who just simply shrugged. "Okay then, I guess we'll be able n our way." Finnick said. "Yes, yes. Bye now." The pig waved.

Once Both foxes exited the dealerships main building, Nick said. "That guy really wanted to get rid of that van." Nick said walking along side Finnick. "Ehh, I wouldn't worry, all I care about is that we got it for the cheapest price possible."

"Yeah, I guessed your right, $1,500 is the cheapest price I've seen a car ever go." Nick said, putting his paws into his pockets.

"Besides, all I care about, is that it works." Finnick said.

They finally approached the newly bought van; its was coated in a rusting orange paint with the drivers door was a steel light gray color, like it's been replaced with the original door. The van also had a round window emerging from, the drivers side of the vans storage bay.

The front and rear bumpers were rusting into a brown color. "It doesn't look that bad." Finnick said as he opened the drivers door, and was taken back by the view from the inside.

"The hell?" Finnick said as used cigarettes were scattered all over the interior of the van. The pedals were riddled with hundreds of them.

"The previous owner must have been a heavy smoker." Nick said coughing from the large amounts of airborne ash flew from the vans interior, into his nostrils.

"I can't even drive this thing." Finnick said. "Why can't y- oh, yea." Nick said looking down at Finnick and into the van. "Well, I can always improvise, but we need to get this thing home." Finnick said. "And your driving."

"Why me? I don't even have a divers license." Nick said. "Well, you're gonna have too, unlike me, you're feet can actually reach the damn pedals."

"Fine, but if we get pulled over; it was all your idea." Nick said giving up.

As Finnick sat on the vans passenger side, he watched as Nick drove like a 100 year old woman. "Go faster!" Finnick yelled. "No, last time I tried driving was when my parents took me to driving school, 12 years ago.

"Well, first lesson today is, don't go 15 on a 30." Finnick said. "Thanks for the lesson, but I can manage at my own pace." Nick said as he focused his attention on the road.

"What this van needs is a new paint job. Maybe a reference, or something." Finnick said.

"Honestly, I don't really care what you do with this van, just make sure you don't wreck it." Nick responded.

"Hey, I ain't a bad driver. If driving a tank once has taught me anything. Never drive recklessly in traffic." Finnick chuckled.

"You drove a ta- know what, neverevermind." Nick sighed. "Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm responsible with what I do with my property." Finnick said.

There was a few minutes of silence between both foxes, as Nick drove on. "So uhh, how you liking it so far?" Nick asked. "The van?" Finnick responded. "No, I mean the city, the people, and everything this city has to offer." Nick responded.

Finnick though about the question, he's never been to downtown Zootopia, and not to mention the prey portion of the population were just... Full of prejudice towards him, and the rest of the predator population.

"It's pretty nice." Finnick lied. "Humph, dont worry I know how you really feel, and I feel the same way, I just wish prey didn't always to try to belittle us." Nick sighed.

"I've actually never really experienced prejudice like this, before; from where I lived most of my life, predators are the nations heroes, but sometimes prey just blur us out." Finnick said.

"You mean, the military consists mostly of predators?" Nick questioned. "Well, technically yes, the whole military force are mainly predators. Some prey passed the physical training, but their psychological status would change drastically when; it came to anything dealing with extreme pressure like killing mammals possibly on a daily basis, making them threats to their fellow soldiers. In other words, you can't give prey the mind of a killer AKA predators." Finnick finished.

"Wow, so you're telling me that the military uses the natural instincts of predators to their advantage?" Nick said. "In simple terms, yes." Finnick responded.

"But usually some prey manage to turn active, but they're usually rhinos." Finnick said.

"Ohh... Uhhh, have you ever, you know... Killed someone." Nick asked. "Finnick raised an eyebrow to Nicks question. "You don't have to answer if it's personal." Nick said embarrassed. "It's okay, it's not really something I try to hide, but usually people get fearful of me." Finnick said.

"I won't, I promise." Nicks said. "You sure?" Finnick replied. "Yes."

"Okay, the answer to your question is yes, I have killed mammals, and last time I checked, I have around 57 confirmed kills."

Nick remained quiet, he was shocked at what Finnick just said, how do does a fennec fox get between 50 to 60 kills, Nick shivered at the possibilities. "I hope, I didn't frighten you." Finnick sighed.

"N-No, not at all." Nick said trying his best to act like what he heard wasn't a big of a deal.

"Humph, i know it sounds bad, but for me, I was just doing my job." Finnick said.

"I understand. Just promise me you don't get any of those 'urges'." Nick said. "No, don't worry I've never gotten the itch, before." Finnick chuckled.

As they continued Nick kept thinking, about what's been expressed inside the van. Military life sounded like a predators paradise, but from what Finnick told Nick; it had a dark side that most people wouldn't be able to comprehend.

"Oh, no." Nick said suddenly. "What?" Finnick asked. "Traffic." Nick sighed. "Damn! If only I had that tank I was talking about." Finnick chuckled.

"Yea, I don't think I would want to be riding passenger on a tank with you in the drivers seat." Nick laughed.

As they waited in traffic, Finnick became increasingly bored. "I wonder if the radio works." Finnick said as he began fiddling with the radio.

 _"Hello Zootopia! Welcome back to radio Zootopia."_

 _"Be careful out there people, we have news traffics horrible today."_

"No shit." Finnick said.

 _"But don't worry! Because, we've got the best music in Zootopia coming your way. So, just sit back and relax."_

immediately after a song by Justin Beaver began playing, which Finnick quickly changed. "That damn Beaver gives all Beavers a horrible image." Finnick sighed.

Nick was too busy thinking, he had questions but didn't know if he should tell Finnick. Nick felt the urge to learn more, something he hasn't had, since he learned about the Scouts. Plus, this was a good opportunity to finally get some answers.

"Um, hey Finnick." Nick said. "Yeah." Finnick responded. "I uhh, was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more." Nick said hesitantly. "More about what?"

"You know, your past and Maybe some more information, about the military."

"Hmm, I don't see why not, but I won't go to personal on my past though." Finnick warned. "It's fine, I fully understand." Nick responded.

"Alright, I lived a very impecunious life, my parents would rarely buy me anything, I was always that pup no-one showed respect for. I was the 'weakling' in elementary, I was bullied on multiple occasions, but most of the time, I was just ignored; treated like a outcast." Finnick sighed, but smiled.

"My parents on the other hand treated me like; it was always the last time we would ever see each other. They would always comfort we in the worst of times, I didn't need them to buy me anything, all I needed was their love and support."

"I can relate to you, I was also treated the same, but my parents were always there for me in the end." Nick said, which caused Finnick to smile slightly.

"Yeah, that was until I got to high school, and the military recruiters came to my school. After, learning a lot about the military, I felt like I found my true calling, but my parents thought otherwise." Finnick said shifting in his seat, leaning a little closer to Nick.

"We argued, never finding a true solution, I did what I thought was right and I marched my way down to the recruitment office and I signed up. When I told my parents about my deed, they were insanely furious, but there was nothing they could do to invalidate my signature." Finnick said.

Finnick took a deep breath, before saying. "Once the day came that I were to leave for basic, my parents never once acknowledged me, when they dropped me off at the recruitment office. All I got were disappointed glares from my parents."

"And once my graduation day came, I expected my parents to show up, but they never did... I tried calling them, but all I got was some other person answering. Later I found out that they've been missing since the day I left to basic..." Finnick said regretfully.

Nick was too busy processing this information, he couldn't believe, that Finnick went through so much pain his life, just do he could do something he liked. Nick always thought his past was horrible, his whole perspective changed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nick said. "It's alright, I've gotten over it, although; I still feel responsible at times." Finnick sadly sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself buddy! I bet your parents knew deep down that what you did was right, and they respected you for it." Nick said reassuring Finnick.

"I hope so." Finnick whispered.

After about about an hour or so, Nick was finally able to break out of traffic. They, both celebrated, which almost led into a motor accident.

"Okay, lesson number 2, never let go of the wheel when your celebrating." Finnick said as he was still pushing himself back onto his seat; claws gripping onto the seat as well.

"Duly noted." Nick responded, as he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

"But seriously Finnick, don't put yourself down by remembering the past; it won't do you any good, and honestly that's what I'm still trying to tackle myself to this day." Nick said.

"Yea, I guess your right. Thank Nick." Finnick smiled.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

 **It'll probably be a while till my next chapter, since I'm planning on making it my longest chapter, but please don't hesitate to give me any ideas.**

 **Peace!**


	11. Phase 2, Part 2, Mr Big

**Chapter 11 already?! I've been doing this for far too long, and I like it! T** **his should be my longest chapter. So, enjoy.**

* * *

 **-Legion HQ-**

A meeting was called to discuss the newly developed news on Gavic. The development was finally the final piece into making Gavic number one.

"Alright, with the information that we've been able to aquire, we conclude that Gavic is once again top priority." The General said.

"About time." Spark said. "Gavic has set up a Bio-Weapons depot at these this location." The General said pointing toward a picture of a large looking facility, which high was taken via satellite image.

"We've also lost contact with a recon unit sent to investigate the facility." He added.

"Let me guess, you want me, and Carter to infiltrate the facility, and neutralize its contents, as well as secure any friendlies." Spark said. "Precisely!" The General responded.

"But be careful. We don't know what Gavic has in store, and is supposedly overseeing the depot. So, don't get seen, and definitely don't get captured, am I understood?" The General said.

"Yes, Sir!" Spark, and Carter yelled. "Excellent! Now deployment is tomorrow, don't be late." The General said. "Dismissed!"

Once the General dismissed, Spark and Carter quickly exited the conference room.

"You ready?" Carter asked. "I suppose so, I hope destroying this damn storage pisses him off."

"Don't get too cocky, we don't even know if he's planned something for intruders." Carter cautioned.

"Well ethier way, that bastard better hope I don't find him." Spark threateningly said.

"His time will come soon enough, but right now we need to prep, We're going in alone." Carter said.

"Yea, your right." Spark said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, if he's somewhere inside the facility, and we still have enough time, we'll go look for him." Carter assured.

"Thanks, I really wanna make him pay for what he did." Spark said.

"I know you do, but remember; its only if we can." Carter reminded. "Also, I doubt he be exposing himself in the open."

"You're right, let's get preped, I won't wanna miss this mission for the world." Spark said as he started walking towards the 'SOA'.

"Yea, thanks for making my part way easier than I thought." Carter whispered.

 **-Zootopia-**

Both Finnick and Nick were relaxing after they finished 'work'. "What did I tell ya! The van really helps speed up the pace." Finnick said as he comfortably laid on one of the couches.

"Yea, for once I get to actually relax in my apartment." Nick happily sighed, also laying comfortably on a couch.

"Oh hey, I wanna show you something." Nick said as he got up from the couch and walked into his bedroom; walking back out carrying a rug.

"Okay, give me your opinion on this rug." Nick said holding it for Finnick to see. "Wow its beautifully crafted." Finnick commented.

The rug was consisted of black wavy flowers with a white background color.

"Yeah well, I had to find the cheapest fur, And this was the cheapest useable fur." Nick said as he looked over it himself.

"Uh, fur?" Finnick said confused. "Yeah, skunks fur was the cheapest fur, and you wouldn't believe where it came from for me to get it cheap." Nick laughed.

"Well that explains the colors used." Finnick said. "Hey, if you didn't know it was skunk, then I doubt he would know." Nick said confidently.

"But wait, did you actually make this?" Finnick asked. "Yea, I did sewing classes in high school, and before you say anything. No, I didn't do the class under my own free will." Nick said.

"Mom?" Finnick chuckled. "Yea, mom." Nick responded.

"So, what were you gonna do with it?" Finnick asked. "Well, I know a very rich rodent, who would be happy to purchase an 'exotic' rug." Nick responded.

"Err, exotic?" Finnick said twisting his head in confusion. "Hey as long as he buys this thing, we're gonna be swimming in cash for the next few days."

"How much are we talking about?" Finnick asked. "2,000. But once we get the money, we get out, and never show our faces anywhere near his home again."

"Wow. Sounds like he means business." Finnick said. "He is business." Nick corrected.

"And when do you plan on delivering this rug?" Finnick asked. "Later today. That's why I asked for your opinion." Nick answered.

"Cool, just watch yourself." Finnick said closing his eyes. "Uhh, what do you mean watch yourself? Your taking me." Nick said. "But can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Finnick responded.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, but I'm waking you up when it's time."

"Okay, fine goodbye now."

 **-Rogue Storage Facility -**

"Hurry the fuck up! If this plan fails the entire operations is a failure!" Gavic yelled at a group of rushing predators. "And for god sakes stick to the plan!" Gavic yelled once more.

As Gavic was spewing random commands and threats, a lone arctic wolf approached him.

"Sir!" The wolf said In a deep Russian accent. "Huh? Oh Captian, do you have any news for me?" Gavic asked.

The wolf was wearing full combat gear, and had an eyepatch over his right eye with a hardly noticeable scar running down underneath.

"Yes, Sir! Our agent has informed me that the target will be here tomorrow."

"Excellent. Thank you Captain, please inform him that we'll be awaiting they're arrival." Gavic responded.

"Right away, Sir." The wolf said in acknowledgment.

The wolf was about to leave when Gavic stopped him. "Captain I want you to get ready for our 'guest' I have a feeling, there'll be a great deal of struggle, but nonetheless, I want you to make him feel at home. So prepare the interrogation room." Gavic laughed sadistically.

"With pleasure, Sir." The wolf grinned. Gavic chuckled evily "alright Captain, your dismissed." Gavic said refacing the rushing predators.

"Finally! Soon I'll be able to take over the world at its weakest point." Gavic laughed manically.

"I want one of you to inform me when the decoys ready, and don't fucking talk about the plan to anyone unaware to it, or I'll deal with you myself!"

 **-Legion HQ-**

Night had finally approached. Spark was spending quality time with Diana, before the infiltration mission. "I think I should get going." Spark said as he looked at his watch, which was hiding under his sleeve.

"Aww, that's too bad. I guess, I couldn't keep you here with me, even if I wanted too." Diana sadly sighed.

"Look, I promise that when I return we'll spend some quality time together somewhere, but here." Spark assured.

"Yeah, the base isn't really romantic." Diana chuckled. "I agree. They should really add a built in club, or something more fun than a bar." Spark suggested.

"Spark, you really know how to make things fun don't you." Diana giggled.

"Thanks for the complement! I rarely had anyone actually admire my ideas, since most of the time they're pretty idiotic." Spark laughed.

There was a moment of silence, while they both stared at each other; waiting to see who would make the next move.

But the truth was that, they both didn't want to move, they wanted to stay together a little longer.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later..." Spark said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah... I guess I'll see you later." Diana sighed.

Spark stood up using his right paw to help support him, but as he was about to let go of the table. Diana grabbed his paw tugging him into her embrace; catching the husky by surprise.

"Please be careful." She whispered into his ears. Spark just accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her. "I will..." He whispered back.

Diana let Spark lose after he said that. "Okay." She sadly said. Spark rubbed her furry head. "Be a good girl till I get back alright." Spark said.

Diana giggled. "Your teasing me now."

Spark chuckled. "Good night." Spark said as he fully let go of her embrace. "Night." She playfully responded.

Diana proceed to exit the bar leaving Spark alone, he felt a little guilty for letting her go. She just wanted to spend time with him, but in the Legion, when duty calls, duty calls.

"I see you two have been making quite the lovely pair." Carters familiar voice said from behind him.

"Heh, like you know anything about lovely couples." Spark chuckled. "Humph... You'll be surprised. Anyway, I suggest you go get some shut eye. Tomorrows a big day."

"Yea, I was getting to that." Spark responded. "Okay, Just wanted to make sure you were."

Spark grinned. "Your not my father." He jokingly said. "Hehe. I suppose so, but it's for the best."

Sparks finally exited the bar, he was hoping for a slow day, but time doesn't work work under a mammals will.

Spark continued to walk down the bases hallways towards his quarters, he felt the feeling of excitement knowing he could likely be ending that tigers life tomorrow.

He would finally be able to avenge Finnick. He actually began to get second thoughts about today going by fast.

"I'm gonna blow your bloody brains out Gavic." He said to himself. "And all your bloody Bio-Weapons too."

All of Sparks thinking had paid off; noticing he had finally reached his rooms entrance.

He had to admit, he was feeling quite exhausted and couldn't wait to hit the hay. Spark decided to take a quick shower first, which he always enjoyed dearly.

Once Spark finished, he walked out of the bathrooms towards the side of his bed. "There's nothing better than a hot shower." He said as he dried any left over water on his fur.

After the quick rub down, he threw his towel onto his bed, so he could grab a pair of boxers from his drawer.

Spark slid the boxer on, and picked the towel back up and reentered the still humid bathroom, placing the towel back where he found it and once again exited the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Finally, Spark threw himself onto his bed, admiring how comfortable his bed was and suddenly found himself falling asleep.

"Don't worry Fin, I'll make that bastard pay." Spark yawned, as his eyes slowly shut; sending into a deep slumber.

 **-Tundra Town-**

"Alright, take a left here then take a right here then go straight until you see this gated mansion to our left."

"How about, you just tell me the directions as we approach them." Finnick sighed. "Geez, I thought you'd like to know already, but I understand if your sense or direction is bad." Nick said.

"My sense of direction isn't bad, I just have a bad memory." Finnick growled. "Aww, did someone get smacked across the head with metal bat?" Nick chuckled.

"Yes, but it wasn't a bat, just metal." Finnick bluntly responded. "Haha, your kidding right?" Nick laughed. Finnick remained silent.

"Finnick? Your kidding right?" Nick asked hesitantly again. "No..." Finnick growled. "Oh... I uhh, didn't mean to say those comments." Nick said sheepishly.

"It's fine, just next time think before you say something to someone." Finnick said. "But I mean, you forgive me right?" Nick anxiously asked.

Finnick sighed before saying "Yes, I forgive you." Nick sighed in relief. "Man, I really thought you gonna pounce me, while you were driving."

"Ohh I was, but I thought other wise." Finnick said with seriousness in his tone. "Haha, now I know you're joking."

Finnick passed him a sly grin at his response. "Wait. There it is!" Nick pointed towards a snow covered mansion, with windows emitting a bright yellow light.

"See, you remembered." Nick said as he grabbed the rolled up rug. "Humph, I guess your right." Finnick responded.

"Alright... Let's get this over with." Nick sighed as he exited the van. Once he got out Finnick opened the glove compartment in front of Nicks passenger seat revealing a black tinted Bowie military knife inside.

"You coming Finnick?" Nick yelled from outside. "Yeah, I coming." Finnick responded, as he secretly put the knife into a holster attached to his calf, which was hidden under his newly bought pair of tactical cargo pants.

"Finnick!" Nick yelled. "I'm coming." Finnick responded, as jumped from the drivers seat onto the sidewalks cold concrete pavement.

"Damn it's cold." Finnick shivered. "Yeah, I know." Nick responded. "Why'd you want to bring it at midnight?" Finnick asked. "Not me, he always does these things at midnight, just in case things get... 'Messy'.

"First off, how dangerous is this rodent? And second, you never once mentioned this rodents name." Finnick said.

"Look he's a nice guy, but he gets agitated easily, when things don't go his way. And to answer your second question, his name is Mr. Big." Nick answer.

"Huh Mr. Big? Isn't that name a little overly exaggerated for a rodent?" Finnick said. "Yes, it is, and don't let him catch you say that." Nick warned.

A cold wind struck the duo causing to them to shiver madly. "It's so cold." Nick shuttered.

"Let's get going then." Finnick responded; walking towards the mansions front gate. "Hold up, wait for me!" Nick yelled at the trudging fox. "So... Much... Snow!" Finnick yelled. "Well maybe for your height, but the snows fine up here." Nick said.

"HaHa, very funny." Finnick sarcastically responded. "Just tell him to let us in."

"Alright, alright hold your horses. Geez..."

Nick walked over to a panel protruding from ththe snow covered ground. He then proceeded to press a button, which was formed followed by a 'beep'.

Nick heard a growl come from the panels speaker. "Kevin, I know that's you, let us in were freezing out here." Nick said into the specker.

After a few seconds, a buzz came through and the gate swung open. "Cmon, I should be warmer inside." Nick said.

"It better be, I can't feel the pads on my feet anymore.

Nick was the first to continue walking towards the mansion front door. He anxiously knocked, which was immediately opened by large polar bear.

"Hey Kevi-" Nick was cut off by the bear deep voice. "Get in already, your letting the snow in." He said.

"Oh yes, sorry about that." Nick said, as he pushed Finnick inside like he was a child.

Kevin closed the door, which echoed throughout the mansion, causing both Nick and Finnick to flinch. "Follow me." He said. "Yes, alright lead the way." Nick nervously chuckled.

As they followed the large bear, Finnick could hear Italian music being played slightly in the background by people somewhere in the mansion(Godfather Theme). Finnick glanced at Nick, who only gulped as they continued.

"This way gentleman." Kevin said, as he pushed open a set of wooden doors leading into a Italian mafia styled office, with multiple other polar bears standing guard.

 _"Shit! This knife won't be as effective with these guys."_ Finnick thought to himself.

Finnick watched as Kevin entered closing the door behind him, and walked over to another door located on the opposite side of the room. He slowly twisted its knob and entered inside.

After a few minutes of standing. The door reopened and Kevin walked out, both paws cupped together.

Kevin walked over to a desk, which stood in front of Nick and Finnick. He gently place his cupped paws onto the table and pulled them apart revealing a tiny chair, which Kevin promptly turned around.

What was revealed was a formally dressed rodent, with a rose attached to the left side of his coat.

"Ahh Nicky, you've finally arrived, after being 13 minutes late." Mr. Big said. "I apolo-" Nick was cut off, as Mr. Big held out his tiny paw.

"Nick quickly moved foward and leaned in placing both his paws underneath Mr. Bigs paw, and gently kissed it. "I apologize for being late." Nick nervously said.

"Nicky, you outta people know not to disrespect me. And I find it being disrespectful, but since you're here to give me something I want, I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." Nick sighed in relief. "Now where, the rug Nicky." Mr. Big said.

"Yes, yes right here." Nick said as he grabbed the rolled up rug that he stood behind him. "Here it is." Nick said as he slowly unrolled it slowly showing its beautiful black flowers and white background.

"Ahh, Nicky I've never seen a rug so beautiful." Mr. Big commented. "Thank you, I made it myself."

"I know someone dear, who would love this rug dearly." He said. "Yes, and I would be most happy to give it to you, if you remember our deal." Nick responded.

"The deal? Yes, I remember 2,000 correct?" Mr. Big said. "Yes, Sir." Nick responded. "Mr. Big snapped his fingers, and one of the polar bears quickly entered the room from, which Mr. Big was brought from.

"Mr. Big glanced downwards towards Finnick and looked surprised. "Nicky, you never told me you brought your kid."

"Oww, he isn't my kid he's actually my friend." Nick corrected. Nick nudged Finnick with his leg to say hello. "Um hello, Sir." Finnick said.

"What is your name?" Mr. Big asked. "It's Finnick." He responded. "Hmm." Mr. Big hummed. "I'll be sure to remember your name, and I hope we could become friends."

Finnick remained quiet. "Would you like to be my friend?" Mr. Big asked. "Y-Yes." Finnick said. "Good, because I don't like strangers in my house." He said threateningly.

Finally after what seemed like forever the polar bear exited the room holding a two stacks of cash. Nick eyes locked onto the stacks. "Please give Mr. Wilde the money." Mr. Big ordered.

The bear slowly walked towards Nick, and extended an empty paw. "Rug please." He said. "Sure here." Nick responded; rolling the rug once again and gave it to the bear, who then began extending his other paw, which held the money.

As Nick was about to grasp the money Mr. Big yelled "Wait" and said. "Nicky I better be satisfied with this rug and there better not dirty tricks involved, or you'll be punished severely." He said.

"Don't worry, I don't play those kinds of tricks." Nick reassured. "Hmm... Alright." Mr. Big said, and nodded at the polar bear to hand the money over.

"Please lead these fine gentleman to the front door." Mr. Big ordered. The polar bear gently bowed and proceed to gently push both foxes out of the office and towards the mansions front door.

Once they were outside once again, the polar bear closed the door leaving them both alone. "Aha! I told you he'd fall for it!" Nick celebrated. "Shush! Don't forget, we still haven't left his front door." Finnick warned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." Nick apologized. "Let's just get outta here, I don't like it here one bit." Finnick said as he began walking towards his parked van.

"Agreed, we got what we wanted, so let's get outta here." Nick said.

They both quickly got into the van, not wanting to spend another second in Tundra town.

"Look Nick I wanna talk to about what you just did." Finnick said. "What? If it's a thank you for getting us this bundle of cash, then your welcome." Nick said as he counted the hundreds.

"No! It's about the situation we've would've been in if he found out." Finnick said. "Well he didn't." Nick responded.

"You don't understand! We've would've died if he knew." Finnick angrily said. "Well..." Nick tried to retaliate, but was cut off.

"And before you say anything. No, I couldn't have done some fancy ninga bullshit, I would've been powerless against those polar bears!" Finnick yelled.

"Calm down, just be happy we didn't get caught." Nick tried to reassure Finnick.

"And your missing one more thing, he's a fucking crime lord, who'd probably send his damn bears to fucking hunt our asses down." Finnick swore.

"Okay I get it." Nick said.

"No you don't, look just promise me you won't do anything like this again." Finnick pleded. "Okay, I promise."

Finnick sighed, Nick was obviously lying. Nick would do almost anything to earn a quick buck, even if it meant endangering his own life. It only takes one screw up to lead to something disastrous.

"I hope tomorrow turns out better than today."

 **-Legion HQ-**

"Cmon, Cmon! We ain't got all day." Carter repeated. "Jesus! We've been running for almost an hour!" Spark panted.

"There nothing better, but an early morning exercise routine, To get the day started." Carter said. "Yeah, but waking me up at 4 in the fucking morning isn't a great idea." Spark wheezed.

"Spark, I honestly think you've let yourself go." Carter chuckled. "Are you calling me fat!?" Spark growled.

"Maybe... See ya!" Carter yelled as he went for a full on sprint around the gyms track.

"Oh no you don't!" Spark yelled as he forced himself to go onto a full on sprint as well.

"Damn cheetahs, and their speed." Spark said to himself. "Cmon already!" Carter yelled.

Spark grunted, as he pushed forward. "Cmon man, with your current pace I'd have no trouble catching you." Carter grinned.

"S-Shut y-your t-trap a-already." Spark panted as he made to the end, and purposely fell onto the ground and rolled over until he was in a supine position.

"Yep, I think you did let yourself loose." Carter laughed. "Screw you!" Spark panted. "Hey look it's already 7 in the morning." Carter said as he looked at his watch.

"Fuck we leave in 1 hours." Spark grunted. "Yeah, I'm glad we had a great early workout." Carter said, as he drowned a bottle of water. "Yeah, maybe for you, I only do afternoon." Spark said.

"Well, you never know, this could have been your last workout..." Carter said. "Pfft! Yeah, like its my 'last'." Spark sarcastically said.

"HeHe, just saying." Carter shrugged, as he continued drinking from the bottle. "Are you gonna continue laying, or are ya gonna do another lap?" Carter said, as he stood over Sparks.

"I think, I might just fall asleep." Spark yawned. "Fall asleep eh?" Carter said as he left from Sparks view.

"How's the ice cold water?" Carter asked. "Ice cold water? What are you talki- GAHH YOU BITCH!" Spark swore as cold water was dumped over his body.

"Try taking a nap now." Cater chuckled, as he set down miniature ice chest. "GAH! It hurts just to stand up." Spark said, as he stood up carefully, so not to trip with the water surrounding him.

"Water you waiting for? Just stand up." Carter chuckled. "Haha. F you too." Spark sarcastically laughed.

"Hey, you gotta admit it's refreshing."

"No it ain't, trust me if you were in my shoes, you'd be pretty pissed off."

"Okay I'm sorry. Here borrow my towel." Carter said tossing a white dry towel towards the drenched canine.

"Thanks." Spark grunted, who promptly began to dry himself despite his clothing being drenched in water.

"No probs." Carter replied. "We should probably go get ready, before we're late." Spark said.

"We? You mean your gonna be late." Carter said as he packed up his stuff. "I guess we'll see then." Spark l said tossing the wet towel onto Carters face.

"What the he-" Carter stoped mid sentence, when he noticed Spark was no longer in the gym.

As he looked around, his ears perked, as he heard one of the gyms doors close. "Oh, no you don't." Carter said; running towards the door he heard close.

"Hehe! Sucker." Spark said as he sprinted down the halls towards his quarters.

Spark actually, felt himself having fun. Carter and him were acting like children. Something he hasn't done since high school.

Once he reached his quarters, he quickly threw the door open, and closed it. He dug through his closet pulling out a BDU and a combat vest, as well as a pair of boots.

He quickly changed from his wet clothing into the dry uniform. "Cmon, hurry up Sparks." He said to himself.

Once he was done he left his quarters and once again was running down the halls to Brandys helicopter. Speaking of Brandy he saw Brandy leaving the mess hall carrying a cup of coffe, and a donut.

"Hey Brandy! Bye Brandy!" Spark yelled, as he ran past the wolf. "Yo man! Slow down!" Brandy yelled back.

"Almost there." Spark panted, as he exited the bases main complex and into the bases airfield. He was finally running down aircraft stands looking for Brandy's hanger.

"I'm behind you Sparks!"

Spark turned and saw Carter appear out of nowhere and was quickly catching up to him.

"Shit." He swore, but was relieved when he saw Hanger 21 indicating that Brandys helicopter was stationed inside.

Spark chuckled at his thought of victory, but was short-lived when he noticed Carter had caught up exponentially, and was just a few feet behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Carter yelled, grabbing Sparks collar, causing Spark yelp, as Carter tugged him backwards, and rushed forward.

"Hey that's not fair!" Spark growled. Carter looked back, while he was running and yelled "Life ain't fair!" And started laughing.

Spark growled angrily, but snapped out, as Carter was unknowingly headed towards a pile of empty oil barrels.

"Watch out!" Spark yelled, pointing towards the barrels. Carter stoped laughing at Sparks sudden cry, and turned forward with a "Huh?" Before unexpectedly ramming into the barrels, causing them to topple down.

"Carter!" Spark cried. Spark ran to Carters aid. "Carter are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some help getting these barrels off me." Carter grunted. Spark didn't hesitate, and immediately began lifting the empty barrels off of his companion.

"Who puts empty barrels in the middle of aircraft stands?" Carter said. "I don't know, but just be happy you didn't go in heads first." Spark grunted, as he rolled a barrel off of Carter.

"Yeah, I'd probably would've gotten a massive concussion." Carter chuckled.

"Last one... There your free." Spark said dusting his paws. "Thanks bud." Carter said, as he stood up. "No problem."

"So uh, tie?" Carter shrugged. "Yeah, tie." Spark responded. "Hey, when are you two gonna clean up this mess?" Brandy said, as he walked past them.

"It wasn't our fault that someone carelessly put these here." Spark said. "True." Carter agreed.

"Whatever man, let's just get inside my hanger already." Brandy said taking a sip from his coffee, before taking a bite out of his already half eaten donut.

Both Spark and Carter followed Brandy inside. Brandy's iconic Blackhawk stood silently in the middle of the hanger.

"Alright guys don't mind the empty bottles on the ground." Brandy said. "Why are there empty bottles on the ground?" Spark asked.

"Me and a few guys had a party here and man was it crazy." Brandy laughed. "They even helped me paint this sweet rainbow colored peace sign on both sides of the Blackhawks tail afterwards." Brandy added.

"Sounds like some party." Spark said. "Enough bragging, I have to fly you two to this storage whatever, while I still have a hangover." Brandy said rubbing his forehead.

"Uhh. What? Cater said. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." Brandy responded.

"Just get your rears inside, and before you say anything. Yes, I remembered to put your essentials inside, so don't worry." Brandy said draining the rest of his coffe, and popping the rest of the donut inside his mouth.

"Man do I love breakfast." Brandy said opening the left cockpit door, and hoping in.

"When will we ever get a new helicopter pilot." Spark sighed, hoping into the Blackhawk, with Carter doing the same.

After a few minutes of the helicopter getting towed to a open area, Brandy did system checks and once everything was green, he turned the helicopter on.

The sounds of the Blackhawks engines roaring to life echoed throughout the surrounding area.

"Today's gonna be a long day." Spark said. "Yeah... It will." Carter sadly sighed. "Well, it'll be worth it! Right Carter?" Spark asked. "Yeah." Carter simply responded.

Spark frowned. Carters sudden change of attitude caught his attention. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm alright, don't worry... Just having second thoughts about something." Carter said whispering the last sentence.

"Whatever you say man, but I'm here if you need anything." Spark said patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks." Carter smiled in response.

"Alright amigos! Let's get flyin." Brandy yelled in excitement, before violently taking off.

"Brandy calm down!" Spark cried. "Don't worry, I'm a professional, but don't try this at home!" Brandy yelled in response.

"Please tell me your joking Brandy." Spark said bracing himself in case Brandy did something too crazy.

"HaHa! Don't worry man, I would never do anything that would possibly kill or endanger anyone." Brandy reassured.

"Are you sure? Cause that's what someone would say, before doing something dangerous." Spark replied sounding more concerned.

"Nah man, I mean it." Brandy replied. "Okay, I believe you." Spark sighed, as he relaxed himself.

"Hey Carter, if we get outta this alive. Drinks are on me." Spark chuckled. "Awesome..." Carter replied.

" _God, why did I ever sign up for this."_

 _-_ **Rogue Storage Facility-**

A lone soilder sat tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. The soldier appeared to be a unconscious light gray fox with a cloth gag inside his mouth.

The foxes' eyes slowly fluttered open. The fox looked around frantically, he tried to break free, but his attempts were met only by the sound of stretching rope.

The cells only door slowly creaked open. The fox stopped his struggling and peered towards the door.

A reddish female wolf entered, she mischievously smiled at the very anxious looking fox. "Looks who's awake." She said.

The fox angrily gaged, likely cussing out the wolf. "Aww, the poor little foxy can't talk." She taunted.

The fox was about the muffle something out, but was quickly backhanded by the female wolf. The fox looked stunned by her sudden action.

"What's the matter? Never been slapped by a woman?" She said, as she backhanded him again.

"Having fun Violet?" A Russian voice spoke from the shadows. The female wolf didn't turn around, but only grinned.

"Is it that obvious Felix?" She chuckled. "It's **Captain Feliks Novikov**." The voice corrected.

"Thanks for the reminder Felix." She chuckled. Felix chuckled slightly as well. He stepped out of the shadow, light reflecting from his white fur, and his left golden eye.

"Where'd you get this one?" He asked eyeing the scarred fox. "Me and the gang found a small squad of 'Legion' soldiers snooping around."

"There's more of them?" He asked surprised. "Yeah, this one and three others." She responded.

"Have any idea who's the leader?" Felix asked. "You're looking at him." She said glancing at the fox.

"Well, I came here to tell you, we have a special prisoner coming in soon." Felix said. "Special?" She asked.

"Actually. Make that two." He said scratching his chin. "And who might these two lucky people be?" She asked

"A Colonel Sparks, and some other person, who's name I can't seem to remember." He sighed at his memory.

Violet noticed the solider flinch at the name. "Well, when he gets here, I want him to be treated with the 'Special'." Felix added grinning.

"Ahh, I've never been told to treat someone special in a long time." Violet said trying remember when she preformed the special treatment.

"That's because you went overboard last time and killed the prisoner, we 'were' planning to convert." He said crossing his arms.

"That was by accident." She said. "Well; its always good to practice, before hand right?" He said motioning towards the tied up fox.

"I suppose you're right." She laughed turning around to face the confused fox. "I'll leave it to you then." Felix said facing the cells door.

"You're not gonna stay?" She asked. "No, I have to make sure Sparks doesn't try an escape when he gets here." He said, causing Violet to frown.

"Man, I could have really used the help to keep him from squirming."

"Don't worry, I'll be here for your next toy." He chuckled, before exiting the room hearing muffled screaming from behind him.

"Ohh Violet, you never fail to amuse me."

* * *

 **Hello peps! So yeah here it is. I was planning on finishing Phase 2, but I felt like I made you guys wait a little to long for a chapter.**

 **If you may have noticed, I crammed in Mr. Big, which I was planning on releasing in a future chapter.**

 **I also added a new update to the transition between locations, which I'll apply to older chapters in a later date.**

 **Next chapter should finally end Phase 2. So, watch out for that!**

 **And finally I had a blast writing this chapter!**

 **Till next time.**

 **Peace!**


	12. Captured

**-Facility Outskirts-**

 **-Middle East-**

"There it is." Spark spoke under the winds of the desert.

Both Spark and Carter, had been dropped off a mile away from their current position, and traveled by foot towards the storage, which they were currently surveying.

It was currently early in the afternoon, luckily an abundance of clouds hovered above blocking the Suns rays; making the desert a little bit more bearable.

They towered over the facility on a nearby sand dune. The whole storage was roughly 20 acres in size.

Spark held a pair binoculars in his paws. He looked over to Carter, who was next to him, and noticed he looked surprised.

"Is something wrong Carter?" Spark asked concerned. "No. It's just... It's bigger than I initially thought." He responded.

"Well, big or not, we still got a job to do." Spark said. "Yeah." Carter responded.

Spark raised the binoculars over his eyes, and continued surveying the facility; it was protected by thick reinforced concrete retaining walls, with a heavily guarded entrance. A few guard towers were surrounding the entire perimeter.

Luckily one of the towers was left on the east flank was unoccupied, leaving it's section of the wall unprotected.

But Spark didn't finish. Surprisingly security was low, only a few guards patrolled the interior of the facilities walls.

Spark lowered his binoculars, and placed them inside a pouch on his vest. "Security looks surprisingly low. I also saw a section of the wall we could grapple over." Spark suggested.

"Alright, let's get going then." Carter sighed. "Don't forget the pack." Carter quickly added.

"I know, but thanks for the reminder anyway." Spark said, grabbing a desert tinted light assault pack from the ground.

The duo slowly descended towards the exposed section of the wall. "Hug the wall." Carter said.

Spark pressed his back onto the concrete wall, and slowly proceed to sidled along the wall, until he reached the unguarded section.

Spark motioned Carter to grab the grappling hook from the light assault backpack he was wearing.

Carter didn't hesitate, and immediately began searching the bag for the grappling hook.

"Hurry up already." Spark complained. "Well, I'm sorry. I'm not the one who decided to stuff it all the way at the bottom." Carter retorted sarcastically.

"Found it." Carter finally said. "Quick, throw it over the wall, before someone spots us."

"Already on it." Carter responded, throwing the metal hook, leaving it's rope at tail, over the wall. Carter began tugging on the rope, until it hooked onto the top portion of the wall.

"Let's go." Carter said. "You first." Spark responded. Carter nodded and began climbing the wall, with Spark following close behind.

Once Carter was over the wall he leaped over the top of the wall and landed with a thud below, followed by Spark.

Spark scanned the surrounding area. They appeared to be located behind a set of hangers, possibly garages.

"Where to?" Carter asked. Spark thought for a second, before noticing a certain structure just east of them, which seemed to have multiple tankers driving inside, also escorted by several armed trucks.

"There." Spark pointed.

 **-Felix-**

"Captain, we've got intruders."

"It's them, keep them under surveillance." Felix said, as he watched Spark and Carter continue there way towards the main complex through a security monitor.

"Yes, Sir."

Felix stepped away from the desk which held the monitor and the mammal, and walked out of the noisy room, which filled his ears with numerous voices and computers.

Felix place two fingers in his right ear, before saying. "Contact is inbound. I repeat, contact is heading towards the capture point."

"Time to catch me some prey."

 **-Sparks & Carter-**

"We're almost there." Spark whispered. "10-4. Keep your eyes peeled." Carter responded, as he followed the husky.

Spark kept his M1911 raised, as he wondered though the alleyways of numerous structures, until they reached an intersection "Hold up, I hear voices over the right corner." Spark warned.

Spark backed into the edge of the wall and slowly looked over the corner. What he saw were two guards, one wolf and one panther, were conversing with each other just a few feet down.

"Two guards blocking our path. Any suggestions?" Spark asked. "Suggestions? Lethal, or nonlethal?"

"Whatever goes."

Carter looked ahead from their current position, the path continued straight, and had another structure across from the one they were currently hiding behind.

"Okay, I'll take cover across from you, I'll lure the guards in, and hopefully catch them side by side, once they appear around the conner, we each take one." Carter suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it." Spark nodded confidently.

Carter moved next to Spark, and looked over the corner. The guards were still side by side conversing in a conversation.

Carter took a deep breath and exhaled, before quickly moving over to the building across Spark.

Carter nodded his head, with Spark nodding his head in confirmation. Carter looked over the corner, and yelled. "Hey you two, I need some help over here."

The two guards stopped talking and faced towards the direction of Carter voice. "Who's asking?" One of them responded. "Uhh... Someone." Carter responded.

The guards looked at each other, before walking towards Carter.

Spark and Carter heard as multiple footsteps approached, and readied themselves to grab a guard.

Spark was the first to pounce, causing Carter's to get distracted. Carter pounced the distracted wolf from the rear, and began choking the guard, while Spark was busy brawling with the panther.

The guard desperately tried to loosen Carter grip, but was too weak to do so, and eventually passed out due to oxygen loss.

Spark's guard was resilient and countered Spark attempts to knock him out. The guard tackled Spark onto the ground, and began punching him in the face. Spark blocked one of incoming punches with his right paw, and quickly punched the guard off him with is left.

Spark rolled onto the guard and, began suffocating him with both paws. The guard gasped and threw slow punches at Spark, which he dodged by simply moving his head.

Once the guard stopped gasping and retaliating, Spark slowly loosened his grip. Spark was panting heavily. "Jeez Sparks." Carter said from behind him.

Once Spark calmed down he stood up. "You gotta do what you gotta do." He said, before walking past Carter.

"C'mon we ain't got all day."

Spark and Carter continued making there way towards the target structure, until they were only a dirt road away from the main complexes cargo entrance.

They hid behind a concrete barrier stationed on their side of the road.

Spark and Carter waited as trucks passed by, followed by a few... "What the hell are WOLF soldiers doing here?" Spark gasped in surprise.

"There not here for a picnic, that's for sure." Carter joked.

"Humph. Well whatever they're doing, it mustn't be good." Spark replied.

Spark slightly stuck his head out and quietly watched the trucks go by. Unfortunately a Wolf soldiers looked towards his direction, causing Spark to quickly retract his head.

The Wolf soldier slowly approached the barrier, with his weapon raised, and was about to look over the top, when a fellow Wolf soldier called out to him.

The soldier gave the barrier a last glance, before walking off.

Spark sighed in relief, as he held his knife close to his chest. He holstered it, and went back to surveying the passing soldiers.

Once the last of the soldiers pasted by Soark turned to Carter.

"Quick let's make a dash for that opening." Spark said pointing over the barrier towards to where the tankers were entering earlier.

Both predators ran as quietly and quietly as they could, before stopping inside.

Spark held his pistol tightly in his paws, as he observed the interior of the building. Dozens of purple filled tanks were lined up all over the interiors walls, with numerous tankers parked in front of them.

But what really made him uneasy was that nobody was inside, even after seeing multiple occupied trucks enter it.

"Looks like we found the jackpot." Spark said.

Carter didn't respond.

"Carter help me set these explosives." Spark said, as he removed his assault pack.

Carter didn't respond, or move.

"Carter are ya gonna help me?" Spark asked confused.

"No..." Carter whispered hesitantly.

"What?" Spark asked obviously more confused.

 **"He said. No!"** A deep Russian accented voice echoed throughout the large room.

"Who's there!" Spark yelled, as he quickly faced away from Carter, and towards the voice, keeping his M1911 aimed while maintaining a defensive stance.

Spark flinched, as the sound of their entrance closed, sealing off all outside contact.

Suddenly all the lights went out, causing Spark to tense up. "Who are you?!" Spark yelled, frantically looking around.

Spark wasn't able to see beyond the barrel of his M1911.

The voice chuckled, before saying **"Some people call me a Hawk. I stalk my prey, waiting, and watching till they're defenseless!"** The voiced lashed out, before Sparks pistol got violently slapped out of his paws, causing him to gasp in shock.

 **"But others... Just call me the, _Devils angel_." ** The voice casually said.

Spark growled, and kept himself in a defensive stance. "Carter, you still there buddy?" Spark said into the darkness, but no-one responded.

"Carter!" Spark the yelled becoming increasingly frightened.

 **"Don't fret, I only wish the best for you..."** The unknown voice said.

"My ass you do!" Spark yelled.

 **"Humph, we have to do this the hard way eh? So be it."** As soon as the voice finished, the lights came back on.

Spark was relieved, as the lights flickered on, but was quickly interrupted as the sound of a pistol cocking came from behind him.

Spark inhaled, and held his breath. His heart began to beat at an increased rate, he slowly exhaled. He raised his paws slowly into the air.

"Carter that better be who ever that bastard is, and not you." Spark said turning his head slowly around to take a glimpse at his captor.

"Don't turn around please." Carter's shaky voice responded to Sparks head movement. Carter held his Ruger P90 firmly in his right paw, aiming it straight onto the back of Sparks head.

"Why Carter? Why you?" Spark angrily questioned.

"Because he's doing what any mammal would do. Make easy money." The same Russian voice, from before, said.

Spark turned his head foward, and saw a almost snow white wolf standing few feet in front of him. But what was really astonishing was how the light reflected off his fur, and his one yellow eye making it appear bright golden.

The wolf wore a completely blacked-out BDU, including a tactical vest. His sleeves were rolled up, and he wore black tactical gloves on his paws.

"Carter... What is he talking about?" Spark angrily growled. "I-I'm being paid for bringing you here." Carter responded, still shaky about his decision.

"Yes, and you did a good job doing so... A too good of a job." The wolf said narrowing his eye at Carter.

Carter didn't respond to Felix's suspicion, but only tried to make himself look more confident.

Felix refocused his attention on Spark, and used his left paw to reach for something inside one of the pockets on his vest.

"Now hold still, and I promise this'll be quick." Felix said pulling out an auto injector and twirled it with his fingers, until he caught it in a reverse grip.

Spark watched, as Felix rushed towards him with obvious intentions of stabbing and injecting him with whatever was in the auto injector. So, he quickly reacted.

Spark quickly turned left around, and grabbed Carter's pistol with his right paw, and elbowed Carter's chin with his left arm.

The sudden attack caused Carter to loosen his grip on the pistol, allowing Spark to yank it from his paw, and redirect it towards Felix.

Felix's eyes widened, as he looked down the barrel of the pistol. "Not today." Spark grinned, as he pulled the trigger.

The sound of an unloaded weapon echoed throughout the room. "Wha-?" Was all that escaped Spark's mouth, before Felix violently stabbed the auto ejector onto the left side of Sparks neck.

Sparks eyes widened, as he felt the ejectors contents enter his bloodstream, he dropped the pistol and clenched onto the side of his neck. Sparks found it increasingly difficult to stand, and began to slowly tumble downward.

He'd just been injected with tranquilizer, and the effects were quickly overwhelming him.

Spark fell to one knee, before completely collapsing to his side. He watched as his eyes slowly closed, as overwhelming exhaustion consumed him. Until he was nothing, but an unconscious body.

Felix towered over Spark, and watched as the tranquilizer did its job. "You were saying." Felix laughed.

Carter just kept silent, and just watched the unconscious husky. "Good job Carter!" Felix complimented.

Felix placed two fingers in his right ear. "Contact neutralized."

"10-4. Approaching your position, Sir." Came the response.

After a minute, a squad of four rogue soldiers entered the room. They quickly rushed over to Sparks unconscious body. Two of the soldiers picked Spark up by his arms, and proceeded to drag Spark out of the room.

Felix began following the squad, but stopped and turned his head to the side. "You coming Carter?" Felix asked.

"Y-Yeah." Carter responded.

Felix grinned, and continued following the squad, with Carter slowly following behind.

Once they reached the on base detention center, the two soldiers dragging Spark entered a completely empty cell, and handcuffed Spark's wrists to a metal pipe protruding from right side of the cell.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Carter asked.

Felix chuckled slightly. "Well, the fun won't begin, until the tranqulizer wears off."

Carter watched, as Spark's unconscious body was laid against the wall; arms lifted held in place by the handcuffs.

As Carter continued watching, Felix was unnoticeably watching him. "You don't look so pleased Carter. Is something bothering you?" Felix asked.

"No, not at all. I just thought maybe, You'd put him in a more comfortable cell." Carter hesitantly responded.

Felix growled, and started slowly approaching Carter. "What do you mean Carter? Didn't you do this only for the money? Then why in gods name, do you worry so much for him?"

Carter was completely backed against a wall, by Felix. "N-No! I-I was just-"

"Captain, General Gavic requests you report to him immediately in his office." A soldier interrupted.

"Yes, tell him I'm heading there now." Felix responded, as he kept Carter pinned against the wall.

"Right away, Sir." The soldier responded.

Felix refocused his attention at Carter. He stared into his frightened eyes, and growled, before stepping away from him.

"I want guards assigned to this cell." Felix said, before walking off.

Carter watched, as Felix exited through a security door located at the end of the cell block. "Fuck me." Carter silently said to himself.

 **...**

Felix entered Gavic's office, and quick stood at attention. "Sir!"

Gavic was sitting in a very organized wooden desk. His office was very tidy and casual. Rogue flag freely hung on the left side of the room.

"Ahh Captain... Have you completed the objective?" Gavic asked.

"Yes, Sir, and you'd be happy to know the contact is was unharmed." Felix responded.

"Excellent Captain! With him Phase Two would finally be complete." Gavic said.

"Yes, and once Colonel Spark wakes up, we'll begin."

"Excellent, and with him working for us, and with Wolf living up to their name, we'll be able to commence the final part of the plan for complete domination!" Gavic laughed maniacally.

"I look forward to it, Sir."

"I know you do Captain."

"Permission to speak, Sir."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I told you my plans never fail."

* * *

 **What a twist!**

 **Sorry for taking so long guys... Works been hitting me hard lately, hope y'all understand.**

 **I'm looking into a Co-Author, so we'll see how it turns out.**

 **Much love.**

 **Peace!**


	13. Loyalty Or Integrity

**...**

A dim cone of light shined upon Spark, dry blood stains were present all over the floor surrounding his feet. Spark sat unconscious and shirtless on a wooden chair, which his paws and feet were tied to.

Slowly Spark began to regain consciousness...

"Ughh. W-Where am I?" He grunted, his head was throbbing in pain. He looked around the small lit area that surrounded him, still not fully conscious.

His ears perked to the sound of light scuffing inside the room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Spark said into the darkness.

After no response Spark began struggling to break free. After sadly failing to escape from his restraints, Spark studied his surroundings once more; he could only see within the cone of light that surrounded him. Anything beyond that was just pure darkness.

 **"Don't worry. Just relax dog."** A feline voice gently spoke out.

"Who are you!?" Spark yelled into the darkness.

No response...

"You aren't getting any information out of me!" Spark yelled.

 **"Quite Phoenix** **, you're gonna wake your friend."** The voice hushed.

"W-What are you talking about, how do you know my name!?" Spark questioned after hearing his first name.

 **"I know everything about you, but the question is, which do you prefer, Phoenix, or Sparks?"**

Spark didn't respond **.**

The voice chuckled. **"I'll just address you as Sparks, and to answer your other question, I'm not exactly sure you KNOW him, but I have a feeling you'll at least know who he is."** The voice chuckled evily.

Suddenly out of the dark darkness in front of Spark, a wooden chair screeched foward. Spark's eyes widened in horror, as the body of a recognizable gray bloodied fox appeared sitting unconscious on the chair.

"Maddox!" Spark gasped in horror.

 **"So, you do know him."** The voice chuckled. **"Then I suppose you know the other three."**

Spark growled furiously.

 **"I guess keeping them alive was a good idea after all, even after they were spying on our operations."**

"What did you do to him!" Spark yelled.

 **"Same thing I'm going to do to you, if you don't comply."**

"Ha! Like I'll comply to whoever the fuck you are." Spark laughed.

The voice began chuckling. **"Are you sure about that?"**

Two reddish paws suddenly appeared over Maddox's shoulders, with one wielding a small knife. The paw wielding the knife slowly directed the tip of blade towards Maddox's neck.

 **"Say it again."** The voice calmly said.

Spark gulped, but didn't respond.

 **"SAY IT AGAIN!"** The voice shouted, as the blade began being pressed against Maddox's neck, cutting through him enough to allow a little blood to drip out.

"Okay-Okay, I'll listen to whatever you have to say to me." Spark sighed.

 **"Good boy."** The voice paws retracting back into the darkness. **"I'll be right back."** The voice said, before the sound of a door opening and closing echoed in the small room.

Violet exited the room and to the left of her was Felix, who was leaning against the wall next to a door with his arms crossed.

"He'll listen, but he won't fully comply." She said. "What do you mean he won't 'fully' comply?" Felix responded.

"He's strong willed; if he's as tough as Carter said, then I'd be surprised if he wasn't."

"I don't care if he's strong willed, we need him broken and working for us. Don't make me remind you why we really need him broken. I wouldn't want to have millions of dollars wasted on an ineffective project." Felix said.

"Project?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I haven't told you, haven't I? Well, we don't have a lot of time, so I'll explain the details later, what I need right now is a broken pup." Felix answered.

Violet scoffed. "Like I said, he's strong willed."

Felix sighed, as he thought of a possible way of breaking Spark completely. "I may have a solution, go fetch Carter for me." Felix said, as he walked into the room Spark was held in.

Felix watched Sparks ears perk, as he opened and closed the door once more. "Russian prick." Spark angrily growled.

Felix smirked. The amount of distaste in Spark's voice amused him. "You guessed right." Felix responded.

Spark chuckled. "My nose never forgets the putrid smell of fuckers like you."

"Well, that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in years." Felix chuckled.

"Tell me Spark, do they allow smartasses like you in the Legion?" Felix asked.

"Screw you, you piece of shit." Spark spat. "Oh my. Naughty-Naughty boy." Felix responded.

Felix walked into Spark's limited view, and stood right in front of his chair, before violently hitting him in the gut, causing Spark to gasp for air. "I promise every single insult you say to me, you'll regret." Felix said.

"Humph, and why is that." Spark smirked.

"Well, from what your friend Carter has told me in the past, your old beloved colleague suffered fatal injuries, and was decommissioned." Felix said rubbing his chin.

Spark felt his heart skip a beat, he knew where he was going with this.

"The only last piece of information he withheld from me, was where he was sent to." Felix said. "But don't worry, I'll make sure he tells me. With you're help of course." He added.

After few minutes of waiting the rooms door opened with the sound of Carter demanding and explanation for why he was being dragged into a dark room.

"Why are you bringing me here?!" Carter yelled at the two Rogue soldiers pushing him inside.

"Because you know something vital to our operation." Felix answered.

Carter turned towards Felix, and Spark. "S-Spark." He stuttered.

Spark only growled in response.

"Guards please take this fox to his holding cell." Felix motioned towards Maddox.

"Yes, Sir!" They saluted, before untying Maddox and proceeded to drag him out.

"Wait. One of you lend me your combat knife." Felix said. The closer guard used his free paw to reach for a small holster on his belt. "Here, Sir." He said, as he extended the paw which held a KA-BAR combat knife.

Felix took the knife from the soldier. "I'll return it to you, when I get the chance." Felix said.

The soldier nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to continue dragging Maddox out.

Once the door closed Felix began examining the knife. "If only I had my UVSR, then you'd have something to really fear Sparks." Felix said running his finger down the blade drawing a little blood in the process.

"What a shame. It's not like I've never been threatened with a Spetsnaz machete before." Spark sarcastically said.

Felix chuckled, before he looked at Carter. "Please take a seat." Felix motioned towards the empty chair in front of Sparks.

Carter looked at chair and back at Felix, before willingly walking over to it and sitting down.

"Comfy Carter?" Felix asked.

Carter didn't respond.

"I've noticed a change of attitude, since you first accepted my mission." Felix said.

Carter stayed quiet, occasionally giving Spark remorseful glances, which only made Spark make hateful faces in return.

"You seem to to have grown very fond to Spark." Felix added.

Felix chuckled after his words were met by silence. "Well, let's get to it then. First off, let me set some ground rules." Felix said walking behind Spark's chair.

"First rule. Don't stand unless I tell you to, or he gets it." He said pointing down at Spark.

"Second rule. Don't talk, unless I tell you to, or he gets it." He repeated.

"Third and final rule. Lying to me isn't an option, unless you want Sparky here hurt." He said, using the knife to motion towards the top of Spark's head.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes." Carter sighed after a long pause.

"Good. Lets begin shall we." Felix chuckled.

 **~1 Brutal Hour Later~**

Felix abruptly burst into the Storages Command Centre, and yelled. "Someone search for a 1st Lieutenant Finnick on every Military database right now, and gain as much information about him as possible ."

"I also want someone to hack into the Zootopian Department of Transportation traffic network, and get every traffic camera in the city looking for him."

Felix got multiple "Yes, Sir!" and "Right away, Sir!"

The Storages Command Centre was large; it had multiple stations. Security Station, which Felix used used to monitor Spark and Carter's every movement when they first broke into the facility.

An Intelligence station, which help provide information for any, on base troops, as well to any friendly forces in the surroundings area.

And many other very complex stations that anyone especially Felix, could give less of a fuck about.

"Sir! We've successfully hacked into the Zootopian traffic network, and are currently downloading the targets profile image to every traffic camera in the city." Someone yelled.

"Excellent! Once the targets spotted radio me." Felix responded.

"Yes, Sir!" The same voice replied.

"Soon" Felix said to himself. "Soon..."

 **-Zootopia-**

 **~1 Day Later~**

It was early afternoon around 1:30 PM in Zootopia, and Finnick laid comfortably on one of the couches in Nicks apartment.

Nick had gone out to pay rent for the apartment, which he'd said would only take 5 minutes, but 5 minutes turned into 15 minutes, then into 20 minutes.

Finnick was about to go on an Search and Rescue mission to find Nick. Fortunately, he heard the front door unlock, and squeak open.

Finnick stood up on the couch and was about to cuss out Nick, but gasped in horror, as he saw a bloodied Nick close the door behind him.

"Nick what happened?!" Finnick questioned shocked by Nicks current state. "Well, I was visited by Mr. Big's thugs, and to make a long story short." Nick paused. "Karma may have just bit me in the rear." Nick grunted, clenching his left arm in pain.

Finnick sighed. "I knew he'd find out, you should have not done what you did."

"Just be glad he decided not to have me 'exterminated' but instead gave me a warning to never show my face around him, or his property again." Nick said limping towards his bathroom.

"You better consider yourself lucky." Finnick said.

Nick stopped, and chuckled slightly. "That's the second time, I've been told that today." Nick said, before continuing to limp his way into the bathroom.

Finnick sighed, and shook his head. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Finnick asked.

"No, I was fortunate enough to not have any of my bones broken, or snapped out of place, but I feel like I've been hit by a moving car." Nick answered.

"And how do you know, what it feels like to be hit by a car?" Finnick chuckled.

"It's actually kind of a funny story, but right now I need you're help to stitch me up." Nick responded, taking out various medical equipment from a cabinet from his bathroom.

Finnick hoped off the couch, and walked his way over to Nick. "I'm ain't no medic, but I do have past experience." Finnick said.

"Just don't kill me in the process." Nick replied, as he sat down on the toilet.

Finnick climbed onto the bathroom sink and observed his 'patient'. "Yup, those are some deep claw marks." Finnick said, scratching his chin.

"Those Polar bears weren't afraid to use their claws on me." Nick said.

Finnick smirked. "I'm counting seven scratches that need stitches." Finnick pulled out a needle, and a multiple packets of sutures.

"Now hold still, this will only hurt for a few seconds." Finnick assured, as he held the needle in one paw, and the sutures in the other.

 **...**

"AHH!" Nick yelled as he felt the final stitch penetrate his skin, before the wound closed with one light tug.

"And done." Finnick said dusting his paws off. "Since I don't have any lollipops to give you, I guess I'll just pay for dinner." Finnick added.

"Awesome! I know this new place that opened a few blocks away." Nick said.

"Okay, but take a shower, you're all bloody." Finnick said. "Right" Nick responded, before shooing Finnick out.

Finnick stepped out, and heard the door close behind him. "I swear, that fox is gonna get himself killed one day." Finnick sighed.

 **-Zootopia-**

 **-Rogue Outpost/Tundra Town-**

 **~2 Hours Prior~**

Felix felt the freezing cold air whoosh around him, as he exited the Rogue Mi-17.

He was followed by four other soldiers including Violet; all wearing black BDU attire equipped with body protection.

The location was a small Rogue outpost that was kept secretive, and was made to blend in with the old rundown buildings surrounding it. The outpost was mainly just an old warehouse with an improvised helipad.

A jaguar approached the Felix. "Sir! We have an armored vehicle waiting for you and your unit inside the warehouse. There's also a Z-11W ready to assist you on your command." The jaguar saluted.

"Thank you Sergeant." Felix thanked.

"Ugh. I hate this weather!" A male leopard in Felix's unit yelled under the freezing breeze.

"Stop your complaining McCarthy." A male ocelot growled.

"I wasn't talking to you Axel!" The leopard growled in return.

"Do any of you know if there's a bathroom around here?" A clumsy young sounding light brown wolf whined, as he held his crotch.

"Dammit Johnny! We told you to go before we left base." Axel yelled.

"Shutup! All of you!" Felix yelled irritated by the constant childish bickering.

"Sorry, Sir!" Axel and McCarthy replied.

"No, but seriously. I really need to use the restroom." Johnny cried.

Felix ignored Johnny's whining and continued towards their designated vehicle.

Johnny stood in place as everyone continued forward.

Johnny sighed. "Damn." He slowly began following the rest of his comrades.

Violet walked next to Felix as the rest followed behind. She was always his second, and no-one ever dared take the title from her.

"So Captain, have you ever been to Zootopia?" Violet asked.

"No" He simply responded.

"Well, aren't you excited?" She asked.

"No, we are here for an assignment. Not for a vacation." He responded.

Violet sighed. "What'll it take to get you to have some fun?" She questioned.

Felix raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly. "If you're willing to buy me a two bottles of Vodka, then maybe."

"What!? Isn't that like 40 bucks worth!? Violet gasped.

"You wanted to know. Well, there you go." He replied.

"Humph. I'll keep that in mind." She smirked.

After entering the warehouse, it was surprisingly very active inside, despite it be very isolated and small.

Felix spotted a black GURKHA Class LAPV armored vehicle, preped and ready for immediate deployment.

"Let's get going, we've got a long day ahead of us! I want to be back before dinner." Felix yelled.

 **"Yes, Sir!"**

 **-Finnick-**

 **~Present~**

Finnick was following Nick's directions to a supposedly new predator exclusive restaurant, which was according to Nick; close by to his apartment.

As Finnick drove on, he couldn't help but ask Nick if he would consider finding a new lifestyle. "Nick... Don't you think being a con-artist is a little to dangerous?"

"Not this question again." Nick sighed deeply.

"Listen Nick, the incident you had was too close of a call. I want you to understand that maybe you won't be so lucky next time." Finnick said.

"Look, this isn't the first time I've been beat up by one of my clients." Nick interjected.

"It doesn't matter. You're asking to get yourself killed in the process." Finnick said.

"Say what you want, but this is my life and I'm happy with it." Nick crossed his arms.

Finnick only shook his head in disapproval, and continued onwards driving towards the restaurants location only stopping a few times, due to multiple traffic signals.

After a few more minutes of driving; Nick pointed and yelled "There it is!" Finnick followed his finger, which led to a medium sized restaurant. With a small parking lot.

"Neptune's Kitchen?" He said. "Yea, it's a new predator seafood joint." Nick responded.

"Ughh! I've had enough Fish for one lifetime." Finnick said, as he bumped his head against the steering wheel.

"But-But, you promised me." Nick said making puppy eyes.

Finnick sighed. "Fine"

"Yea!" Nick celebrated.

Finnick proceed to find parking, fortunately; someone was just leaving from one of the closer parking lots. Finnick quickly park the van, and once the van was nice and snug, he put it in park.

"Let's go." Finnick said.

 **...**

"Okay I have to admit, that was pretty good." Finnick sighed in satisfaction.

"See, I told you so." Nick smirked.

"We should totally come back again." Finnick suggested.

"I agree." Nick replied, satisfied by his Crispy Fish Fillet.

Finnick couldn't help but notice out of his peripheral vision, a suspicious looking black vehicle constantly driving back and fourth, between the restaurants double doored front entrance. Finnick wouldn't have thought much about it; if it weren't an armored military truck.

Finnick quickly asked for the tab. Despite being wary, he was surprised the tab didn't come out to what he'd excepted. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Nick, I need you to stay as close me as you possibly can, when we head back to my van." Finnick said.

"Why?" Nick questioned.

"I get the feeling like someone's looking for us."

"It's probably nothing." Nick shrugged.

"I doubt it."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go outside first." Nick said, patting Finnick's head with a paw, which Finnick slapped away in response.

"Your funeral." Finnick simply said.

Nick smirked, and stood up from his chair, he began walking towards the front entrance.

Finnick, not wanting to be left behind, followed Nick.

"Oh hey! Look who decided to grow a pair." Nick taunted.

"You're lucky It's my job to keep you protected, otherwise; you'd be lying unconscious on the floor, next to the tab."

Nick only rolled his eyes in response.

Once they reached the entrance, Nick wait for the truck to drive by once again, while Finnick hid next to the door.

Finnick spotted the truck do a U-Turn and begin another pass.

Nick watched as the truck drove closer. "Look, I'll show you there's nothing to worry about." Nick assured.

Finnick sighed, and nodded. And went back to observing the truck.

Finnick noticed The Sun's rays were being reflected by a shiny Red 'X' on the truck's front fender, which would occasionally blind him.

Finnick's eyes widened in fear. The only time he's seen a Red 'X' like that was back on Gavic's compound, with the Rogue Soldiers wearing patches with an completely identical logo.

Nick grabbed the door handle, and was about to exit the restaurant, when a frantic Finnick pulled on his tail.

"OW! What was that for!?" Nick growled.

"Me may have a serious problem." Finnick replied.

"What? Finnick you're scaring me."

"I'm serious. Look, that truck isn't some random drunk idiot driving in circles, that truck belongs to a Contractor organization we don't want to meet face to face." Finnick said.

Nick was gonna ask Finnick a question, but was cut off by him. "No, I don't know why they are here, but I don't want to find out that I've got a bounty on me or something."

Nick was gonna say something else, but was once again cut off by Finnick. "The organization is called Rogue."

"So what's the plan then?" Nick asked.

"Well, we can either make a run for it, or wait till they get bored, or get whatever they're here for, and leave." Finnick suggested.

"I'll go with the second plan." Nick said.

"Alright, just stay hidden and vigilant, and please don't make us look suspicious in any way and get us kicked out." Finnick said.

"When have I ever gotten us kicked out of a place?" Nick replied.

Finnick raised an eyebrow, which Nick responded by rolling his eyes

Several minutes past, since Both foxes decided waiting was the best option. The truck had finally stopped patrolling the entrance. Finnick waited a few more minutes, and decided it was time they made a run for the van.

"Alright, follow me, and stay close." Finnick said, as he pulled the door open, and surveyed the surrounding area, before making a quick dash towards his vans parking spot.

Once Finnick turned the corner to walk reach his van, and was horrified to see the Rogue LAPV 30 Feet in front and facing him and Nick. He felt his heart skip a beat, and to make it all worse the LAPV was right behind his parked van.

"Uhh, F-Finnick." Nick stuttered.

Finnick swore he saw a yellow eye in the drivers side of the LAPV staring straight at him, even though the windshield is tinted black.

"Finnick, what do we do!?"

The driver began revving the intimidating V8 Diesel engine.

"Run!" Finnick yelled at the top of his lungs.

Nick didn't hesitate, and ran as fast as he could.

The LAPV screeched foward the engine making an almost deafening noise as it drove straight towards the running foxes.

"Quick, make a dash towards the roads, we could lose him through traffic!" Finnick yelled.

"We can probably lose them through the alleys." Nick yelled as well.

"Seems like the best option at the moment. Alright lead the way!"

Nick nodded in acknowledgement, and ran onto the side-walk, LAPV at tow.

Finnick's plan to lead the LAPV into traffic was effective, but the plan was quickly shattered, as the driver decided to use the LAPV's armor, engine, and weight to ram any car that stood in its path off the road. Fortunately, it slowed down the LAPV a bit, but was still catching up to them.

"Shit!" Finnick swore.

"Quick through here!" Nick yelled leading Finnick into a sketchy alleyway.

They ran as fast as they could down the alleyway, occasionally running over puddles. Once they thought they were safe they stopped to rest near a dumpster.

"I-I think we lost them." Nick panted.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions." Finnick said.

"Seriously Finnick. How many friends do you have?" Nick joked.

"Probably to many to remember." Finnick laughed, still panting in exhaustion.

"Should we keep running?" Nick asked.

"We need to get back to my van." Finnick replied.

"But what if they are waiting for us to pop our heads out again?"

"Well we better hope they ar-" Finnick was cut off by his large ears perking to an almost familiar sound. The sound of a helicopter beating its propellors against the air.

"You hear that?" Finnick said.

"Yea, it's a helicopter. Why?" Nick questioned.

"It sounds Russian." Finnick replied.

"Wow, how can you tell?" Nick asked surprised.

"A friend once told me it's an aquired talent." Finnick chuckled.

"Well, is it good, or bad?" Nick asked.

"It's the first time I've heard this helicopter whir in Zootopia before." Finnick replied.

"That didn't quite answer my question." Nick said.

Finnick sighed. "With our current situation, and because these guys are practically they're own military power. Yes, it's probably bad.

The whir grew louder, which caused Finnick to grow wary. He watched the sky in anticipation, and suddenly a Z-11W flew overhead.

"Yup, definitely bad!" Finnick yelled.

"I don't think they spotted us." Nick said.

Unfortunately, the Z-11W flew over once again, and it quickly made a U-turn down the center of the alleyway.

Both foxes began taking slow steps backwards, away from the helicopter. They turned around to make a run for it; towards the way they came through, but where unfortunately, stopped by same Rogue LAPV from before, driving slowly towards them before stopping.

Finnick growled angrily, as he watched both rear passenger doors swing open.

"What now!?" Nick fearfully asked.

Finnick looked everywhere for an escape route. Finnick was able to notice a fire escape just left of them, The ladder at the bottom was low enough for Nick to reach.

Finnick tapped Nick leg with his foot, when Nick looked down at him he motioned towards the fire escape. Once Nick gave the fire escape a glance, he looked back down at Finnick, who was secretly holding up three fingers at him.

Nick nodded his head slightly, and which Finnick returned.

"Get on the ground with your paws over your heads!" The ocelot roared, as he pointed a heavily modified AR-15 at the foxes, with the leopard doing the same with an almost similar modified AR-15.

Nick looked at Finnick, who only stood his ground.

Nick began feeling sweat slowly drip from the side of his head, as both the Rogue soldiers grew more aggravated as they disobeyed their orders.

"I said get on the fucking ground!" The ocelot yelled.

Finnick slowly started counting down.

"1"

"I'm not gonna say it again!"

"2"

"This is your last warn-"

"3!" Finnick yelled, as he and Nick ran towards the fire escape.

"What the fuck!?" The ocelot said, as he aimed his weapon, which the leopard quickly lowered with a paw. "We need him alive Axel!" He said.

Axel growled and quickly holstered his rifle and proceeded to pursue the foxes.

As Nick neared the ladder, he grabbed one of Finnick's paws and threw him over his head straight onto the ladder, which Finnick quickly grabbed ahold of.

Nick jumped onto the ladder struggling to climb with just his two paws, until he was able to use all fours.

As Finnick climbed, he glanced down onto the LAPV. Three new mammals exited the vehicle one being a reddish wolf, and the other being an irritated looking snow white wolf, who had an eyepatch over his right eye, and a light gray wolf.

Finnick also heard the helicopter immediately pull away from the building, probably to avoid attracting any attention.

Once Finnick reached the top of the ladder he helped hoister Nick up the remainder of the ladder.

Once they were both up, they ran up the stairs; away from the pursuing Rogue soldiers.

The sound of clanging footsteps was all that was mainly heard, as they ran up the metal stairs.

Nick felt his heart pumping out to of his chest; veins full of adrenaline. "We're gonna run out of stairs soon!" Nick yelled at Finnick.

"Just keep following me, I'll try and find a way to lose these guys." Finnick responded.

After running up another set of stairs, he saw an open window, with a slight cold breeze emitting from it. "Quick in here." He said to Nick.

Both the foxes quickly entered the open window, Nick tried closing the window once they both were inside, but it wouldn't budge. "Leave it, just hide." Finnick said.

The room they entered appeared to be an old storage room, it was similar to of a warehouse, but was the size of an attic, which hasn't been cleaned in decades.

Racks and old dusty boxes were the primary layout of the room. Despite the mess they quickly trudged over any old boxes lying on the ground, as they looked for somewhere to hide.

Finnick heard a Rogue soldiers yell "They went in here" and was followed by the sound of boots landing on the floor, as they climbed through window.

Finnick gasped as he felt someone tug hard on his arm. "What th-" Finnick's sentence was muffled by Nick holding his snout shut.

"Shh." He whispered. Finnick slapped Nick's paw of his snout. "What's your problem?" Finnick said.

"I just saved your butt... You're welcome by the way." Nick crossed his arms.

"Thanks." Finnick smirked.

Nick had slightly pulled a large box out to form a gap in-between two storage racks each filled with many other boxes, as long as the box they hid behind wasn't violently pushed in, they'd be alright.

Finnick ears perked to multiple heavy footsteps approaching.

Both the foxes eyed a pair of legs slowly walking past their hiding spot; combat boots making a slight scrape, as the soldier slowly walked foward. Bright light emitted in front of the soldier, suggesting he had his rifle aimed, and had a flashlight attached to it.

"No sign of target!" The soldier yelled, followed by four other responses confirming their sector was clear.

"Dammit! What a slippery little bastard!" McCarthy yelled. "Stop your yelling! It isn't helping with the situation." Felix responded, who stood incredibly close to Nick and Finnick's hiding spot.

"Phantom is patrolling the area, we might be able to still catch our little rodent." Felix said.

"Rodent?!" Finnick scoffed angrily.

"Shhh" Nick shushed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to disappoint Gavic, plus I don't think I'd enjoy knowing we wasted our time." Violet said.

"I agree." Felix said walking away from the foxes.

Nick tapped Finnick and point towards a set of double doors. "If we're quite enough, we could make a run for it." Nick whispered. Finnick nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment.

They both got ready to leave their hiding spot when Finnick silently whispered to Nick. "I'm sorry for dragging you along my which I can guess, is my new personal problem." Finnick apologized.

Nick sighed and smiled slightly. "Didn't I do the same?"

Finnick chuckled. "Alright when you're ready."

 **-Rogue Storage-**

 **-Detention Center-**

Carter sat quietly on the floor, wrist suspended over his head handcuffed on an dirty horizontal pipe.

Felix had ordered him locked up after he suspected to defect and somehow assist Spark of escaping.

Speaking of Spark...

Spark gave Carter a continuous death glare as he sat right across him, but with both wrists handcuffed, probably to add extra security.

He had numerous cuts and bruises, the interrogation didn't go well, most cuts were because Carter couldn't lie for shit, or just because Felix was teasing.

The bruises where mainly caused by Spark spewing out vile comments at Felix and occasionally Carter.

Carter slowly looked up at Spark only to see the same stare he'd see for the past few hours. "I'm sor-"

"Shut the fuck up." Spark interrupted. "I swear to god, when I get out of these cuffs, you better still be cuffed to that damn pipe." Spark snarled.

"Spark I'm sorry alright." Carter said.

"You're SORRY!?" Spark laughed. "You just put my BEST friend in danger! And please tell me how I'm supposed to fucking accept your pathetic apology after that."

Carter looked away from Spark, eyes squinting in fear.

Spark was panting after his burst of anger.

"I guess I should be considered lucky, you are locked up in here with me; it would be a shame if I had to yell at you from another cell." Spark said.

"HEY SHUT UP ALREADY!" A guard yelled banging his rifle against the bars.

Spark only gave the guard the bird in response.

The guard growled, but ignored Sparks insult.

Spark sadly sighed, "I need you to fight like you never fought before Finnick."

"For his sake"


End file.
